Who Stole Roger Rabbit?
by 416851
Summary: Maddy Valiant is back! She has been having these nightmares, and they are all connected to Doom... Lately, toons have been disappearing in Toon Town, and one of them is Roger! Now its up to not only the Valiants, but also the Toon Patrol to solve this mysterious case. Will Maddy and everyone solve this case? Or will this nightmare becomes reality... You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, I'm back with the sequel to WFRR: Maddy's story. Now just a warning to you all that this story may take a while to publish chapters because of school coming up, ****so I'll might not get everything published everyday like the last story. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the start of this sequel. **

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Darkness, that's all I'm seeing. I was standing in a dark abyss. The first thing I remember was going to bed after a hard shift from my job, then the next thing I'm standing here for no reason.

"Hello," my voice echoed around the darkness. "Anybody here?"

I walked through the darkness, while walking I kept calling out.

"Uncle Eddie!? Greasy?! Delores?!" I stopped and looked around; I felt my stomach tightening. "Anyone…"

I remembered this feeling when I got separated from my dad and Uncle Eddie back in Toon Town, but it felt different. My guessing is that I'm not so scared as I was long ago.

_Maddy…_

I froze, the hairs on my back rose from hearing that ghostly voice. The voice echoed around. The voice sounded…familiar like I've heard him before. It had a high octave in its voice, and it sound crazed.

_Maddy…_

I looked around the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" I said.

Suddenly, a high screeching laugh boomed throughout the abyss. I covered my ears to cover the noise.

_"I'm coming for you Valiant…I'm coming for you and the ones you care about!" _The voice boomed around me.

That voice…I know who it is. The moment he laughed; a memory popped into my head from a few months ago. Seeing those burning red eyes…

_Judge Doom_.

* * *

I jolted awake from my bed. My long hair was a mess, and I could barely see what's around me. I leaned over to my bedside table and grabbed my glasses. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 5:30 AM. I groaned. This was the fifth time this month of having these strange dreams. I don't know why I'm getting them. All I remember from the dream was hearing that high squeaky laugh. I shivered, Judge Dooms voice echoed through my head, saying that he's coming for me and the ones I care about.

That's impossible, Judge Doom is dead. How can he swore revenge on me and destroy my friends and family? I don't know.

With no way of getting back to bed now, I pulled the covers off of me. I looked over at my desk and saw Squeaky snoring away in his basket bed with a pink cushion in it. I shook my head, I knew that Squeaky was a heavy sleeper, but I didn't know that heavy. I climbed down a spinning staircase and headed toward the kitchen.

5 months after solving the Acme Murder, Uncle Eddie decided to let me live in my own apartment in the same building as him. It may not be as big as I want it to be, but I called it home. It has a bed on a 'top floor' made of strong metal, a small kitchen area with an oven and stovetop, a small living room where I usually do my art, and a large window with a fire escape. Eddie would help me pay my rent because the job I have now doesn't give me enough to pay it all.

I filled my tea kettle with water and put it on the stove. I turned the heat on the stove, and let the water warm up a little bit. I then took out a blue mug and a chamomile tea pouch and put it in my mug. When the water was whistling through the kettle, I turned off the stove, carefully poured the hot water in my mug, and moved my tea pouch in the water. I threw away the pouch when the tea was ready. I took a seat on my pale green couch, covered myself with my beige blanket, and got comfortable.

I took a sip of my chamomile, it was hot, but I sipped it anyway. I still can't stop thinking about the dream I had last night. About Judge Doom, he was the man who murdered not only Marvin Acme, but also R.K. Maroon because that maniac wanted to build a freeway. I mean, that was a crazy idea right?! Doom even killed my father when he robbed at Toon Towns bank… I wanted to talk to someone about it, but who? Who would believe me?

Greasy may still be asleep at Toon Town. Our relationship to each other has grown over the past few months, so I knew I could talk to him. I guess it could be awkward to tell him about his former boss. After Doom's 'death', the Toon Patrol were sent to court in both Toon Town, and here in LA. I even helped them to prove that they were not guilty like they helped me back then. I knew they didn't mean any of those things they did back then. Would it be bad to talk to Greasy? We promised each other we would tell each other everything.

Eddie may not believe me because he saw Doom getting killed by the DIP. I know it would be a hard subject to go through because Doom killed Dad three long years ago, and he may not believe me at all. Living here with him, I promised him I can tell him anything if something was on my chest like stress at school, work, or relationship issues (if he found out that Greasy broke my heart, Eddie would go after him and try to kill him even without the DIP).

I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I was about to take another sip when a knock came from my door. I jumped, spilling a little bit of my tea on my blanket. I didn't expect any company this early in the morning. Weird.

I put my mug on the small coffee table in front of me, placed my blanket on the couch, and headed toward the door. I went to my closet and pulled my thin mint green robe and let it hang on my shoulders. Even though I was wearing a black tank top and white with tiny black star pajama pants, I'm not comfortable of seeing people in my PJs.

I went to my door and looked at the peep hole on the door. I didn't see anyone. Strange, unless… I opened the door and looked down.

"Smarty?"

Smarty was in front of my apartment door. He was wearing his pink zoot suit, his large pink hat, hot pink tie with a diamond in the center, and his white spats on his feet.

"Mornin' Maddy, sorry if I 'yoke' ya."

"No, you didn't, I was up." I opened the door a bit more. "Please come in."

Smarty came in and stood in the living room. He looked like he was inspecting my apartment.

"Are you by yourself Smarty?" I asked, locking the door.

"Yeah," Smarty turned to me. "Thought of starting the day early, the others are still asleep."

I nodded. "You like tea?"

"You have coffee?"

"Yes, I'll put the coffee maker on."

I went to the counter and pulled out my coffee maker and took out two types of coffee from the cabinet.

"Regular or Decaf?"

"Regular," Smarty answered in the distance.

I put the decaf away and put two and half spoons of regular coffee in the maker. I filled up the water area, then pressed the red button. I went to the coffee table, and my tea was cold already. I dumped out my tea in the sink and cleaned my mug. While the coffee was making, I took out a white mug from the pantry and placed it next to the coffee maker.

"This is a nice 'niece' Maddy,"

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Smarty looking at a recent canvas I painted. It was a landscape painting of Downtown Toon Town. It was nighttime, so it had the moon up, the face-like buildings filled with bright lights, and a few toons were walking down the sidewalks.

"Thanks Smarty," I said, pouring coffee in both mugs. "I didn't know you were interested in art."

"Not really," he said with uncertainty. "I just found your paintings 'clinique' and seemed to catch my eye."

"That's so sweet Smarty, thank you."

I brought both mugs filled with coffee and placed the white one in front of Smarty who took a seat on the couch. I sat on the end opposite of Smarty on the couch. There was awkward silence between us, I didn't know how to start a conversation with Smarty. I looked over and Smarty took a sip of his coffee.

"This is good coffee Maddy." Smarty said looking at his mug. "Good and strong."

"Thanks," I took a sip of mine, and let the strong liquid go through my throat. "So how are you and the others doing?"

Smarty looked over at me. "Everyone's good. It's our day off today, so we don't have much to do. What about you?"

"Nothing much. I have winter break so no school until January 12th. All I'm doing is catching up on work and painting a little bit." I gestured to my other canvas that was next to my finished one of Toon town. It didn't have much on it, but only the background, which is just a collage of light and dark blues.

Smarty nodded and took another sip of his coffee. He looked up at me with puzzlement. "Is that all?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, I've heard from Greasy you looked like you didn't get enough 'sheep' one day."

"Oh," I felt my cheeks heat up. "Greasy told you about that?"

"Yeah, and that's not all," Smarty continued. "Every time we come visit you, you looked to be in a different world like you were 'say-dreaming'."

"Oh…" I looked down at my mug, he caught me.

Smarty put down his mug and looked at me in the eye. He gently took my chin and made me look at him, his facial features changed to concern. "Maddy, what's going on?"

I gulped, Smarty wants to know what's going on, but should I tell him? What if he reacts if I remind him of Doom? I don't want him to get mad…

"Maddy," Smarty said still holding my chin. "You know you can tell me anything. Remember when you were little, that I promised you can tell me anything that's bothering you?"

I gulped. "Yes."

"Yeah, and you know you can tell Greasy about this too ya know. He's worried about ya and-"

"SMARTY!"

We jumped and turned to the front door; the door was jiggling very violently. Suddenly, the door dropped down, and Greasy barged into the room looking mad as a hornet. His hat was down a little too down, and his greased hair had spiked ends. Even his eyes were burning red with fury.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME OR TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO VISIT CARIÑO?!" Greasy yelled, slamming Smarty onto the floor. He was holding Smarty on the neck like he was going to strangle him.

Smarty coughed. "I wanted to leave the house first anyway and thought of visiting Maddy in the process. I left that note on the 'downer' didn't you see it?!"

"Yeah, but you should have brought me first!" Greasy kept a firm grip on Smarty, and Smarty was choking and coughing.

I gasped. "Greasy, stop that!"

Greasy looked behind and saw me. He gasped, and his cheeks were turning red. His eyes turned from red to normal.

"Sorry Maddy," Greasy said letting go of Smarty. "I guess I got carried away."

"Uh, yeah!" I exclaimed, then pointed toward the door that was on the black and white tiled floor. "And you owe me a new door!"

Greasy's cheeks became redder by the second, even his whole face was turning from his dark brown fur to burgundy red. He hid his face under his green hat, so he wasn't looking at me. I sighed, sometimes Greasy can get carried away now that we're a couple. As much as I love his protectiveness, he can be a little _overprotective_. One time while I was at the park by myself sketching trees, he thought I was being followed by some guy (which was actually true), and literally tried to finish the guy off. Luckily, the police were there, and they arrested the man before Greasy could do anything. We were lucky that the police gave Greasy a warning, and I was happy that Greasy cared for my wellbeing, but he shouldn't let his anger go out every time he thinks I'm in danger.

I sighed again. "Greasy, as much as I love that you came over." I stood up, and helped Smarty up to his feet. "But you shouldn't get mad at Smarty for not bringing you along with him. Besides, Smarty is just a friend, and I would never do anything that could affect our relationship now."

"Uh Maddy, what are you talking about?! I only came by to see you that's all!" Smarty exclaimed with his cheeks becoming rosy.

I looked down at Smarty with a small glare. "Yes I understand Smarty, but I'm just saying that we were talking like _the friends_ we were back then." I then looked at Greasy. "And that was it Greasy, we just talking like _friends_. I would _never _betray you if that is what you were thinking."

That's it, I have to tell him the truth. I can't keep it bottled up now. Now that Greasy is here now, and from what Smarty told me, he's worried about my wellbeing. I need to tell him why I have been tired all this time.

I sighed. "The truth is," I sat down on a recliner that was close to the couch. "There is something I should tell you guys…But I don't think you're going to like it."

Greasy took his spot on the couch where I was sitting, and Smarty took his usual spot as well.

"What is it muchacha?" Greasy asked with concern in his voice.

I sighed. Here goes nothing. I looked at the two weasels. "Guys, the reason I have been tired all this time…is because I have been having these strange dreams."

The weasels raised their eyebrows.

"That's it?" Smarty asked like I was out of my mind. "Dreams?"

"Smarty," Greasy hissed at Smarty, that was the first time Greasy said his first name (technically second since he exclaimed Smarty's name when he broke down my door). He then looked at me. "Anything else?"

"Yes," I answered, playing with my strap of my robe. "These dreams, they felt more like nightmares. In the nightmares, I was in an endless dark space, and I was alone. Not only that, but when I said who was there, I heard this high squeaky laugh."

The weasels looked at each other funny, then Greasy told me to continue.

"Guys…that voice…I think it was Judge Dooms voice, and he said he's coming for me...and the ones I care about."

I paused and looked away; I didn't want to see the weasels looking angry at me. As much as I didn't like that they worked with Judge Doom, I didn't want to think of it.

"That's it?" I looked up, and saw Smarty giving me a puzzled look. "That's the reason why you've been so tired?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

"Por qué no nos dijiste cariño?" Greasy asked in Spanish with concern in his voice.

"Because I thought they were just dreams that would go away in an instance. That, and I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable if I reminded you two of Judge Doom since he was your boss…" I looked back down and rubbed my eyes. I wasn't crying or anything, just tired…even though I had regular coffee not long ago.

I heard slow footsteps coming toward me, but I didn't react to it. Suddenly, I felt someone taking my hands. I relaxed my hands, but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at anyone.

"Mi amor," I opened my eyes, and I saw Greasy holding my hands and was standing at the foot of my recliner. "You shouldn't have kept it bottled up like that ever, and you don't have to feel like you couldn't tell us anything that is relatable to Judge Doom."

I looked away, and took it all in. Greasy sounded like he was being super honest with me about this, should I believe it?

"Maddy…" Greasy caressed my cheek. He never said my name ever except when he really needs to. He brought my face up to his, and I looked down at his bright eyes. His eyes were always illuminating because of how dark his fur was. It was the one thing that was attractive of him. Except when he was a pervert back when he was on Dooms side.

Anyway, back to the story.

Greasy brought his snout to my face, and he gave me a passionate kiss that I soon relaxed into. Both of our lips moved in sync, but not too intensely. Sometimes I always fall to Greasy's make out sessions, try to break free, and Greasy brings me back to them. We were like this for a few more seconds until we heard someone clearing there throat.

Greasy and I broke up our kiss, looked over and saw Smarty crossing his arms. He made a disgusted face.

"Really Greasy, making out with your girl in front of me?!" he asked.

Greasy snickered. "It does bother you eh boss?"

"You got a problem with that?" Smarty asked coming up to us.

"Well," Greasy came up to Smarty face to face. "That's what you get for leaving me at headquarters, and not telling me you were going to see muchacha."

"Guys," I said with exhaustion in my voice. "Do you always have to pick fights?"

"Yes," both weasels said at the same time.

I sighed. I yawned, then stretched my back. "Well, I better get back to bed. I've had as much fun as I can handle."

I stood up, then headed toward the stairs that lead to my bed. I stopped then turned to the weasels "Gracias chicos, for the talk."

Both weasels smiled at me.

"De nada, mi amor." Greasy said, then gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, we'll see you soon Maddy." Smarty said. He picked up both mine and his mug and put it in the sink.

After lifting my door on its hinges, both weasels left my apartment. When the door finally closed, I giggled. Those guys never changed. Sure there good guys now, but they'll always be themselves no matter what.

I put my robe back in my closet, climbed up the staircase, then plopped myself on my bed. I took off my glasses, then looked at the clock, and it read 6:50 AM. I groaned, thinking that I don't have much time to sleep, but thank goodness I don't have work today.

I covered myself with my blanket, and I drifted off into deep slumber the moment I closed my eyes.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 1 is complete. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review, fav, or follow it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2, hope you're enjoying this. So keep on reading! **

**Characters from WFRR aren't mine. I only own my OC. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After falling asleep for like two and a half hours, I ate a quick breakfast, took a quick shower, and got ready for the day.

Since LA doesn't get cold as much, I decided to wear a light-weight sky blue long sleeve, black skirt, leggings, and my black and white converse shoes. I pulled my long hair in a ponytail and put contacts on. Since it's the new year, I decided I'm going to wear my contacts more often.

I brought my backpack out behind my desk chair. I packed my sketchbook, pencils, wallet, recorder, drawing markers, and my portable easel. Since I don't have work until tomorrow, I have the freedom to create!

When I don't have school or work, you would see me in either Toon Town or LA's parks drawing or painting landscapes. Living right by Toon Town has given me the chance to experiment with my painting skills, that and I run in to some of my friends in Toon Town.

I slipped my bag on while Squeaky bounced on my shoulder, and we exited my apartment. Before leaving, I thought of visiting Uncle Eddie. I walked down the hallway and stopped when I saw the sign of 'Valiant and Valiant'. I knocked on the door and waited.

"It's open." Eddies voice was heard behind the door.

I opened the door and was greeted with the smell of strong cologne. I gasped and held my breath.

"What the heck Uncle?!" I cringed at the strong smell.

"What, can't a man wear cologne Maddy?" Eddie asked at his clean desk.

"Yeah, but not too much." I entered the apartment as I looked around the room.

Over the past few months, me Eddie and Delores have been cleaning the office to make it spiffy again and not a junkyard. Gone were all the old paperwork and files that Eddie didn't need, the empty bottles of liquor were thrown in the trash, and Eddie was not drinking so much now that the case was over. Instead of his drinking habit, he has a new habit of eating jellybeans.

"So what's your plans today?" Eddie asked, drinking his coffee on his desk. "Drawing again?"

"Yes, since I don't have work today, I thought of going to Toon Town to do a bit of drawing." I answered and took a seat at my father's chair. Eddie didn't mind me sitting at my dad's desk since I am family.

"Well, hope you have fun," Eddie smiled at me, then looked back at a file on his desk.

"Any luck with those two cases?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice.

For the past few weeks, toons have begun disappearing from Toon Town. From a few Disney characters, to cartoons of toon town. Not only that, but they were toons I knew. The new cases were Bugs Bunny, and Mickey Mouse. 2 weeks ago, both Bugs and Mickey said they got these phone calls from some unknown person. He said he wanted to meet them and talk about a deal for a new movie they said from their girlfriends Lola and Minnie, and they both never came back.

"No Mads," Eddie answered looking up from the file. "I talked to C.B. Maroon, the new owner of Maroon Cartoons, he said no one came by asking for a movie deal with Bugs or Mickey."

"Maybe whoever kidnapped Bugs and Mickey were probably jealous of them and wanted them out of the way for something." I thought aloud.

"Maybe," Eddie mumbled.

"Bugs and Mickey are now the fifth and sixth toon who disappeared right?"

"Yeah, if this keeps up Mads, Maroon Cartoons will be a deserted studio."

Suddenly, the phone on his desk was ringing. Eddie brought the phone in front of him and held the ear part of the phone.

"Valiant," Eddie said through the mic on the phone. I heard muffling on the other line, and it sounded familiar. "Wait Jessica slow down."

_Jessica? _I thought. _What is she calling about?_

"Don't worry, We're on our way." Eddie hung up the phone and froze. He looked up at me with uncertainty.

"Uncle Eddie, what's going on?" I asked as Squeaky squeaked on the desk.

Eddie didn't say anything. He looked like he was horrified and scared. The way he was looking at me, I didn't like it.

"That was Jessica on the phone, she said that Roger is missing."

* * *

The moment Uncle Eddie said those words, me and Eddie were driving to Roger and Jessica's house in Toon Town. We just entered through the curtain, and just like last time, the whole landscape was singing to us, but not as jolly as before.

"Roger is missing?" I asked like I couldn't believe it and was getting anxious. "How did it happen Eddie, why was Roger kidnapped?"

"Hey," Eddie tried to calm me while we were driving downtown. "Maddy, you need to stay calm. We don't know if Roger was kidnapped like Bugs or Mickey. All I got from Jessica was that Roger was missing, and now were going to ask her some questions that's all."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. After I breathed out, I turned and smiled at Uncle Eddie. "I'm happy that you're back to helping toons Eddie."

"And I'm glad you are staying for good Mads." Eddie said while turning toward a neighborhood.

"Yeah, when I told mom that I wanted to stay in LA with you, she was a little concerned whether I was going to be okay, but I reassured her I've got you and friends who will support me in all the way."

"Well, I'm glad she is fine with you staying here."

"I mean, she is still coming over whenever she can." I said. "But I hope not all the time."

"Why is that?"

"Well, she sounded upset on the phone when I told her I wanted to stay in LA, and she insisted of me coming to Kentucky for the summer."

"That's what mothers are, they are very concerned for their children." Eddie said while looking at the Toon houses in the neighborhood to find the Rabbits residence.

"I wonder how mom's going to react that I have a boyfriend now."

"Who happens to be a toon." Eddie stopped the car when we arrived at the Rabbits house. He parked the car and turned to me. "I still can't believe you are in a relationship to a Toon who worked for Doom."

"Uncle, we've been through this," I said rubbing my eyes with annoyance. "Greasy and the other weasels were_ used_ in Doom's plans, and they never knew that they were going to be dipped until I showed them that recording."

"Well, technically they _found_ the recorder, but what if they go back to their dark ways Maddy? I know you care for these weasels, especially Greasy, but you can't change for who they are."

"I know Uncle," I looked at my Uncle with a stern face. "And I wasn't planning too." I got out of the car and laid my back to the side of the car.

I rubbed my face and groaned. I know the weasels are trying to be the good guys, but like what Uncle Eddie said. I can't change for who they are. They are weasels, and the other toons know that weasels can't be trusted. But I trust them, for Greasy and Smarty listened to everything I said this morning, and they didn't care how long they stayed. Heck, Smarty wanted to know if I was alright because he never acted like that to his goons.

"Oh Maddy!"

My thoughts were interrupted when Jessica came out of her house and embraced me. I gasped, but when I heard Jessica quietly crying, I gave her a warm embrace.

"Hey Jessica," I said as I embraced her. "We came as soon as you called."

When Jessica came out of our embrace, Squeaky jumped into Jessica's arms and rubbed against Jessica's chest. Jessica was a mess; she had tear filled eyes, her hair was not smooth as it was before, and she was shaking like a leaf. She turned toward the door with her arm out. "Thank you again for coming Maddy, please do come in."

Me and Uncle Eddie followed Jessica into her house. She gestured us to sit on the green sofa in the living room as she went to the kitchen. When Jessica came back, she had a tray with a tea set. She poured the teapot slowly but was shaking as she poured.

"Here Jessica, let me." The teapot said as it moved on its own and poured the three teacups. The sugar came to life and put each a spoonful of sugar in both cups, and the cups slid on the little coffee table to me and Eddie.

I took a sip of the tea and found it to be passion tea. I put my cup down as Eddie got down to business.

"Jessica," Eddie started. "I'm sorry about Roger's sudden disappearance, but I need to ask you a few questions if that is alright with you?"

Jessica sniffed as she sat on the couch. "I'll tell you anything, anything that'll help you reunite my honey bunny to me."

Squeaky jumped from my lap to Jessica's lap and purred like a kitty cat. Jessica gave a soft smile and petted the toon shoe.

I took out my tape recorder and nodded to Eddie. Eddie saw me, then looked back to the toon woman.

"Okay Jessica," Eddie said. The toon woman looked at him from petting. "Maddy has a tape recorder, so we can remember what you said through our interrogation. Okay?"

Jessica nodded. Eddie looked at me and gave a nod. I understood, and pressed record.

"Okay," Eddie started. "When was the last time you saw Roger Jessica?"

"I say around dinner, that was I think 7:00 and Roger just came home from work just as I placed food on the table." Jessica answered.

"Did Roger say anything to you?"

"Only saying that he was home, but he wasn't his jolly self when he came home."

"Why was he upset?" Eddie asked leaning on his chair.

"Roger told me he was called to Maroon's office, but I don't remember the rest. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Jessica. You said Roger got a phone call, do you remember what that was about?"

"Only that he got a call from someone asking to meet Roger at someplace to ask a deal for a new movie premiere."

"Did Roger tell you where he was going before he left you?" Eddie asked.

Jessica thought about it for a little bit until she snapped her fingers.

"After he finished his phone call, Roger explained to me that he was going to meet this man at the bar down in Toon Town." She finished.

Eddie turned to me and I stopped the recording. He then turned back to Jessica.

"What's the name of the bar?" Eddie asked.

"The Bar." Jessica answered simply.

"That's it? Just 'The Bar'?"

"Yes."

Me and Eddie looked at each other funny. The Bar? That is a weird name, and I expect toons to name there stores or restaurants better than that.

When we finished talking with Jessica, we thanked her and told he we will be in touch if anything happens. Jessica showed us to the door as we were about to leave.

As I was about to leave, I forgot Squeaky was still with Jessica. I looked over at Squeaky who was still in Jessica arms. I looked at the shoe who was in the toon woman's arms, then to Jessica who looked a little happy of having some comfort.

I gave a sad smile. "Hey Jessica,"

"Yes Maddy?"

"Would you do me a favor and keep Squeaky with you? I think you need some company for a while until we find Roger."

Jessica and Eddie looked at me stunned. "Are-Are you sure Maddy?" Jessica asked me.

I nodded. "Squeaky is good at comforting others who are in grief or in panic." Squeaky looked at me with sad eyes. "Besides, I don't think Squeaky wants to leave you if you're so sad."

Jessica nodded, and Squeaky still looked at me sad in the toon woman's arms. I looked down at Squeaky and gave him a pet on the head.

"Squeaky, I want you to take care of Jessica for me okay? Can you handle it?"

Squeaky looked at me upset, then jumped into my arms and nuzzled my face. I held the shoe up to my face, then kissed him on his cheek. I gave Squeaky back to Jessica who held him to her chest.

"Take good care of him Jessica, please?" I asked with a tear rolling down on my face.

"I will." She nodded.

Eddie held me around my shoulders, and we exited Jessica's home.

As I jumped in the car, I turned to the house with Jessica and Squeaky still at the door. I sniffed as Eddie drove the car out of the neighborhood.

* * *

**Theres Chapter 2, sorry for those who loved Squeaky in this story. I had this idea of Squeaky being as a 'therapy dog' since Jessica is going to be alone for a while without her husband. So I hope you are liking this story, and ill try to publish much as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3, sorry for the long wait, but I had school, and constant studying. Anyway, this will be short, but I will try to update as much as I can. Also, there might be grammar or spelling issues because of how late this was. I'm sorry.**

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this. **

**And keep on reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Jessica wasn't kidding." Eddie said as he parked the car on the side of the road. "When she explained Roger goes to 'The Bar', I thought she was pulling our legs."

"I know," I came out of the passenger side and closed the door. We were parked in front of a brightened alleyway that was a couple minutes from the Rabbits house.

After speaking with Jessica, me and Eddie decided to go to 'The Bar' to investigate more on how Roger disappeared.

"I thought Roger doesn't drink." I said walking next to Uncle Eddie in the alleyway.

"He doesn't. Roger hardly touches that stuff ever since he turned into a train whistle."

I was confused. "But why does he goes to a bar if he doesn't drink?"

We saw flashing lights coming from deeper into the alley. We looked up at the colored lights, and the sign were flashing blue and pink writing. What was crazy it read 'The Bar'.

"Toons," Eddie whispered.

"Gets us every time," I laughed.

Eddie stifled a rare giggle, then we started entering the bar.

We went through double doors, and we were greeted with the sound of laughing toons, and the smell of something sweet.

'The Bar' looked like the Ink and Paint Club, but toon-like and it wasn't so dark. The walls were painted salmon colored pink, and the tables were round with each a vase of toon roses and white tablecloth. At the left side of the room, there was a bar with Mortimer Mouse serving beverages to Rocky and Mugsy. In the center of the room was a huge stage with none other than Huey, Dewey, and Louie playing old rock and roll instrumental music.

"Didn't know those kids could play." Eddie said walking toward the bar.

"Yeah, me neither." I answered.

We took two seats on the bar chairs, and waited for Mortimer. The tall mouse turned to us, and gave us a big smile.

"Well, it ain't my pal Eddie Valiant," Mortimer started, cleaning a shot glass. He looked over at me and gave a huge toothy smile. "And Maddy Valiant! Why I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. And look at you now!" He took my hand and lightly kissed it.

I gave Mortimer a sheepish smile. "Its good to see you too Mortimer."

Mortimer Mouse is Mickey Mouse's number one rival. In either Toon Town or in production, Mortimer always tries to win Minnie Mouse's heart, but had never came close. He was dressed in long khakis and a long sleeve orange turtleneck.

"Are you two interested in our today specials?" Mortimer asked taking out a small notebook and a fountain pen. "Today's specials is our famous French Dip sandwich with extra beef, soup special is New England Clam Chowder, and lastly-"

"Sorry Mortimer, but we need you to answer a few questions, and we can't wait." Eddie cut the mouse off.

"Why I never!" Mortimer said appalled and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Mortimer, but we really need your help. We're investigating a possible missing toon case. Along with other characters." I started to explain. "We were wondering if Roger Rabbit comes down here often?"

"A lot of toons come down here," Mortimer answered acting like he didn't care. "And you expect me to remember a single toon rabbit?"

"Please Mortimer, this is really important."

Mortimer held his chin like he was thinking what I said. "Well, I might know something, but I can't put my finger on it," He then turned to me with a crooked smile and almost closed eyes. "Unless a song from I don't know…a singer from The Ink and Paint Club can help jog my memory."

Eddie looked between me and Mortimer, who didn't looked happy. "Nah uh, no way my niece is singin' for yah. We don't have time for this." He took ahold of my arm and we went for the door.

"Well, that's too bad Valiant," Mortimer said like he was liking what he was seeing. "I thought you of all detectives would do anything to get answers."

That made Eddie stop in his tracks. He turned to the human-height mouse.

"I do, but blackmailing my niece isn't one of them."

That made the whole bar stopped their talking, and Huey Dewey and Louie stopped playing. I gulped when everyone was staring at me and Eddie.

"Well, one of my other entertainers ain't here." Mortimer said crossing his arms. "Either I get someone to perform for my customers, or you get no answers. Your call."

Eddie glared at the large toon mouse, while I looked at Mortimer surprised. I knew Mortimer was known to be arrogant and rude, but I didn't expect him to be the blackmailing type. Thank god Greasy wasn't here, otherwise he would try to kill Mortimer.

I looked at Eddie. "Uncle, maybe we should-"

"No Maddy, we're not listening to him. And I will not let you be a part of this blackmail." Eddie said as we turned to the exit.

"But what about Roger and the other toons. If we don't get Mortimer to talk, we'll never find the other missing toons."

"We'll find another way, but not at this kind of place."

As were talking, we were heading to the car.

"So you go to the Ink and Paint Club to investigate a possible affair, but you don't go here to figure out missing toon cases?"

That made Eddie stop and look at me with a glare. I just stood my ground as we faced each other right next to the car. I couldn't believe it. I was fighting with my Uncle. Let me remind you we have never fought like this, tiny arguments yes, but nothing big as this.

I still stared at my uncle, who looked away from me like he was thinking of something. He looked at me with a mix of regret and determination.

"Maddy, I don't think you should be apart of this case with me." Eddie said.

I felt my face go cold, and my mouth gapped. "What? Why?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt if something would have happened to you. You being part of blackmail is one of them, and I don't want you to be a part of that anymore."

"But Eddie, I want to help find Roger and the other toons. Roger is my friend, and I want to find-."

"I'm sorry Maddy," Eddie finished then got in the drivers seat.

I stood where I was. I couldn't believe it…Eddie just cut me off.

I went in the passenger seat and looked ahead what was in front of me as Eddie started the car as we were heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4.**

**So here are three new characters that I don't think were in a cartoon, but they were in this comic called 'WFRR Resurrection of Doom'. **

**Three toon weasels. The weasels didn't have name in the comic I don't think, but I found the names from this artist on DeviantArt, so the characters aren't mine, nor the names. **

**Hope you are enjoying this story, and keep on reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I sighed as I cleaned up a plate filled table in a diner. I stacked all the dirty dinner plates and glasses in a black bin, then wiped the table. After wiping the table down with a damp cloth, I picked up the black bin, then went to the back of the diner.

This is out of all the jobs that are out in the world, this is my opinion the worst job I had in my life.

The diner I'm working in is called Millie's Café. As much I love eating at this restaurant like any customer, I totally hate being a waiter. The reason for this is because I don't get good tips from anyone, and I don't get paid enough from the manager of this establishment. Not only that, some of the customers would get mad at me for there food for not coming out as fast enough for them (Mostly high impatient men).

The reason I'm not working at Maroon Studios is because the Studio didn't want extra artists. Aka female artists… They gave me the choice of helping in the printing room, which prints out all the scripts the cartoons need to play their part, but I declined…and I regretted it.

I placed the bin down of the conveyor belt that brought the dishes to the sinks in the back. I smoothed out my black shirt and red skirt and went to the counters to get my notebook. Since it was the end of the dinner shift, there weren't many people coming and going. I looked over the counters to see any customers who were new, and then something caught my eye.

Three toon weasels were at a booth in a corner at the right. They were looking over their menus that I didn't see their faces. Thinking that it was Smarty and the gang until I realized that the whole Toon Patrol weren't here. Shrugging it off, I went to the table with my converse shoes clapping on the hardwood floor. I stood in front of the table with a small smile on my face.

"Hey Smarty, I didn't expect you to be here today." I said looking down at the weasels.

"Excuse me?!" The weasel who was by himself on my left flipped the menu down and gave me a hard glare. "I am not Smarty you broad!"

I took a step back as I was called something very inappropriate. The other weasels dropped there menus and they were not the other Toon Patrol Weasels. The one who called me 'broad' was a light tan weasel wearing a zoot suit that looks exactly like Smarty's but light purple instead of pink, a white dress shirt, black tie, matching purple pants, a light purple hat, frizzled long black hair, and piercing blue eyes. The second weasel across from the purple wearing weasel kind of reminded me of Psycho. He was a tan colored weasel with a tuff of orange hair and was wearing a salmon pink trench coat. The last weasel didn't look as menacing compared to the other two. He was a tan weasel with fiery red hair under a small pale green bowlers hat, wearing a yellow shirt under a pale green jacket, same colored green tie, and bright neon green pants.

I looked at each other the weasels with a raised eyebrow. From my time in Toon Town, I have never seen these weasels before.

I shook that thought away and gave a apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew."

"Well ya thought wrong." The purple wearing weasel growled. "My name isn't even close to that low life weasel."

"Oh…"

"Since a broad like yourself don't look like you know me, its Slithy."

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"We're ready to order broad." Slithy cut my sentence off with a smirk.

I glared down at the weasel. He called me 'broad' like three times already, and the other weasels were chuckling. I cleared my throat to not let my anger control me and brought my notepad and pen up.

"What would you three like to drink?" I started.

"You didn't even said your name." Slithy said.

"Its Maddy, so what do you three like to drink?"

"Black Coffee." Slithy answered.

"Water," the weasel with the red hair said.

"Ice tea," the weasel with the trench coat answered.

"Coming right up," I said as I turned my heel to the counter.

I first filled the ice tea and water first as I waited for the coffee maker making the coffee. As I waited, I was still thinking about what Eddie said to me yesterday. I can't believe Eddie told me I couldn't help him with the case anymore. As much as I want to help find Roger and the other toons, I don't know where to start. Not only that, I don't even know who took Roger in the first place.

"Hey broad!" Slithy exclaimed at his table. "Where's my coffee?!"

I jumped as I forgot I was still working. I quickly poured the coffee in the mug and placed the drink on the small tray with the other drinks and quickly made my way to the table. As I went past the trench coat weasel, I felt a foot on my leg, and I exclaimed in shock as I fell on the floor and my drinks spilled on the floor. I felt this burning sensation on my back as I lifted myself up on my hands and legs. When I was on my feet, I looked at myself. I was covered in drink with the smell of coffee and ice tea. Even my hair was drenched with drink as well. I looked at the weasels who were laughing there heads off.

"Didn't know you were a clumsy broad girl." Slithy laughed with his hand on his stomach.

The other two were hanging onto one another as they laughed there heads off. I looked at them with tears at the brim of my eyes, but I was more angry than upset at them. As I was about to say something, I heard the door opening and closing in the back.

"What's going on here?!"

The weasels stopped laughing as I sharply turned, and I saw my boss Mr. Mill walking from the kitchens. When he saw me, he had a surprised look, but changed to a serious look.

"What happened Valiant?" he asked.

"I was serving drinks to these three and I tripped sir." I answered simply, trying not to sound like I was upset.

Mr. Mill looked at me, then to the weasels behind me. When he looked back at me, he pointed a finger at me. "You, in the kitchens."

I gulped. I don't like how this is going. I slowly headed toward the kitchens. Before I opened the doors, I heard Slithy again.

"Have fun broad!" I heard the weasels laughing at me.

I heard Mr. Mills saying to the weasels, "You…out of my restaurant…now."

* * *

After my boss telling me to go home and saying that he was not mad at me, I was at home in my apartment taking a shower. I tried to wash off all the coffee and tea off of me as I rinsed my long hair under the shower head. I sighed, letting the water fall down past my eyes and lips like a waterfall, then I turned off the shower.

As I got out of the shower, I took the towel that was on my toilet and dried my hair. As I got in front of the mirror, I wrapped the towel around myself. I opened my door to the living room and the mirror was slowly coming clear.

I looked at myself as I itched the hot sensation on my upper back. I turned to the mirror and saw a raw pink burn mark where the hot coffee splashed on me when I fell. I looked at myself with a sigh and looked down at the sink.

My life was turning upside down.

The first thing that came in my mind was my career as an artist. I always wanted to be a great artist someday; drawing, painting, ink, anything my heart wanted. I wanted to work with something toon related, so that's why I wanted to work at Maroon Cartoons. Sadly, I got a job as a waitress at a diner that had bad tips that don't support me to pay rent or my art supplies.

The other thing was Eddie telling me to not help him with this new case anymore. I was heartbroken when he said those words and final. Ever since I first came back to Eddie, I have helped him with toon cases when I wasn't busy with school, or work. Me and Eddie have always cracked a case together, and we never fell apart of one another. Now, that bond shattered in a million pieces. I feel Eddie does not trust me anymore since I wanted to be apart of the blackmail. It was like looking at a complete stranger.

I went up to my room as I felt the whole room giving off slow music to my ear. After I changed into a warm periwinkle nightgown and let my hair down to my lower back, I was slowly walking down the stairs as I swayed to the music.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first the know there's_

_Just no getting over you_

I walked to the coffee table and found my small sketchbook with a pencil in the spiral. I picked up the book and slowly walked to the large window in the middle of the end wall.

_You know I'm just a fool who's willing _

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

I slowly opened the double glass doors that led to the fire escape. As I got out, the soft breeze flew in flowing my hair a bit.

_But now there's no way to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

I felt the night air breeze past me and made my hair flow in the wind. I held my left hand on the metal railing while holding my book on the other hand.

_My head is saying fool forget him_

_My heart is saying don't let go_

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

I shook my head as I spiraled up to the top of the apartment building. As I sang, I flipped through the pages looking for something.

_But now there's way to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

When I arrived at the top of the building, I found the page I was looking for. It was portrait of Uncle Eddie that I drew recently. As looked at the drawing, Eddie's portrait turned into a real person, who was giving me a genuine smile.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

Suddenly, Uncle Eddie's face turned back into a drawing. I ripped the picture out of my sketchbook and held it in my hands.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

As I sang the final high note, I rose the picture to the air at the tip of my fingers. As the drawing moved with the wind, it flew out of my grasp and flew away in the wind far away.

I followed the drawing in the wind with a sad expression. As I looked onward, I knew I can't help with my Uncle anymore, but I know I have to do something. I have decided on something that Uncle Eddie is no part of.

I'm going to solve Roger's mystery.

Since I'm still upset of Uncle Eddie, I'm going to take a distance with him and find my own help in solving this mystery.

And I know who to call.

* * *

**The song that Maddy sang was 'Hopelessly Devoted' from the movie 'Grease'. **

**I understand the song is kind of describing two lovers from the movie, but I think being hopelessly devoted is not only about two lovers. It can be family members as well. **

**Maddy felt heartbroken when Eddie didn't want her around the case anymore, so she felt she couldn't be around him since toons have always been apart of her childhood for so long. That bond between Maddy and Eddie broke, so she felt she needed some distance from him.**

**And that is why I decided on that song. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I pulled the earpiece to my ear as I dialed the phone number to Toon Patrol's HQ. As I closed the window to not let the night air in, I ran straight to the phone that was on the counter in the kitchen. The friends I'm calling were not what Uncle Eddie will get mad about, but since I'm not helping him anymore, he doesn't have any say to this.

As the phone was ringing, I was a little worried that the weasels won't help me because of there quarrel with Roger and other toons.

I heard the phone being picked up be one of the weasels.

"_Duh, hello?_"

I laughed lightly, greeting the one who answered. "Hi Stupid, can you put Smarty on the phone please?"

"_Duh sure!_"

I heard Stupid shouting over the phone, _"Uh boss, Maddy's on the phone!"_

I heard shuffling and Smarty and Greasy sounding confused. As much I wanted to talk to Greasy, I knew Smarty needs to know this since he's in charge of the Toon Patrol. I heard him taking the phone from Stupid.

"_Hey Mads, what's up?"_ the leader weasel asked.

"Hi Smarty, sorry of calling you guys at the end of the day." I looked over at my clock and it was 8:50.

"_That's alright, what is it?"_

I took a deep breath, this is it. "I need your help with something. You know the case of toons suddenly disappearing?"

"_Yeah, I heard of it why?"_

"Well…Roger is one of them, and I need you and the other's help."

I heard someone grabbing the phone and I heard Greasy's voice. _"We'll do it muchacha!" _Just then I heard a bonk and Greasy yelped and a thud on the solid floor.

"_Why would we solve a case that has to do with Roger? Isn't Valiant solving this case, and are you helpin' him?"_

"Well, you see…" I stopped, then I shook my head. "Eddie didn't want me to help him with the case anymore..."

"_Why Mads?" _Smarty asked with suspicion.

I sighed; I heard my guessing Greasy coming to his feet. I know he's not going to like this, but I can't lie to them.

"Eddie and I visited where Roger was last sighted before he disappeared. We asked Mortimer Mouse if Roger was at the bar, but he wouldn't talk so he blackmailed Eddie and I was a part of it…" I braced myself.

I heard the sound of a struggle and Greasy exclaiming saying no one messes with his muchacha and says he'll kill Mortimer for doing that. When I heard one of them knocking Greasy again, I heard the other weasels discussing something that I can barely hear. I then heard Smarty answer.

"_We're in."_

* * *

"Thanks Benny!" I said to Benny as he dropped me off in front of the same alleyway from yesterday.

"No problem Mads, see ya soon!"

I waved goodbye as the cab was on the road. I pulled my dark green sweater that Aunt Delores gave me for Christmas and placed my hands in the pockets of my dark blue jeans as I tapped my black sneaker on the toon-like sidewalk. My hair down its natural wavy self as it flew in the soft wind a little.

I looked around and saw the toon cars were driving at exceptionally fast speed, and other toons were walking down Toon Town like it was any normal day.

I sighed as I checked my watch. The hands just turned to nine o'clock. Me and Smarty discussed to meet each other at 'The Bar' around nine AM to talk with Mortimer.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar police sirens of the Toon Patrol van as the car parked in front of me. I smirked as each of the weasels came out of the car. Greasy came over to me as I leaned down and we kissed each other on the lips quickly and turned to the others.

"Just in time guys." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Alright mugs, you know the plan?" Smarty asked everyone as we all nodded.

We all entered 'The Bar' like it was any normal day. I was with Greasy as we were sitting at the bar area, Smarty and Psycho were sitting at a table, and Wheezy and Stupid were looking at a jukebox picking a catchy song. Since it was morning, there weren't any customers because it was still early.

"You sure about this muchacha?" Greasy asked me with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure." I answered as Mortimer was coming out from a back door.

Mortimer saw me and gave me a smirk. "Well if it ain't Maddy Valiant coming back for a second time."

I heard Greasy rumbled a growl, so I took his hand for comfort.

"So Maddy," Mortimer said not noticing Greasy glaring harshly. "Did you come back here to order, or did you change your mind about our little _deal_."

"For starters Mortimer, we didn't have a _deal_," I said as I felt the other weasels staring intently at me and Mortimer. "Me and Eddie just wanted to answer a few questions, and you strongly refused by proposing blackmail as your shield."

"And here you are coming back here with your weasel friend as your knight in shine in armor." Mortimer countered with a sneer. He then looked at me with a evil smirk. "I told you I'm not answering anythin' until I see your pretty face on my stage."

"¡ESO ES TODO!" I heard Greasy screamed. I turned and saw him jump over the bar and grab Mortimer by the collar and pinning him down on the ground.

"GREASY!" I exclaimed standing over the bar table as I saw Greasy and Mortimer fighting. Greasy didn't even react to my exclaimed voice.

I saw Smarty and Wheezy going behind the bar trying to get Greasy off the giant mouse. As Psycho and Stupid climbed next to me on the table watching the scene, something caught my eye on the lit floor. Without the weasels noticing, I crouched down the floor and went to the closest table. I picked up what caught my eye and looked at it curiously. It was a piece of black fabric; it was soft to the touch, and it felt like it came from a costume my guessing. I turned it over and I saw a white tag on the lining that said 'Ado'.

I put the piece of cloth in my pocket and something else caught my eye. It was another piece of cloth, but it wasn't black. It was red, a familiar toon colored red. I took ahold of the red cloth and inspect it further as I got to my feet. As I rubbed my fingers to the cloth, I knew I recognized it.

"Mortimer," I called as I turned to the tall mouse and weasels. I saw Mortimer struggling up on the bar with a black eye on his right eye, and his whiskers all scrunched up.

"What toots?" Mortimer asked like he was out of breath.

Greasy was about to go after Mortimer again except Smarty and Wheezy held his arms good. Greasy's clothing was a little wrinkled. The rim of his hat was ripped, and his jacket was almost off his shoulders. He even had a black eye forming on his left eye, but not as noticeable because of his dark fur.

"In the toon world, there are only three toon rabbits we know and love in the real world. Bugs Bunny, Lola Rabbit…and Roger Rabbit." I started walking over to the bar with my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mortimer asked crossing his arms.

I took out the red cloth in my hands and showed it to Mortimer. "Only _one_ character we all know wears red trousers Mortimer. _Roger Rabbit_ was here at your bar, and we want to know if he was with anyone suspicious?"

"And if I refuse?" Mortimer asked in a snobby attitude.

I leaned forward on the bar counter as I glared at Mortimer. I moved my head as if I was pointing to the two weasels who were holding Greasy. "You'll feel something that is a whole lot worse than what my boyfriend did to you now."

Psycho gave his hysterical laugh and everyone else started to chuckle as well. I saw Mortimer gulp, and his whole body shook with fear. Then he too began to laugh.

"Your joking, right? You expect to blackmail me, and think I'll get the answers you need Maddy? What would your father think of seeing you like th-"

I slapped Mortimer hard on the face with my face filled with anger. How _dare _he talk about my father?! Mortimer has no right to say his presence with anyone. I heard the weasels gasped at my temper.

I shook my head as if I came from a daydream, then looked at Mortimer who rubbed his sore cheek. I felt my underjaw shaking with fear and took a few steps back. I looked at my right palm that had a red tinge where I slapped the tall rat.

"What have I done..." I muttered.

With top speed, I exited the restaurant with flowing tears falling and my hand covering my mouth.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

The Toon Patrol looked at Maddy with wide eyes as she exited the bar. They have never seen Maddy so angry before as long as they knew her. Smarty and Greasy were the most shocked.

"Muchacha…" Greasy whispered in Smarty and Wheezy's hold.

"Greasy, check if she's alright." Smarty ordered as he and Wheezy let go of the dark weasel.

Greasy left the bar before he gave a harsh glare at Mortimer who just stared where Maddy left. When the dark weasel left, Smarty turned to Mortimer with a harsh glare that was way worse than Greasy's. Smarty jumped in the bar stool and pulled out his gun from his jacket at Mortimer. Mortimer yelped in fear and saw himself surrounded by the other weasels with no chance of escape. Each weasel showed the same anger Smarty was showing. Mortimer looked at Smarty with actual fear in his eyes as the lead weasel pointed at him.

"Oh, you just messed with the wrong woman Mortimer…" Smarty hissed as he held the gun. "Now if you don't want lead in yer' heart, I suggest you answer every single question I'm about to ask ya. Got it?"

Mortimer nodded fearfully at the gun and Smarty who was holding it.

* * *

Greasy held onto Maddy as she cried her heart out inside the back of the car. They were sitting on the floor against the front wall of the back. The only comfort Maddy was getting was Greasy holding her and running his hands through her hair. She sniffed as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Shh muchacha," Greasy whispered as he held his love. "It's alright now."

"No its not Greasy," Maddy sniffed in his arms. "I feel like all these negative things are coming at me like a magnet. First these nightmares, Eddie kicking me out of the case, something that happened at work, and now here! I can't believe I slapped a toon!" She cried as she tightened her embrace around Greasy.

Greasy sighed, then blinked with shock. He looked down at Maddy. "What do you mean 'something happened at work'?"

Maddy got out of Greasy's embrace and looked at him worried. She turned away from her with her fist in her mouth as if she pulled the cat out of the bag.

"Maddy," Greasy stood up and moved in front of her to look at her in the eye. "What happened?"

Maddy still didn't answer Greasy until she itched her back. As she wiped her tears, she breathed in and out slowly. She looked at him in the eye. "There was...a little accident while I was doing my shift at the diner, the one I showed you and the others. I was serving drinks to these weasels and I suddenly tripped on something…"

"Or someone," Greasy said with anger edged in his voice. "Who were these weasels cariño?"

"All I can remember is one of them. He looked just like Smarty, but he was wearing a light purple zoot suit, and piercing blue eyes. He called himself Slithy."

"Slithy?" Greasy turned away as he was thinking. "I never heard of him, maybe the boss knows." He looked back at her with concern as he held her face. "But are you alright?"

"Just got spilled with drink, and lost a little of my pride," Maddy answered with a fake smile. "But physically I'm alright." She didn't want to say she got a light burn because Greasy would surely want to see it, and she wasn't ready for that.

Greasy looked at his girlfriend like he wanted to say more but shook it away. He just looked at her with concern. "You sure mi amor?"

Maddy answered by kissing him on the cheek and hugged him. She nodded in there embrace. "Yes, thank you for listening."

Greasy nodded as he sniffed Maddy's hair. The smell of fresh flowers in morning dew lingered in his mind. "You're welcome amor."

Just then, they heard the driver's side door opening and closing. They got out of there embrace as they heard the small window opening. They looked up and Smarty was looking down at them.

"You okay Mads?" Smarty asked with concern.

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Its fine Mads, Mortimer had no 'sight' to talk about your father."

It was silent for a while until Greasy broke it. "How did go talking to Mortimer boss?"

"He answered everything I asked when I pointed the gun at him. We'll talk more when we get back to HQ."

With that being said, Smarty started the car as Stupid and Psycho came in the back with Maddy and Greasy. Greasy sat back with Maddy against the wall as the girl laid her head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6, sorry for the long wait for the ones who loves this story. I hope you enjoy. **

**And keep on reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**FIRST PERSON**

"Okay, from what we know so far," I said as I stood in front of a chalkboard that was filled with clues and pictures of the case. "Toons have begun disappearing in Toon Town by some stranger wearing a black costume from this piece of cloth that was at Mortimer's Bar," I pointed at the hand drawn picture of a phantom like character with a question mark and the piece of cloth that was next to it.

"From what Mortimer said," Smarty said from his desk. Me and the Toon Patrol were having our meeting in his office. "He overheard Roger and the stranger in black 'dissecting' about a movie deal 'cause the rabbit was fired at Maroon Studios, and he was looking for possible work."

I took a piece of chalk and wrote what Smarty said under Roger's picture at the bottom and drew an arrow toward the phantom and writing down 'kidnapped?'.

"Alright, anything else guys?" I turned to the rest of the Toon Patrol. Greasy and Psycho were sitting on the small comfy chairs in front of Smarty's desk, Stupid was on the floor looking at his feet, and Wheezy was leaning back against the wall in the back smoking three cigarettes.

"The cloth belongs to someone who starts with 'Ado'?" Greasy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," I answered as I printed the name on the board under the cloth.

Stupid raised his hand like he was a child in school. I smiled at this and pointed at him to speak.

"Duh," Stupid started, then placed his hand under his chin like he was thinking hard. He then looked at me with sadness. "I forgot…"

"That's alright Stupid," I answered with a smile.

"It's a hunch Mads," Wheezy started and we all turned to him. "But what if _*cough*_ these toons have mysteriously disappeared _*cough* *wheeze*_ because they were fired at Maroon Cartoons just like Roger?"

"Good question." I wrote what he said in the upper right corner underneath 'Thoughts?'. "It is odd that famous toons like Roger or Mickey would be fired at Maroon Cartoons. But why?"

"Maybe this new Maroon guy isn't a fan of comedy." Greasy said as Psycho chuckled at the dark weasels statement.

I looked at Roger's photo for a bit, then to the black cloth of the phantom. I took the piece of cloth off the board and felt the soft fabric. I knew it's a piece of a suit because of how silky smooth it was under my fingertips. Whoever wanted these cartoons wanted to get rid of them. But why, and who would capture these innocent toons?

I gave a loud yawn and heard a few cracks on my back.

"Didn't get enough sleep muchacha?" Greasy asked.

"Kind of," I answered simply, then looked back at the board.

"Hmm," I heard Greasy hummed. I looked over my back and I saw Greasy and Smarty were whispering to one another that I couldn't hear. When they were done, Smarty looked at me.

"Mads, how about you take a break in the guest room for a bit," Smarty suggested. "We'll take it from here for a little bit until we need you again."

I looked at Smarty funny. "Are you sure Smarty?"

"Yeah, since we don't have a suspect, we can't do anythin' right now until we look more into this case." Smarty gave a rare smile. "Besides, you look like you need to 'guest'."

I nodded as I rubbed my eyes and mouthed 'thank you' at Smarty as everyone exited the office to do their own thing. Greasy and I were the last ones to leave Smarty who was doing paperwork on his desk.

"This way muchacha," Greasy said on the stairs. I nodded as I followed him up on the stairs.

When I first arrived at the Toon Patrol's HQ, it was not only there headquarters, but also their home in Toon Town. There HQ was found in downtown Toon Town. It was a two story gray brick building with a garage attached to the building where there police car was parked, and possibly there weapons. As you go in, you see the staircase dividing the living room on the left, and the dining room on the right. Smarty's office is at the back of the living room, and the kitchen is behind the dining room. Up the stairs there are six doors that each lead to a bedroom. Greasy made a right and showed me a door that my guessing is the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"If you need anything, I'm next door muchacha." Greasy said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you Greasy," I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The dark weasel blushed as he went to his room that was next door. I smiled, then entered the room for some much needed rest.

* * *

**Maddy's Dream (3****rd**** Person)**

_It was crowded at what looked like a giant courtyard in the center of a town. A giant stage was up front with everyone whispering amongst each other. _

_ Maddy was standing in the crowd, as confused as everyone else. What was most confusing was the whole scenery was black and white. Even herself was black and white. The clothes she was wearing were odd as well._

_ She was wearing a long plaid skirt, a white buttoned up shirt with a white collar, a dark shawl draped on her shoulders, and black heel shoes that sort of shined in the sunlight. Maddy felt around her head, and her hair was up in a neat bun with a white hairband. _

_ 'Where am I?' Maddy thought as she looked over the crowd who were still talking to one another. _

_ Just then, everyone was silent and looked up at the stage. Up stage, a man was walking to the center of the stage and looked powerful. He was wearing a shiny black suit, greased hair that sort of glowed in the light, and a bushy mustache. _

_ Maddy raised an eyebrow, she could have sworn she saw this man somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _

_ The man stood behind a podium looking strong and proud. He placed both his hands on the podium. When he spoke, he was speaking in a non-English accent. German, Maddy thought as she kept listening. He was speaking with so much power and anger, it sounded like he was demanding everyone, or trying to make a statement that was really important. _

_While the man was speaking, Maddy squinted her eyes when she saw something strange. The man's eyes were changing. They were becoming bigger, more toon-like, and they turned from black and white to deep red. _

_As Maddy was staring off at the man, she could have sworn she saw those eyes before. As she stared, the eyes started to turn slightly to her in a menacing look. Once the eyes glared down at her, Maddy shivered with fear and took a few steps back. _

"_I am coming for you…" The man whispered._

* * *

Maddy opened her eyes wide as she woke up. She was laying on her side of the guest bed. The dream she just had; she could have sworn she recognized the man with the turning red eyes, and his demanding voice. Even his physical appearance was recognizable.

Then it hit her.

Maddy got out of bed and scurried out of her room. As she ran down the hall, she passed Wheezy who was coming from his room smoking three cigarettes, and Psycho who was in the hallway. To come down faster on the stairs, she jumped on the railing like a slide and used gravity. Stupid was starting to walk up the stairs when Maddy was coming down, but the weasel was out of the way as Maddy got off the stairs.

"Sorry," Maddy said as she ran through the living room to Smarty's office.

Maddy opened the door super-fast and loud that Smarty jumped in his chair and fell on the ground with paperwork flying everywhere.

As Smarty got up on his feet, he glared at Maddy as she was looking at the board of the case. "Mads, you almost gave me a 'chart'-attack!"

Maddy ignored him as she too the piece of fabric off the board to inspect it. She was muttering a few words that Smarty didn't understand.

"Ado," Maddy whispered, then she looked up with a stunned face. "Adolf Hitler…the kidnapper is an actor…"

"Who?" Smarty asked as he didn't catch on. "Who is this Hitler guy? How do you know him?!"

Maddy looked down at Smarty, then back at the cloth. She looked back down at the head weasel with at stern look.

"Where is the closest library?"

* * *

**FIRST PERSON**

"Are you sure about this?" Smarty asked me when he pulled the Toon Patrol car to our destination.

The Toon Town Public Library.

"I'm sure Smarty," I answered getting out the passenger door. "The dream I had must be a clue that could help us find the missing toons."

"But why the library of all places?" Smarty groaned while the rest of the weasels got out of the back of the car. They all followed me up the steps toward the library.

"Because Smarty," I continued. "One: I don't work at Maroon Studios who might have personal files on each characters. Two: Same thing about the police, I can't go to them thinking that they'll believe me about my dream. Not to mention Santino would tell Uncle Eddie. That, and if Santino sees you guys, he would know that I told you guys about the case."

I stopped in front the door and looked down.

"Anything else mi amor?" Greasy asked who took my hand.

I sighed, looked down at Greasy, then to the other weasels. "Look, I know a dream sounds kind of ridiculous and all, and its not like an actual clue," I gulped. "But from the first dream, toons I've known so well have disappeared including Roger."

Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid looked at me funny. I didn't tell them about the nightmare like I told Smarty and Greasy.

I continued. "I know Uncle Eddie told me to stay away from the case because he didn't want me to get hurt, but is my well-being more important than those toons that have been kidnapped?"

The weasels just stared up at me, not even answering my question.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not quitting guys; I'm not going to stay home and pray for the toons who are missing. Anything that's dealing with all toons is my business. I know you guys aren't called the 'good guys' with the other toons, but the reason I came to you guys is because you guys knew how to search a fellow rabbit, and you guys are my friends…family almost if you want to call it. I just want to know…Are you guys alright in helping me with this?"

I stopped and took few breaths after my long speech. Each of the weasels looked at each other with straight faces, then all the weasels looked at me with smirks.

"I will!" Stupid exclaimed, then got bonked by Wheezy for being too loud.

"Yeah!" Psycho jumped with joy.

"Sure," Wheezy answered simply.

"I'll go with you anywhere you say mi amor," Greasy smiled, then kissed my hand.

I smiled at everyone, then turned to Smarty who didn't answer.

"Smarty?" I said and everyone looked at there boss.

Smarty took out a cigar from his jacket and a lighter. He flicked the lighter, then took a swig of his cigar, and breathed out a puff of smoke. He then looked at me with a smirk.

"You 'did din' gave up on us when we needed you Mads," Smarty answered. "So we're not backin' down on this one."

I felt tears rise up as I let go of Greasy and embraced Smarty with a warm hug. I heard Smarty gasped as if he didn't see the hug coming, but I didn't care. I then kissed him of the cheek and got out of his embrace. I chuckled as Smarty's cheeks were as red as a rose when he looked at me with a gapped mouth.

The other weasels were laughing like hyenas when they saw there bosses face. Smarty shook his head and glared at the other weasels.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Smarty screamed and the others shut there mouths the moment they saw there bosses angry face.

I chuckled at all of the weasels. They sure can't stop laughing when one of them makes a 'scene' you would say. I cleared my throat to get the weasels attention.

"Alright guys, lets get inside and get this over with before the library closes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, here is Chapter 7. **

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I love typing it. **

**There might be some grammar problems here and I'm sorry about that. **

**I'm a little concern of how Maddy explains about a huge clue that she has just found here. If its confusing to you guys, I'm sorry and you can tell me through review.**

**Anyway, enjoy and keep on reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After looking through tons of books of old celebrities that were in the 1920's or 30's, the Toon Patrol and I were in the lounge area of the library taking a break. Well, only the weasels.

Stupid was laying on the long red sofa taking a nap, Psycho was looking through a magazine about comedy giggling when he sees something funny, Wheezy was in a dark recliner smoking one cigarette, Smarty was reading a newspaper between Wheezy and Psycho, and Greasy was laying his head on my lap while I was reading one of the library books on a sofa across from Stupid.

The book was mostly about the History of Toons, and I found it quite fascinating. It had not only toons from Maroon Cartoons, but also Disney as well. It was like a guidebook on how Toons became the number one entertainment during World War 2, and how it grew over the years. I remembered during the start of World War 2, watching cartoons gave a positive side than thinking about the war when I was little.

I took a break of reading and looked down at Greasy. I smiled down at him when he snuggled closer to me. His hat was off and it was on the little table in front of us. Even though Greasy can have his crazy moments, he is still a sweetheart to me, and tries to be a good boyfriend. When he grunted and moved to get comfortable, I petted his dark hair and he went back to sleep in a sigh.

I then thought of something, are we going to think about the future? I mean, not now, but when there's a time and both of us ask 'What our future will look like?'. For now, I want to enjoy what were having now. Just the both of us being happy together.

My only concern is when I grow up a bit more, will Greasy be the same age he is now? I remembered when I was 10, he looked older to me, and now he looked like he didn't age at all! I don't want things to end between us. I love him, and he loves me for who I am.

I looked back at my book that was on the armrest, and something caught my eye. It was a picture in the lover right corner. It looked like a picture from a comic book, but the only thing that caught my eye were the red eyes. Even though the picture was a man all blue, I could have sworn I saw those bright red eyes before.

Red eyes…Doom!

I squinted at the writing of the man. It said the name 'Baron Von Rotten'. I gasped, I recognized that name.

Greasy stirred from my lap. He opened his eyes and looked up at me with tired eyes. "You found something muchacha?" he whispered, then yawned.

I turned the book to him and showed him the picture of Baron. "I think I know who this is. It's a hunch, but I think this was Judge Doom."

* * *

When I told the guys about this, Smarty thought I was nuts. I ignored him and went back to the books. I went through another aisle where I found the book I was reading. While looking through the books up top, Smarty was trying to talk some sense to me while holding the ladder.

"Mads, have you've gone nuts?!" Smarty exclaimed, then cringed.

The librarian, who was an old toon woman with gray hair up in a tight bun, big red glasses, and a grayish blue dress shushed him when she was putting away books next to us.

"No Smarty," I answered while looking at the top shelf. "I'm not going nuts." Just as I was reaching the book, I could've sworn I saw a flash of purple going in front of me. I looked over the shelf to see who that was, but it just disappeared. When I didn't see anyone, I went back to the book I just found looking at the cover.

"Here it is." I smiled as I looked at the book called _Greatest Actors._

Smarty moved out of the way as I jumped down from top of the ladder and went to a circular desk. I took a seat as all the weasels all took their seats around the table as I turned the pages.

"So muchacha," Greasy started on my right. "Who is this 'Baron Von Rotten' character guy anyway?"

I stopped turning the pages and past the book to Greasy with a page of Rotten smiling with other toons while standing behind a sign saying, 'Toon Actors Guild'.

"Baron Von Rotten, even though his name sounds evil to most people, was one of the nicest toons and greatest actors in his time in Hollywood. He was known as the _'Toon Of A Thousand Faces'_."

"Duh why was he called that Maddy?" Stupid asked across from me.

"He was known for playing many characters that were good or evil Stupid. One of his most famous acts he done were the Evil Sawmill Operator in 'Bump on a Log', Minotaur from 'Mary, Mack and the Minotaur', Quasimodo the Hunchback, etc. He even played acts during World War 2," I took back the book from Greasy, and showed everyone a page of Adolf Hitler on a stage. "Like Adolf Hitler, and other Propaganda cartoons Rotten played in."

"How do you _*cough* _know all this stuff?" Wheezy asked next to Greasy.

"While growing up in Kentucky, after my parents' divorce, my mom was at work all the time to pay our bills, so my grandpa was keeping an eye on me and told me all these stories about old toon actors." I replied.

"Then what made you think Judge Doom," Smarty asked on my other side, "is this 'Bon Cotton' guy anyway?"

I turned the pages again and showed him the book. I pointed at a picture of Rotten in a wheelchair, but I mostly pointed at his eyes.

"His eyes," I explained. "Remember? After I 'shot' Doom, he revealed himself when his voice changed, and he revealed his true self to all of us…" I gulped as I looked back at the picture of Rotten, and remembered Doom's burning red eyes. I clutched my fist, as I also remembered that he was the one who killed my father.

"What doesn't make sense is why you didn't recognize Doom as Rotten that night?" Greasy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I never thought of it until now." I then turned to Greasy with a 'are you serious' look. "Besides, I was scared to death after you guys were almost getting killed by DIP."

"Then what makes you think Doom kidnapped Roger and the other Toons?" Smarty asked raising his voice and his arms out like he was trying to talk some sense into me. "Doom is dead! We saw it, you saw it, your Uncle saw it, we all know he's dead!"

"SHH!"

We all looked behind and saw the Librarian on top of the same ladder I was on glaring at Smarty as she was placing books on the shelves. When the librarian climbed down the latter and left, I turned to Smarty.

"I know, but Smarty, from what has happened: these dreams, the info here of Rotten, Mortimer's explanation of the kidnapper, and Doom having a grudge against Roger. They all add up! Not only that." I went into my sweater pocket and pulled out a rolled up photo. I gave it to Smarty as he opened it.

"The night after the Ink and Paint Club, Uncle Eddie was looking through some photos of the scene of Dooms 'death'. As he was looking at the photo, he found this." I pointed at the area above Dooms 'body' that was circled in red marker. The circled area is what looked like mist with a face. "What I think it is, is Doom's soul."

There was silence in the library. None of the weasels spoke to me as I explained everything. Greasy turned to me with an unsure look.

"So what you're saying muchacha," Greasy started. "Is that Doom, who we thought is dead, is alive?"

I shook my head. "I don't know Greasy. Even with the photo, it could be some prank, but I knew the police took those pictures the night of Dooms 'death'." I sighed as I closed the book. "The only way to answer that question…Is to visit Dooms home, or should I say…Rotten's home. From where it started it all. If we can find some actual clues, like the costume that the kidnapper had, we might have some proof that Doom was Rotten, and possibly alive. Maybe some proof that he captured Roger and the other toons, or someone else."

The weasels looked at me speechless. I may have over explained a little too much to these guys, but I had to get all of this out of my head. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if Doom is alive like I said to Greasy. If he is alive, the nightmares I have had, will probably come true…

"Duh…Maddy?" Stupid said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Stupid?"

"How do we find Rotten's home anyway? We don't even know where it is."

We all slumped in our chairs. Stupid was right, for the first time. I haven't got a clue where Rotten's manor is. I sighed as I covered my eyes.

Psycho, who was between Smarty and Stupid looked at the book with curiosity. He placed the book in front of him and turned a few pages. He looked closely at a picture he found, then he gave his mechanical laugh. The other weasels and I turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Psycho," Smarty said. "What's gotten you 'piper'?"

Psycho showed Smarty the book with the page. I got out of my seat and looked over Smarty's shoulder and saw a picture of what looked like the Evil Queens castle, but darker and creepier. My eyes were wide, and I looked at Psycho.

"How did you do that?" I asked with a wide smile.

Psycho just gave me a sheepish smile and moved his sleeved covered hands together as he blushed. Smarty looked in the book, and read…

"Manor Von Rotten," Smarty read aloud. "It says its located outside of Toontown. Right by the 'cost'."

"You mean 'coast'?" Wheezy asked.

"That's what I said!" Smarty exclaimed to Wheezy.

The Librarian, who was carting behind a pile of books and looking hot as a tomato, came up to Smarty and gave him the biggest shush she had. Me and the others looked at the two with wide eyes, and straight faces. When the woman left, Smarty looked like he was blown away with his fur pulled back and his hat rim upwards. The weasels all stifled a laugh while I gave a snicker. Psycho was rolling on the table as he laughed and Wheezy coughing out smoke rings as he laughed.

I stood up from my chair and cleared my throat to signal the others. Everyone stopped laughing as Smarty fixed his hat and smoothed his hair. I looked at everyone with determination in my eyes.

"And that's where we're going."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 8. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't published chapters in a while, I was busy and I haven't had time publishing new chapters. **

**I have been asked by these many requests of writing possibly other fanfictions in the near future, and I'll think about it. I keep no promises though. **

**Also, I feel this chapter might be a little quick, so I'm sorry about that if you get confused. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After checking out the book to use as a reference, me and the Toon Patrol were all heading to Von Rotten Manor. From the book, it said that Von Rotten Manor laid north west of Toon Town toward the far coast that no one has seen in a while.

The drive to Von Rotten Manor took almost from noon to nighttime, but I kept forgetting time in Toon Town is different than in the real word. Smarty was driving while me and Greasy were in the passenger seats again. Wheezy again was a little annoyed to sit with Stupid and Psycho but got in anyway when he saw me coming down the stairs toward the car.

I moved my head a little as I heard slight cracks from my spine. For some reason my whole body feels restless. From what has happened today I shouldn't feel restless at all. Then it hit me; I was thinking if we'll ever find Roger and the other toons again. Roger was one of my favorite toons I've known since I was a little girl. Losing him would be like a knife taking a piece of me away and I would never be whole. If anything ever happened to Roger, I would never be the same person again. I leaned back in my seat as I rubbed my eyes. Strange, I knew I took a nap not too long ago, so why I'm so tired now?

"Muchacha,"

I turned and looked over at Greasy, who was looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay? You look tired." He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just a little…probably from the reading." I answered twiddling my fingers.

Greasy raised an eyebrow while I heard Smarty saying "huh" at the steering wheel.

"Since when are you tired of reading?" Smarty asked looking at the road.

"Well I read all those books and some people do get tired of really too much." I looked at Smarty and yawned.

Greasy still looked like he didn't buy it. "Is that it? Or was it those nightmares?"

I looked down at my boyfriend with a surprised look.

"Look Maddy, I know when you're lying. I see the way you twirl your fingers when we go out." Greasy answered.

I blushed out of embarrassment, then Greasy took my hands. "If it is these nightmares, you can tell us like back at your apartment. We won't laugh."

My mouth was open a little, and my eyes were a little wide. I never thought Greasy would say something like that to me, but he did. I knew he was trying to become a better weasel when he asked me back at my apartment, but I guess I was afraid of telling him and the others these excuses that might not be a big deal to them. Its just…I don't want them to think I'm a sensitive girl who gets frightened of nightmares. But, since Greasy is asking now, and knows that I'm lying to him, what else could I do?

I sighed, I had to tell him. "Okay Greasy, it is the nightmares. Every time I go to sleep, I'm always dream a nightmare. Haven't gotten any good sleep in a while…" I rubbed my eyes again and yawned slowly.

Greasy just stared at me, not saying a word, then he opened his left arm out. "Why don't you lay next to me muchacha?"

I looked down at Greasy unsure. "Are you sure? Because I don't want-"

"Yeah, its alright Maddy," Smarty answered cutting me off. "Von 'Cotton' Manor isn't for another hour and a half. Besides, you look like you haven't slept any good."

I looked at both weasels surprised, especially Smarty. This was the 2nd, no 3rd time Smarty's voice changed. He sounded caring, and patient at what I was going through. Like what I said at the Ink and Paint Club back then, I understood the weasels can't change for who they really are on the outside, but I knew they were changing on the inside.

With no other choice, I laid my head on Greasy's shoulder as the dark weasel wrapped an arm around me to my shoulder and rubbed my upper arm with his thumb. I sighed, ever since we started going out, he always been so gentle with me. Ever since we started going out five months ago, he has treated me like any other person. Not only as a friend, but also as a lover. Before Greasy, I have dated a couple of guys, and they were okay. But they weren't as close to what Greasy is now. I guess you could say they weren't the ones for me. I don't know why Greasy caught my eye. Maybe because he was an old friend, or something else…I'm getting off topic, I'm sorry.

Before I fell into a deep sleep, I felt Greasy's lips kissing my forehead and the weasel whispered softly to me.

"Buenos noches, te bendigo con buenos sueños."

* * *

**Third Person**

Greasy laid his head on Maddy's head and kept his hand around her for comfort. He couldn't believe it. His amor had been suffering from these nightmares Maddy thinks has a connection to the missing toons, and possibly his old boss…Judge Doom.

As much as he didn't believe it as he should, he was beginning to have his doubts from the clues Maddy explained to him and the others back at the library. Not only that; from the nightmares she had for the past few nights, he thinks there might be a connection to what his love said between the nightmares and what they found.

Even though there just nightmares, his dama has been suffering so much, and she really wanted to help with this case.

From what Maddy explained to him and Smarty back in her apartment, she was in a dark abyss, and heard Doom's high squeaky laughter. The second nightmare was of Adolf Hitler with burning red eyes. Back in the library, there was something about an actor playing as Hitler in a cartoon. What was the cartoons actor's name again? _Si,_ Greasy thought, _Senor Von Rotten._ Are Doom, Hitler, and Von Rotten the same toon from these dreams? The only way to prove it is at Von Rotten Manor.

With that in his mind, there was something else lingering in his mind. How, and why is Maddy having these nightmares that are always about Judge Doom? Is he alive and they don't know it?

"Greasy," the dark weasels thoughts were interrupted by Smarty. "How is she?"

Greasy looked at Maddy who was breathing slow steady breaths, and her chest was rising and lowering steadily. She looked to be in peace.

"She's profundamente dormido boss." He answered. When Maddy shifted, the dark weasel kissed her lightly on her forehead again and the girl stopped shifting.

"How long did she said she's been having these 'height-mares'?" Smarty asked when he turned toward a road that went up a hill.

"I didn't ask," Greasy answered keeping his eyes on Maddy. "My guessing for a while."

"I know Maddy told us about these nightmares that are possibly connected to Judge and all, but why are they occurring now?"

Greasy shrugged. "Who knows, all I want to do is help her solve this el caso."

Smarty nodded. "You know, five 'mouths' ago we were on what we thought was the right side of the law with Judge. Now here we all are, with our old friend helping her solve a case that is dealing with missing toons."

Greasy nodded again and looked Maddy. The girl was sound asleep and looked like she wasn't hearing there conversation. As he was gently petting her hair, he wanted to ask something to his boss.

"Boss,"

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't believe muchacha about Doom possibly being alive?"

Smarty shifted his hands on the wheel.

"What makes you 'clink' that?"

"Well uno, when she explained at her apartment, you acted like she was making it up. Dos, when she wanted our help when Valiant told her she didn't want her in this case, you acted like you were having doubts. And tres, back at the library when she thought Senor Rotten was or is possibly Doom, you thought she was out of her mind."

Smarty pulled the car to the side of the road. He put the car on parked, and looked over to Greasy with a hard look.

"For starters, I didn't say anything about not believin' in Maddy. Second, I just didn't want to deal with a case that involved finding missing toons. We just don't do that. We only look for stuff on the streets; crime fighting."

Smarty took out a cigar and lit it with a silver lighter. He puffed out a puff of smoke that went through the open window.

"To tell the 'truce'," Smarty said. "I didn't want to deal with Judge! On the phone with Maddy I decided for us to help her because of how much she cares for us toons."

Greasy nodded. "Anything else boss?" He never saw his boss admitting anything to any of the Toon Patrol before.

"Not only 'cat'," Smarty continued. "from learnin' that Judge killed our cousins and families because they knew he was a toon, I thought we seen the last of him after him being dipped."

"So what your saying boss, is that you still hold a grudge against Doom for killing our familias?"

Smarty looked over at Greasy, then looked ahead. "Yeah…"

"So what made you change your mind?" Greasy looked at Smarty with a curious look again.

Smarty looked at sleeping Maddy on Greasy's shoulder.

"When I heard Maddy asking for our help on the 'cone', it reminded me the first time we met 'dine' years ago. She was that same girl who was being harassed by that damn dog."

Smarty looked at Maddy with his rare genuine smile and gently patted her thigh.

"Maddy is the one person that I won't refuse. No matter where this case goes, she helped us to become better toons, so we'll all help her in 'intern'."

Suddenly, the small door opened, and Stupid's face popped out.

"Duh, are we there yet boss?" Stupid asked in a loud tone.

Maddy groaned and looked to be waking up. Smarty and Greasy glared up at Stupid, who gave a raised eyebrow.

"Stupid," Smarty whispered loudly to not wake Maddy. "Get back with Wheezy and Psycho, you're waking up Maddy!"

"Duh," Stupid looked at Maddy who went back sleeping on Greasy's shoulder. "Sorry boss," he whispered then closed the door behind him.

Smarty and Greasy sighed. Maddy groaned again but didn't wake up. She moved her head closer to Greasy and was back to sleep once more. Smarty unbuttoned his jacket and laid it on the girl.

"That'll keep her warm," Smarty said as he started the car again.

Greasy looked at Smarty funny but shook it off as he laid his head back on Maddy. Before knew it, he was fast asleep like his muchacha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back, and I'm going to try publish some chapters during this week. I'm sorry for not publishing in a _long_ time...**

**So to tell you about this chapter and a future chapter, near the end of this one it will be based on a scene from 'Journey to the Center of the Earth' movie in 2008 of the mine scene. **

**Just wanted to tell you before you ask. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Toon Patrol drove down what looked like a countryside outside of Toontown. It was still late, and the sun didn't wake up while the moon was smiling with joy.

Smarty was still driving down the road, hoping they were close to Rotten Manor. He felt like he had been driving the entire day. As much as he wanted to complain, he can't. He quickly looked over at Greasy and Maddy who were fast asleep, then looked back at the road.

He sighed. As much as he didn't understand love, he wanted to know why Maddy chose Greasy over a human? He knew she and Greasy were close when the girl was little, but he didn't know they were _that_ close to begin with.

Smarty gripped the steering wheel hard. He felt his whole body heating up. _What's this feelin'?_ he thought as he drove the road. When he looked at Greasy and Maddy laughing at each other at the after party a few months ago, he felt the same envy feeling he is feeling now. He remembered he wanted to make Maddy laugh the same way Greasy does. He wanted to stay by her side back at Delores bar when Maddy stood up to Judge Doom. When Greasy showed him the recording of her and Doom, he stood by Maddy against Doom.

Smarty wanted to stay on Maddy's side through everything. Wait, is Smarty…in love with Maddy? _No_ he thought, _I can't be in love with her. Can I? Am I?_

Smarty was confused. He can't be in love with the same girl that he and the Toon Patrol saved 9 years ago. He can't...

Maddy already found love, and that is with Greasy. Besides, Smarty loved Maddy like a sister.

Smarty looked down the road and cocked his head. "Huh?"

He squinted his eyes. Down the road, it looked like a metal gate. When the car was close, he looked over the gate and gasped.

Up ahead was a dark silhouette of Von Rotten Manor.

Smarty stopped in front of the gate. The lights shined over the gate that looked to be opened recently because there was no lock on it. Odd…

Smarty looked over at Greasy who was still sleeping on Maddy. As much as he didn't want to wake Maddy, he needed to wake them up soon. Maybe when they get to the manor, he'll wake them up. Smarty opened to car door and went to the gate. He rolled his white sleeves up and gave the gate a push.

Smarty grunted, as he heard the gate creaking slowly. When he opened the first gate, he went over to the second gate. He sighed, _man this is 'york'_ he thought.

Just then, he heard a car door opening and closing. Smarty turned and the Toon Patrol (aside of Greasy and Maddy) stood in front the car. Wheezy was in the middle, while Psycho and Stupid were on either side of him.

"Need a hand boss?" Wheezy asked he took one of his 4 cigarettes out of his mouth.

Smarty looked at his goons surprised. He had never heard his goons 'ask' him anything. All they ever did was follow his orders, and no questions asked.

"Yeah," Smarty answered, then shook his head. "Help me push the gates boys."

The weasels helped Smarty pushed the gate, and it was easier than last time. When the weasels pushed the gate open, they all went back to the car. As Smarty closed the car door, Greasy groaned a bit and looked to be waking up. The dark weasel opened his eyes a little but stayed on Maddy's head. He looked over at Smarty with tired eyes.

"Boss," Greasy yawned. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Smarty whispered. "We're almost to Von 'Cotton' Manor. You can even see the mansion from here."

The lead weasel started the car again and drove past the giant gates.

"Now lets go find us a rabbit."

* * *

_**Maddy's Dream**_

_Maddy was working on a model sheet at Maroon Studios. Her hair was up in a loose bun with strains of hairs on the side of her face. She was wearing an old button up white shirt with her sleeves rolled up, white fingerless gloves, paint covered jeans, and worn out black sneakers._

_ She was by herself in the ink room working on a model sheet of a new weasel character CB. Maroon wanted in a new cartoon production._

_ Maddy was just placing the final touches on her character when the doors opened up all of a sudden. _

_ "Ms. Valiant!" CB Maroon shouted as his black shoes could be heard around the room. CB Maroon was the splitting image of his brother. Black combed hair, grayish blue suit, black shoes, and brown eyes. _

_ Maddy gasped dropping her brush on the floor and turned. Her boss looked furious as his face was red as a tomato, and his sleek hair showed pieces of hair sticking out. _

_ "I thought you would be done with this new weasel character today!" Maroon exclaimed in fury. _

_ "I…I'm sorry Mr. Maroon," Maddy whispered with fright. "It's just-"_

_ "No excuses Ms. Valiant!" Maroon cut her off. "I said I want this character, and I wanted it now!" _

_ As Maroon kept yelling, Maddy noticed her bosses eyes were becoming red and his voice was getting high and squeaky. Maddy took a few steps back from Mr. Maroon and slowly made her way to the exit. _

_ "And just where do you think you're going Ms. Valiant?!" Maroon asked as his voice was getting higher at every note. "You're not finished yet!" _

_ As Maddy was about to exit and run, the floor below her became a bottomless hole as she fell down in. She screamed as she fell down, and images of bright red eyes surrounded her, and the scent of turpentine, acetone, and benzene lingered in her nose._

_ "PREPARE TO BE DIPPED!" Maroon shrieked loud as a horn._

_ Maddy looked down and saw a sea full of DIP. It was bubbling like hot soup, and the waves were choppy. She felt sweat forming on her forehead by looking at it. _

_ She plunged into the sea of DIP, and Maddy felt her whole world turning black._

* * *

**End of Dream**

"DOOM!" Maddy shrieked jumping off of Greasy's shoulder.

Greasy gasped and flopped out of his seat when he heard Maddy's scream from napping a bit. He was about to yell at her from the floor, until he heard her sniffing and crying in her hands hard.

"Muchacha its okay," Greasy said coming back to his seat and rubbing his arms to calm her down. "I'm right here amor."

Maddy didn't even hear Greasy. She had cold sweat coming down her forehead, and her green eyes were wide with fear. It was completely dark in the toon universe, and only she and Greasy were in the front of the car. She frantically looked at her surroundings as tears were falling from her eyes.

"Where are we?" Maddy asked frantically.

Greasy kept rubbing on Maddy's arms gently. "We just arrived at Von Rotten Manor. Smarty and the others left to go find a way in the manor but told me to stay with you until you woke up."

Maddy took steady breaths to calm down. She wiped the loose tears off her face and looked down at Greasy. "Why didn't you guys wake me up when we were almost to the manor?"

"Smarty wanted you to rest until we get to the manor. Besides, he said you looked like you needed rest."

Maddy rose both her eyebrows. "Smarty really said that?" she then looked down and saw Smarty's jacket draped over her shoulders like a blanket.

Greasy nodded. "He did, and I agreed with him. You ready to meet everyone?"

Maddy nodded, then made a fake smile to forget about the nightmare she just had.

* * *

Smarty, Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid were standing in front of Rotten Manor. They were gazing up at the mansion with wide eyes.

Von Rotten Manor doesn't look like what a regular manor would usually look like in the real world. It looked more like the Evil Queens castle, but darker and more haunting. Thunder shook the ground making Stupid look down at his feet with fear and curiosity. Lightning flashed on the manor that made Psycho cover his face with his sleeved covered paws. Waves of surprisingly _real_ ocean water crashed over the toon rocks with such force like loud symbols. Even though there was a stone bridge heading toward the manor, the large door was shut tight.

Smarty held his hat down as powerful gusts of winds came out of nowhere. He gazed at the manor with both determination, and anger. Anger that he is standing in front of his former bosses home, and determination that he and his team are going to find the missing toons.

"Never knew Judge Doom used to live in a place like this." Wheezy said lighting a cigarette and gazing up at the castle-like mansion.

"Me neither." Smarty said smoking a cigar.

Psycho came out from under his sleeves as he smelled a familiar scent of someone. He turned behind him and gasped with joy. "Maddy!"

All the weasels turned and saw Maddy and Greasy coming toward them. Psycho jumped in the girls arms as she stopped around everyone. The other weasels sweat dropped as Psycho purred and rubbed against the girls chest.

"Okay Psycho," Smarty said taking ahold of the maniac weasel. "Maddy needs to 'wreath' remember?"

As Smarty pulled Psycho, Greasy held his girlfriend's arms to keep her in place. While everyone was distracted with Psycho, Stupid was looking at his surroundings with curiosity. He went down a path that was winding down a slope. As the weasel came down toward the bottom of the slope, he found himself standing in front of a metal gate. Stupid tilted his head at the gate, then like what his name means, he opened the door carelessly and entered the darkness that lied ahead of him.

"Psycho, let go!" Smarty exclaimed as he and Wheezy (who was holding Smarty by his waist) were pulling the outstretched Psycho. Psycho shook his head hard as his paws were wrapped around Maddy tightly.

Maddy felt like her head was a big ball of air. She was gasping for air as Greasy was trying to pull her out of Psycho's embrace. As she looked around, she noticed that Stupid was no where in sight.

She gasped for air. "Guys…"

"Psycho, I won't say it again!" Smarty exclaimed as both he and Wheezy were pulling Psycho's outstretched body. "Let go of Maddy!"

"Guys...!"

"Yeah, your going to kill muchacha if you keep this up!" Greasy exclaimed pulling Maddy away from Psycho.

"GUYS!" Maddy exclaimed in her last breath.

"WHAT?!" the weasels asked in unison at the same time. Suddenly, Psycho let go of Maddy, and both Psycho's side and Maddy's side split from one another on opposite sides. Maddy and Greasy rolled on the hill while Smarty Wheezy and Psycho bounced a few feet on the other side of the hill.

Smarty and Wheezy groaned as they were on top of one another with Psycho on top. Greasy was on top of unconscious Maddy with her eyes closed. Greasy shook his head and adjusted his hat. He looked down at Maddy with a gasp.

"Muchacha?" Greasy checked Maddy's breathing, and she was breathing slowly. The dark weasel sighed. "Thank god…"

Maddy groaned, the she saw her vision clearing up. She saw her boyfriend looking down at her with a relieved look.

"Is it me, or is this really familiar?" Maddy asked with a mischievous smile.

Greasy chuckled, then smirked down at her. "Yes, it is." He held her right cheek and was close to her mouth for a kiss. As there lips were almost close to one another-

"AHHH!"

Greasy and Maddy jumped and turned to where the screaming was coming from. "Now what?" Greasy whispered, as if he was mad their moment was at an end.

Smarty, Wheezy, and Psycho did the same thing. Coming out of nowhere was Stupid running to them with a frantic look. He looked charred; his brown fur, blue stripped shirt, and propeller hat was blackened a little bit.

"Stupid," Maddy rose to her feet and came to Stupid. She grunted as Stupid gave her a hard hug. What made her concern was Stupid was shaking like a leaf in his embrace. "Hey, what's wrong Stupid? What happened to you?"

All the weasels surrounded Maddy and Stupid with raised eyebrows. Stupid looked up at Maddy with fear in his eyes.

"I…I found something…" Stupid stammered. "Duh…I found this dark tunnel…I was lighting a match...then I saw explosions around me...and I barely escaped." Stupid squeezed Maddy tighter as he wanted a nightmare to end.

Maddy and the weasels looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then they turned back to Stupid.

"What 'funnel'? Smarty asked picking up his coat on the ground.

* * *

Everyone found the tunnel Stupid found down the hill, and they were now slowly walking in the tunnel. Smarty, Wheezy, and Greasy were holding flashlights and there guns and tommy gun. Maddy was behind Greasy with her flashlight on her, and Psycho and Stupid were in the back. Stupid tried to escape, but Psycho kept a firm hold on him. The further everyone walked deep in the tunnel, the darker it became.

"Hey boss," Wheezy said behind Smarty. "I'm going to light my lighter so we can see more of the cave."

"Wheezy I think you shouldn't." Maddy said unsure.

"Why?" Greasy turned behind her.

Before Maddy could answer, Wheezy clicked his lighter and lifted it near one of the walls of the tunnel. As the lighter was close to one of the rocks, bright explosions were surrounding them in a flash. Everyone duck down as they waited for the explosions to stop. Stupid and Psycho exclaimed in fear hugging one another, Greasy kept Maddy close to him, and Smarty and Wheezy held there heads.

When the explosions subsided, everyone slowly rose to there feet looking at there surroundings with fear.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Smarty exclaimed.

Maddy rose to her feet and felt the toon-like rocks. "Its impossible, but…" Maddy took her hand to her nose and sniffed it. "Magnesium."

"Magnesium?" Greasy asked.

"Yeah, recently learned it from a friend in school that magnesium runs in veins in the earth's crust." She then turned to Wheezy. "And extremely flammable."

"Oh…" Wheezy muttered as Smarty glared at him.

Maddy sighed. "That's alright, as long as we don't light open flames, and only use our flashlights, we'll be okay. Lets just use what we got and head deeper."

Soon the group was walking down on rock-like steps. Like Maddy said, they didn't use any extra light from lighters or anything. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves in a big area with magnesium rock walls and dirt floor.

"Where are we?" Greasy asked looking around with his flashlight.

"Wish I knew muchacho." Maddy answered inspecting some long metal on the ground.

As everyone were investigating their surroundings, Stupid was looking around with Psycho and they found some kind of generator that was a few feet up. The manic weasel jumped on Stupid's shoulders and Stupid brought him closer to the machine. Psycho sniffed the machine, then did the craziest thing he did. He pressed a button that flickered on, turned a handle counterclockwise that made the machine moaned.

Everyone else turned to Psycho with wide eyes.

"Psycho don't touch that," Smarty warned.

The manic weasel looked at another handle, then grabbed it in his sleeve covered paws.

"Psycho, I mean it," Smarty came up to the weasels. "Don't move that handle!"

Psycho cackled a laugh and pulled the handle down as sparks flew. When everyone jumped, the machine roared, and lights started to flicker around them. When all the lights were on, everyone gasped that they were all in a toon-like mineshaft.

"Woah," everyone said looking at there surroundings.

"What is this?" Wheezy asked.

"Psycho, do you still have the book?" Maddy asked.

Psycho nodded, then took out the book from under his shirt and gave it to Maddy. The girl flipped a few pages and found the one she was looking for.

"It says here Von Rotten Manor has an old mine shaft that was built over it when the mines were out of resources." She explained.

"What kind of resources?" Greasy asked.

"Um," Maddy looked more in the book. "Magnesium."

Smarty looked what was ahead of him and the others. "One thing we need to know, is how do we get into the manor and out of this 'dine'?"

Psycho answered for Smarty by jumping in a mine cart and laughing in his signature laughs. Wheezy looked at the carts, then to the tracks that lie ahead of him.

"You think the only way to the manor is to go through this mine?" he asked exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Maddy looked at the three mine carts. "Well, since we can't go back the way we came, looks like we have to go forward."

"Wait a minute," Smarty said coming in front of her. "Are you saying-"

"Yes," Maddy answered. "We have to ride through the mine."

* * *

**Brace yourself everybody, this is going to be a bumpy ride!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get the next chapter here soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10! **

**Just want to say I hope you're enjoying this sequel and loving Maddy's time with the Toon Patrol. This chapter will be a WILD RIDE!**

**Toon Patrol belong to Disney I'm guess while I own my OC Maddy. The setting inside the manor was my idea. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Psycho jumped excitedly in the front cart as if waiting on a roller coaster. Wheezy and Stupid took the middle cart, Stupid still looked scared, but Wheezy acted like he didn't care as he was smoking his four cigarettes. Smarty and Greasy took the last cart.

Greasy looked back and saw Maddy wasn't with them. "Wait, where's muchacha?"

"Right here!"

All the weasels turned and saw Maddy coming down there tracks pushing a handcar with the handle lever. The handcar stopped at Smarty and Greasy's cart with a 'clink'.

"Alright," Maddy said holding the lever. "Whose ready?"

"Yeah!" Psycho exclaimed cheerfully.

"I guess." Wheezy answered calmly leaning his back against the cart.

"Duh, I think…so." Stupid said with a little fear in his voice.

"Vamos a hacerlo!" Greasy answered with determination as he snapped his fingers.

Smarty just nodded.

"Okay," Maddy pushed up and down the lever to start the handcar. "Here we go!"

"Why are you so motivated?" Smarty whispered as if he wanted to get out of the cart.

The handcar rustically moved forward and pushed the three cars with some effort, and everyone was moving down toward a tunnel. Psycho stood up from his cart as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Psycho," Smarty called in the back. "I don't think you should do that."

Psycho looked like he didn't listen to Smarty as he was still standing up. Suddenly, a large laugh escaped from the manic weasel as he jumped in his cart.

"Psycho, what is it?" Smarty asked.

"Roller coaster!" he exclaimed happily jumping in his cart.

"What?" Wheezy said standing in his cart. He looked ahead with wide reddened eyes. His face gone pale. "Oh no…"

"Wheezy what's going on?!" Smarty asked like he didn't follow.

Wheezy gulped, then brought him and Stupid in a seating position. "Uh…we're in trouble…"

Everyone looked ahead, and saw the tracks disappeared ahead of them. Maddy gulped, knowing what Wheezy meant.

"Everybody, hang on." She ordered. "We're going on a wild ride!"

The weasels hanged onto the rims of there cars as they looked ahead. As they got closer to the end, the tracks went straight down.

Everyone screamed as they dropped down deeper in the mines that became more open of magnesium walls, and the tracks being held by long wooden two by fours.

"Where are the seatbelts on this thing?!" Greasy exclaimed hanging onto the cart.

"Your worried about seatbelts?!" Smarty glared at the dark weasel.

The cars zipped down the twist and turns of the mine tracks. Psycho exclaimed happily holding his arms out while the other weasels were exclaiming in fear hanging on there carts. Maddy tried not to scream as the handcar was moving back and forth and going up and down quickly. If she was falling behind of the three carts, she would push up and down the handle to gain speed to catch up.

"DUCK!" Wheezy exclaimed.

The weasels and Maddy exclaimed as they ducked under a little structure of two by four as the carts drove ahead. They looked back as the structure was becoming smaller and smaller, then they looked ahead.

"Never knew we were going on a wild ride eh boss?!" Greasy asked holding his hat in place.

"Me neither!" Smarty answered with fear. "Whose idea was to have mansion built under a 'dine'?!"

As the carts were racing down the tracks, Psycho looked what was ahead of him and exclaimed with fear. Up ahead was a wooden bridge but a big opening in the middle!

"We're going to fall down, Psycho push the 'drakes'!" Smarty exclaimed.

"No, were going to make it!" Maddy said pushing her handcar faster.

"WHAT!" the weasels exclaimed at her.

Maddy didn't answer them as she pushed up and down the lever faster, and the car was going faster and faster. The handcar bumped the three mine cars with such force that Smarty exclaimed in fear. The carts sped down the tracks with such speed that weasels hats were almost off there heads.

As the carts were close to the edge, the carts and handcar jumped off the tracks and flew over the open air as in slow motion. Everyone exclaimed in fear as they held onto there partners in each car (Psycho hanged onto himself). When the carts were back on the line, everyone held back onto the rim of the cart. Psycho laughed like a maniac as his eyes were spiraling out of control.

Smarty turned to Maddy. "We almost died!"

"But we didn't!"

Just as things couldn't get better, the tracks split into four areas. As the carts went over the directional switch, each cart and handcar went over there own track. Psycho took the far right, Stupid and Wheezy took to middle right, Smarty and Greasy took the middle left, and Maddy took the far left.

"Stay put in your carts guys!" Maddy yelled as she entered her tunnel.

As everyone were going in there separate tunnels, Maddy and Smarty's cars were the closest for one another to see each other. As Maddy was speeding straight, Smarty and Greasy's cart was going through twists and turns on the track. Occasionally, Greasy or Smarty would exclaimed in fear, or almost falling out of there cart.

"You guys okay?!" Maddy asked over the wind.

Greasy turned to her but looked ahead with the colored drained from his face. He pointed forward. "Muchacha, your track ends!"

Maddy looked ahead and saw a couple signs saying her track ends to a cliff. She felt her whole body go cold and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Maddy, you have to jump!" Smarty yelled as he and Greasy arms were out.

"What?!" Maddy saw that she and the two weasels were divided by toon-like stalagmites.

"You have to jump cariño!" Greasy exclaimed.

Maddy looked ahead, then slowly she walked around the handle and balanced herself at the edge at the side of the handcar.

"On the count of 'tree' Mads, jump!" Smarty yelled.

The handcar bumped and Maddy almost lost her footing, she looked at the waiting weasels and nodded.

"Okay!" Smarty said looking at an opening of the divide. "One!"

The divide was coming closer.

"Tooth!"

The divide was upon them.

"Tree!" Smarty yelled.

Maddy exclaimed as she jumped with her left foot out and her right coming toward the front. Smarty and Greasy grabbed ahold of Maddy's hands as she landed in the center of the cart. Everybody looked at the handcar as it jumped off the tracks and fell down to the bottomless abyss.

"That was close." Greasy sighed as he took off his hat and wiped his forehead.

"Uh guys," Maddy said pointing forward. "Your track ends too!"

Smarty and Greasy looked ahead and saw signs saying there are buffers at the end of the track. Maddy found the lever of the brake at the front of the cart. She quickly took the lever in her hands and pulled it backwards as the brake hit the wheel. The wheel sparked like fireworks as Maddy kept a firm hold on the brake. The cart started to slow down, but not slow enough as they saw the wall 700 feet ahead.

"Were gonna crash!" Smarty exclaimed holding his hat.

Maddy gritted her teeth as she pulled the brake. As she pulled, the lever was starting to crack from being too old. Suddenly, Maddy fell back holding a broken lever!

"This is bad…" Maddy gasped looking at the lever in her hand.

"YA THINK?!" Smarty exclaimed.

Greasy looked ahead and saw the wall 500 feet ahead. Without a plan, Greasy jumped out of the cart, and placed his shoe on top of the brake area.

"Greasy what are you doing?!" Maddy exclaimed.

"Trying to stop this train! Tienes una idea mejor?!" he answered gritting his teeth.

The brake area came off and Greasy almost slipped out of the cart. He kept his grip on the cart and placed his foot on the wheel. As his foot was on the wheel, it was starting to smoke from friction.

Maddy and Smarty looked ahead, and they were 300 feet from the wall. Both of them looked away as they were almost to the wall. Greasy exclaimed as he pressed his foot hard on the wheel.

Just then, Greasy felt the cart stopping and his back was against a wooden plank of the buffers. Smarty and Maddy opened there eyes and saw there cart had stopped at a magnesium wall with lights hanging on the ceiling. Greasy jumped off the cart as Maddy jumped over the cart and gave him a big hug.

"Greasy that was amazing!" Maddy screamed with joy. "You're on fire!"

"I guess I am eh muchacha?" Greasy smirked holding Maddy's hands after the hug.

"No Greasy, you're on fire!" Smarty exclaimed pointing to the dark weasels feet.

"Qué?" Greasy looked down and saw his left foot was _actually on fire_! He screamed in terror as he jumped around the mine cursing in Spanish.

Maddy and Smarty just stared at Greasy with wide eyes and gapped mouths as Greasy jumped around the room holding his left foot. Out of nowhere, Smarty grabbed a bucket full of water and gave it to Maddy. Maddy held the bucket in front of her positioning herself to dunk the water on the screaming weasel.

"Hold still Greasy!" Maddy said at the screaming dark weasel.

Greasy only stopped for a second for Maddy to splash him with the water. Hot steam was rising from Greasy's foot, and the flames died down. The dark weasel sighed in relief and fell down on his back. He got into a sitting position with his legs out as he look down at his left foot, which his spectator shoe was a little charred in the white area.

Maddy dropped the bucket and got on her knees. "Are you okay?"

"Besides a charred shoe, and a little of my pride gone, I'm bien." Greasy answered hugging his girl with a smile.

Smarty just looked at the two, then shook his head as he got out of the cart. Just then, the sound of carts were coming toward them. On two separate tracks not far, Wheezy, Stupid, and Psycho arrived in there carts in one piece. Wheezy and Stupid were hugging each other with fear in their eyes and mouths dropped while Psycho was laughing hysterically as he jumped out of his car.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Psycho exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Uh…" Maddy and Greasy looked at each other with wide eyes. They did not want to deal with that almost death experience.

Smarty walked over to Wheezy and Stupid who didn't move from there cart. "What happened to you 'tooth'?"

Wheezy slowly turned to his boss with his reddened eyes wide with fear. "I-I almost fell forward…out of the car…. Stupid too. We almost died boss…almost died…And I thought toons don't die..."

Smarty gulped, then turned away as he looked at everyone else. "Well, at least were all in one 'cease'. Now, back to what were lookin' for. A way into the mansion."

Psycho laughed hysterically, then suddenly he ran off with dust cloud in his spot.

"Psycho!" Smarty and Greasy exclaimed and chased after the crazy weasel through a tunnel to there right.

Maddy was just about to follow them until she went back and picked up Wheezy and Stupid who didn't move a muscle from there cart.

"Guys wait for us!" she exclaimed holding the two weasels by their shirts as she ran down the tunnel the other weasels went in.

* * *

Psycho laughed hysterically as he stopped in front what looked like an old metal ladder. Greasy and Smarty arrived and were leaning against the wall.

"Psycho…" Smarty panted holding himself on his knees. "Run off like that…you'll be in somethin' far worse than dip…"

"Yeah," Greasy said leaning against the wall catching his breath, then pointed at the lead weasel. "What he said…"

Psycho looked at the two weasels, then pointed up at the ladder as if he was trying to tell them something.

Maddy just came in with Wheezy and Stupid who just recovered from being 'frozen to death'. The girl looked at Psycho who was desperately pointing upwards toward a ladder.

"What is it Psycho?" she asked coming over to the manic weasel.

"Way in! Way in!" Psycho answered jumping up and down pointing at the ladder with his razorblade.

Maddy cocked her head at Psycho, then looked at the ladder. She turned to the weasels. "Stay here, we don't know if we're in for a trap." She was about to climb up the ladder when Smarty stopped her.

"Wait, do you have a weapon Mads?" the lead weasel asked taking his pistol out.

Maddy smirked as she took out her blue toon pistol she got from her uncle. She had the weapon inside her sweater. "Yep." Was all she said as she put her gun in her sweater pocket and escalated the ladder.

Greasy smirked up at Maddy with his arms crossed. "That's my chica."

Smarty looked at Greasy with a weird look. "Since when did you teach her to hold a weapon?"

"I didn't," Greasy answered simply. "Ella es sólo una de las que sabe cómo manejarse a sí misma."

"Okay Greasy," Smarty closed his eyes as he held the bridge of his nose, then clapped his paws as he turned to the dark weasel. "You do realize I DON'T UNDERSTAND SPANISH!"

Maddy rolled her eyes as she was at the ceiling. There she found what looked like a door with no knob or string. She wrapped her left arm around the ladder and used her other one to push the door up. The door creaked open loudly as the girl rose up to inspect her new surroundings.

Around her is what looked like the inside of a castle, but more toon-like. It looked to be the entrance area of the manor. The floors were white marble, a huge spiral staircase in the back with a black metal railing on both sides. At the front was the huge double sided door that was locked. The walls were the color of marble as well with pictures of Von Rotten as his characters from different movies.

The whole room was empty.

Maddy climbed out of the floor then looked back down at the weasels. "All clear."

One by one, the weasels came out of the floor. Smarty was first, second Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, and Stupid. After Stupid closed the door with a 'bam', the room was silent as everyone was looking around.

"No wonder why we never see Doom at HQ," Smarty said looking at a portrait of Rotten in a fancy tux. "He's got a whole mansion for himself."

Greasy wiped his index finger on a small table near the spiral staircase. He rubbed his index and thumb together as he inspected it. "No boss, this mansion hasn't been touched nor dusted in a while."

"Strange," Maddy whispered looking at the ceiling, then she turned to Smarty. "Smarty, was there a gate when we were almost to the mansion?"

Smarty nodded. "Yeah there was," then he thought of something. "What was weird was there was no lock on the gate."

Maddy raised an eyebrow. A big gate without a lock, the whole mansion covered in dust, and the castle built under a mine.

"Something about this place has given me red flags," Maddy muttered.

"Alright boys," Smarty announced to the other weasels. "We've got a lot of 'round' to cover, so I think are best chances are to split up. Wheezy, you Stupid and Psycho check the main floor. Greasy and Maddy, you're with me upstairs. If you find something odd, report back ta me."

The weasels and Maddy nodded as they went there separate ways. Wheezy Stupid and Psycho entered at door to the right, while Smarty Greasy and Maddy went up the marble staircase. Little did they know, was three pairs of eyes from three different paintings were watching them in every step...


	11. Chapter 11

**TA DA! I have finally made chapter 11 for you all! **

**Sorry this one too a while, but I had school and I hw to finish so I didn't really have extra time to make it. But don't worry, I won't give up on this story if it kills me! Also, if this chapter is a little confusing (especially at the end), don't mind in asking me and I'll explain as best I can. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**AND KEEP ON READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Main floor_

Wheezy, Psycho, and Stupid were in what looked like the dining room. The dining room had a long wooden table, tall chairs, and photos of Von Rotten doing different poses in different colored backgrounds.

"Remember boys," Wheezy said holding his tommy gun in front of him. "We're in possible dangerous territory _*cough* *wheeze*_ if we don't watch ourselves, so don't touch-"

Before Wheezy could finish, a loud _crash_ was heard behind them. Wheezy and Psycho turned and saw Stupid standing before a shattered china vase in front of his feet. The dumb weasel was standing on one foot, and his index finger was over a small table under a frame of Rotten sitting on a chair.

Stupid saw both weasels looking at him, then quickly put his hands behind his back and made a sheepish smile.

"Anything." Wheezy finished shaking his head while Psycho snickered.

* * *

_Upstairs_

Smarty opened the door that lead to what he Maddy and Greasy think is Von Rotten's private chambers.

The room didn't even look like a bedroom, more like a dressing room. The walls were painted light blue, the floor was hardwood, and a lot of tables and counters with different stuff on them. On a bookshelf to the right there were a lot of old scripts from Rotten's movies he premiered. On a table with a lighted mirror there was a lot of makeup even a door that said, 'Plastic Surgery Lab'. As the trio walked deeper in the dressing room, they found an old multiplane camera, and a wardrobe in the corner.

"Looks like Rotten was really good at his job eh boss?" Greasy asked looking around.

"Yeah," Smarty answered. "Look at all this stuff." He said picking up a black toupee.

Maddy was staring intently at the plastic surgery lab, then looked at the wardrobe. "Alright remember guys," she said heading toward the wardrobe. "We're looking for some clues that are connected to either Doom or the missing toons, so let's start looking."

The two weasels nodded as the three split up and searched through everything. Smarty went to the bookshelf, Greasy went to the dresser, and Maddy went to the wardrobe.

"So muchacha," Greasy started looking under the dresser. "What kind of clues do you want us to find again?"

Maddy grunted as her upper body was in the closet. "Anything; pieces of clothing, DNA, maybe something that belonged to Doom?"

"Gotcha," Just as the dark weasel answered, he was in a chest next to the dresser. He opened the chest and thrown different types of loose shirts and pants. As his whole face was in the chest, something pinched him on his nose…hard.

Maddy bonked her head in the closet as she heard Greasy exclaiming something in Spanish. She got out of the closet and turned to Greasy, who had a mousetrap clamped on his nose.

Maddy shook her head then chuckled. "Greasy, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Greasy muffled loudly as he was pulling the mousetrap off. "I was in that chest and this _thing_ clamped on my nose!"

Maddy stifled a laughed as she held her stomach. She tried to cover it with her mouth, but her laughs were too loud that she couldn't hold them in.

"You think this is funny?!" Greasy asked with a little anger. His nose was turning bright red and it was getting puffy and little big.

"I-I'm sorr-sorry Greasy," Maddy couldn't hold it as she felt herself landing on her knees on the floor. "It's just-just-" She laughed so hard that she held her stomach tight and laid her face on her knees.

Maddy's laughs were contagious that even Greasy was laughing at himself for getting a mousetrap stuck on his nose. He pointed at himself with a funny grin, "I got a ratonera stuck on my nose! Clásico!"

Both weasel and girl blew razzberries that tears were at the rims of there eyes. Five minutes later, Maddy's laughs were calming down as she wiped her tears. She looked at Greasy with a warm smile.

"Thanks Greasy, I needed that."

Greasy's laughs calmed as well as he turned to Maddy with his signature smirk. "De nada, me siento aliviado de verte reír de nuevo."

Maddy blushed as she giggled. Since this case started, all she ever felt was both sadness and anxiety. Sadness that not only her life has changed, but also her Uncle for not trusting her. Anxiety that she was worried that she'll never get to see her toon friends who vanished out of thin air, and if she'll ever find them.

She stood up and walked over to the dark weasel and went on her knees in front of him. "Here, let me get that off."

Greasy stood still as Maddy lifted the metal part off his snout. He sighed in relief as he rubbed his now sore nose. Out of nowhere, Maddy lightly kissed his nose. Greasy froze still, and the girl giggled.

"My mom always said to me a kiss gets the pain to go away." Maddy said then began to laugh.

Greasy snickered as well. "Well gracias muchacha." He bowed, then went back into the chest, but more carefully.

Maddy lifted herself off the ground, then went back to the closet. As she looked through the clothes, they were mostly costumes from Rotten's premieres he had done in the past. When she got to the final one, something caught her eye. On a sleeve of a black tuxedo was a tear. The tear was small, and there were a little jagged edges around the cuff area. She cocked an eyebrow; she went into her pocket and took out the piece of cloth she found at Mortimer's restaurant. She placed the cloth next to the sleeve and found it to be a perfect match: same tear pattern, color, and feel in texture.

"Hey guys, I found the costume that whoever kidnapped Roger," Maddy announced turning to the two weasels.

"Well check this out muchacha," Greasy brought something out of the chest, and it was a cane. The cane was black with a silver end. At the hand area was a silver skull. Maddy shivered as she recognized the cane.

"That's Doom's cane," Maddy pointed at it, then she raised an eyebrow. "But how did it get here? It was at the Acme Factory when Doom was…dipped."

"That's not the only thing that's here," Smarty finished for Maddy as he came over with something in his right hand but was wearing real evidence gloves. He showed it to everyone in the room. An empty jar. "Found this on a table by the bookshelf," he gave it to Maddy. "'Swell' it."

Maddy took the jar in her hand and brought it to her nose. The smell of familiar paint removers of Turpentine, Acetone, and Benzine lingered in her nose.

"Dip," Maddy said as she stared at the jar. She looked at the two weasels. "Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Smarty and Greasy nodded in unison.

"From what we found: the costume, Doom's cane, and this jar here. It could only mean one thing…Doom is Von Rotten. And he's alive."

"That doesn't make any sense Mads," Smarty interjected. "Even though we found these things the proves that Doom is 'Cotton', how do we know that he's alive and awake?"

Maddy looked at Smarty. She sighed; he was right. Suddenly, something popped in her head as she turned to the multiplane camera. She walked over to it as she inspected it. "Why would Rotten want with a camera like this? He's a toon, he doesn't need a camera like this to do his movies. Unless…" She went past to the two weasels and looked through the scripts on the bookshelf. The weasels looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Muchacha, what are you looking for?" Greasy asked.

"A cel," she answered simply as she skimmed through the shelves.

"A what?" Smarty asked.

"A cel," Maddy turned to them, then went back to looking. "It's a clear piece of kind of like a piece of paper. The animators at Disney used those when creating characters for television. When the cel is on a multiplane camera, the camera looks down at the cel and it creates a picture. In the movies, there are multiple layers of cels to create a motion picture."

"How do you know this?" Smarty asked who sounded impressed.

"I read it in a book and learned it in class at my college last semester."

"Whoa," Greasy whispered with interest.

"Not only it brings motion picture, but like you guys, it creates living cartoon characters. Since Rotten-or Doom in your case is a toon, so he's got a cel of himself...somewhere-ah, here it is!"

Maddy found a folder with the writing 'Cels' in bold letters in the top center of the folder. She opened the folder and pulled out a cel of Von Rotten in his black 'Adolf Hitler' costume, but had no color on it.

"With the cel, all you have to do is place it on the camera, and the camera creates a living cartoon character." Maddy said with a smile. "And since there's no color on it, that means the cel had already been used."

Smarty and Greasy looked at each other with wide eyes, then turned to Maddy. They didn't expect Maddy to know so much.

"Why didn't you go to a career of 'selective' work?" Smarty asked with crossed arms.

Maddy shrugged. "I don't know, guessing I loved more of my art than _detective_ work." Greasy snickered at that as he crossed his arms. Smarty glared at Greasy who kept snickering.

Now that they know that Doom was Rotten, and how he was brought back to life. Maddy still had one question on her mind.

_Who_ brought Judge Doom to life, and why?

* * *

_Main floor_

Wheezy Psycho and Stupid were still looking around the mansion. After Stupid breaking the vase, Wheezy made it clear that if one of them broke anything else, they have to deal with him…

Right now, they were walking in a candle lit brick hallway with hand-like candelabras attached to the wall on either side. Wheezy was up front holding his tommy gun in hand, Psycho was in the middle holding his razor blade, and Stupid was at the end carrying his nailed baseball bat on his back.

As they were walking, something happened unexpectantly. Stupid, who was oblivious of what Wheezy told him about touching things, stopped and found a candelabra that was tilted a little clockwise. He cocked his head on why it was tilted like that. Looking over at the two weasels who were walking ahead, he turned back to the candelabra and turned it a little to the left to make it straight.

Psycho suddenly heard the sound of gears moving, and Stupid screaming. The crazy weasel turned back and saw no one behind him. He shrugged, then went to follow Wheezy who was almost at the end of the hallway. He froze in place, and just realized something. Stupid stopped and looked at something and the dumb weasel wasn't in front of him anymore. Not only that, but Stupid screamed out of fear behind him, and he's not there anymore! That means...

Stupid was missing!

Psycho panickily ran to Wheezy who was looking ahead with his gun in hand. He grabbed Wheezy's sleeve and tugged it furiously. Wheezy jumped and almost shot the crazed weasel when he turned around.

"What Psycho?!" Wheezy glared down at Psycho.

Psycho pointed back where Stupid had left them, then ran back where the dumb weasel was at. Wheezy placed his left fist on his hip and held his gun on his right as he followed the crazed weasel.

The heavenly smoking weasel was even more confused when Psycho was using his sleeved covered paws as he was gesturing to everything around the room. Almost as if he was trying to tell Wheezy something. Every time Psycho would point at something, Psycho said "Stupid gone, Stupid gone!"

"Psycho, just calm down and tell me what happened to Stupid!" Wheezy exclaimed as if he had enough.

"Stupid gone!" Psycho exclaimed waving his arms around dramatically.

"I know Stupid's gone," Wheezy said massaging his closed eyes with irritation. "I just want you to tell me what-what's this?" Before he could say anything else, he turned to a tilted candelabra that was tilted a little to the right. He turned to Psycho with a raised eyebrow and pointed at the candelabra. "Did you _*cough* *cough*_ touched this?"

Psycho shook his head furiously as if he was being blamed for something he didn't do. Wheezy looked like he wasn't buying it. He brought his gun to his left hand and wrapped his right hand around the candelabra.

"I told you not to touch anything," Wheezy turned the candelabra turning straight up. "Does any of you listen to me? _*cough* *wheeze*_ Do you guys ever hear me?" He let go of the candelabra and glared back at Psycho. "No-"

Before Wheezy could say anymore, the floor before them dropped down, and the two weasels screamed as they fell down a dark abyss. When the floor rose up, Wheezy's tommy gun dropped down where both weasels stood...

* * *

_Upstairs_

Smarty Greasy and Maddy decided to split up and look around in the different rooms to investigate more.

Maddy found herself entering a dark room a few doors down from where she and the weasels were. She flipped the switched, and gasped. Inside she was in what looked like a cluttered office. Overstuffed filing cabinets lined up in both horizontal walls, an old ceiling fan was spinning slowly with cobwebs still attached, and what made Maddy even more surprised (and disturbed) was a cluttered desk under what looked like a detective board.

The board had many newspaper articles with pictures of toons missing like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the seven dwarves from Snow White, Sylvester the cat, Dumbo, Goofy, Mickey, Donald, and Pinocchio! On each of the photos was a red string, and they would be connected to the other characters who were kidnapped. Under the board were newspaper articles that talk about CB Maroon. _Maroon?_ Maddy asked herself with a cocked eyebrow

She picked up one of the articles that had a picture of Maroon with a smirk, and Roger on the other side with a crestfallen look. On the headline it says, _'Maroon fires Roger'_. She looked at the other articles that had the same picture of Maroon. On each of the headlines, it had something about the studios.

'_Toontown out of work as Maroon Cartoons Lays Off Entire Stable of Stars'_

'_Maroon Studios goes to auction!'_

'_CB Maroon to hold Press Conference tomorrow!'_

Maddy's eyes were wide. It made sense why toons are never at the studios, Maroon fired them just like Roger. That means Wheezy's hypothesis is right. She then realized something, with no work for the toons, they would be in the open, and do anything to get a job. That's when the calls from this stranger comes in; whoever disguised in Von Rotten's costume called each of the cartoons for a possible movie production, and the cartoon would be kidnapped by an accomplice.

Maddy looked back down at the articles again, she was curious about something. Once the toons got fired, they were kidnapped. If the toons were fired, and kidnapped, that means Maroon Studios would be ruined. Why would CB Maroon, RK Maroon's brother want to destroy the studios?

Another article caught her eye, but it wasn't a picture of Maroon, but it was talking about a gallon of paint thinner stolen from the studios. She remembered Doom's cane was at the studios in the Acme factory; what if whoever stole the paint thinner, found the cane? She looked at the articles again and found something else too, a blueprint of some kind. It was hard to read, but the drawings were clear. It looked like a giant ball of some kind with a control panel in the center of it, and a clock at the center of the ball. It was a guess, but it looked like a giant bomb...A bomb?! She needs to show this to Smarty and Greasy.

Maddy grabbed the blueprint and was about to exit the room. Just as she opened the door, she was hit on the head with the butt of a pistol. Maddy fell on her back with a thump, and the blueprint rolled out of her hand. As the blueprint rolled on the floor, a black toon shoe stopped it, and a tan paw picked it up slowly.

Slithy looked at the blueprint with a sinister smirk. He gave a low snicker, then looked at unconscious Maddy.

* * *

***Screams* OH MY GOD! Maddy's been kidnapped! Wheezy Stupid and Psycho have suddenly 'vanished' out of thin air! What's gonna happen to them?! Where's Greasy and Smarty?! Oh my god...I'm freaking out you guys! **

**Wait...why am I freaking out? I'm the writer, I'm not supposed to freak out. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and another one is on the way. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I give you Chapter 12. **

**Hope you all are safe at home from this Coronavirus, and wish everything is back to normal (I know I want it too), but we shouldn't give up hope. Everything will be okay, I promise. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys aren't angry at me for not publishing in a while, but I had to think on this one for a while. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, do anything you wish!**

**And keep on reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Around late evening, Eddie was in his office reading yesterday's newspaper he didn't got the chance to read. After telling his niece she can not help him anymore, he had been finding other clues that were connected to Roger's disappearance. So far, he got nothing. For a while, he was starting to regret of telling Maddy to stay away.

The only reason he told Maddy to stay away was because he didn't want her to get hurt. When Mortimer Mouse used Maddy as part of a blackmail, he knew he couldn't let her be apart of something like that. Once he and Maddy left the bar, Eddie realized he wasn't keeping his promise to his brother for keeping her safe from harm's way.

From the beginning, after Teddy's death when Maddy was 16, Eddie told her and her mother to stay away from him, so they would safe from the danger that he and Teddy occurred all those years ago. After three years, that was when Eddie changed, he lost his sense of humor and lost the ability to laugh at toon jokes. He sort of isolated himself from the toon world, been drinking booze as an act of comfort, and lost touch with his favorite niece who always brought a smile to his face. Even though he gets letters from her telling him she misses him and wishes she could visit, he always tells her to stay with her mom, so she could keep an eye on her. It pained to always answer she shouldn't come, but he couldn't break Teddy's promise of not keeping her out of harm's way from danger. He kept that promise until Maddy wrote to him that she was going to college in LA.

Anyway, Eddie was chewing on some jellybeans when something caught his eye. In the paper was a picture of Roger Rabbit with a crestfallen look. The top ad said, **_'Maroon fires Roger__ Rabbit!'_**. Eddie looked at the paper with a wide eyed look on his face, Jessica said Roger was upset about something at the studio, but didn't explain it to her, so that must be the answer.

That wasn't all, he remembered something from another paper he recently got this morning, but only looked at the cover. He found the new newspaper in his drawer and looked at the front cover. _**'Toontown out of work as Maroon Cartoons lays off entire stable of stars?'**_

This made gears grind in Eddies brain as he thought of something. He knew the reason why Roger was so upset; he was fired from Maroon Cartoons. But why? Why would Roger Rabbit, the crazy cartoon rabbit whom everyone, including his niece and himself (only a little), would get fired at Maroon Cartoons? Sure he did a couple of accidental stunts with Baby Herman in the past, but that was part of the show and were accidents. What stunt could Roger have done that made him fired. Not only that, but from the other article title, all of the characters who worked at Maroon Studios were fired too! What if, the other characters who disappeared were fired just like Roger?

_Yeah_, Eddie thought, looking at both newspapers in front of him. _That must be it._

The other thing he still doesn't get is why the cartoon characters got fired in the first place? Not only that, but if they were fired, they would want to search for work. Otherwise they would be a huge ball of nerves doing nothing.

A toon is known for entertainment and show business.

_Business?_ Eddie remembered another thing. Jessica told him that Roger got a call saying he was asked to strike a deal for a new movie premiere. But that doesn't make any sense. Roger was already fired at Maroon Studios, so it couldn't be Maroon studios calling him for a second chance. Maybe another movie studio, but which one? Was the movie deal a setup? Was Roger kidnapped by bad guys? Why did Maroon fire him?

Eddie shook his head with all these questions in his head. He wanted answers, but where to start? Maybe C.B. Maroon? If he could ask why Roger was fired, maybe these questions in his head would make more sense. Then its settled, he is going to see Maroon.

Eddie got out of his chair, grabbed his fedora and coat that were hanging on his coat hanger, and he was out of his office in a flash.

* * *

Maddy felt she was coming to conscious. A high pitch ring was ringing in her ears as she laid on her back. She groaned feeling a headache forming. She rubbed her head gently and tried to lift up. When she was in a sitting position, she slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in what looked like a toon-like dungeon.

The dungeon was a dark and gloomy blue toon setting. There were two wooden bench bunks on the stone horizontal wall, vertical walls and floor were cold brick stone, and at front were thick metal bars with a door that camouflaged with the bars.

Maddy slowly rose to her feet, but almost stumbled over when she felt her head pounding.

"Ow…" Maddy moaned gently massaging the back of her head.

She looked around and found that she wasn't wearing her contacts. All around her was blurry at the benches and walls, but close to her like her arms and legs she can see just fine. She knew she put them on earlier today. Maddy blinked a few times, making sure her contacts weren't at the top of her eyes. She kept looking down as she blinked and found one of her contacts stuck up top both her eyelids. When she fixed them, they were both stinging her eyes. She took her contacts off and found her glasses case with her black glasses, and her contact case under her sweater.

After she put her contacts away, she put on her glasses and inspected the dungeon. She put her head through the bars and looked around. She looked to be in a hallway of prisons next to her both sides, and a stone wall in front of her with torches 10 inches apart of each other.

As Maddy was looking down the halls, she just realized something. Is she still in Von Rotten Manor? Where are the weasels? Smarty? Wheezy? Stupid? Psycho? Greasy? Where are her friends? Are they okay? All she remembered was finding those articles of Maroon and finding out that when toons got fired from the studios they would be kidnapped. Not only that, but she found a blueprint of what looked like a bomb.

Even though she was locked in a dungeon all by herself, she just hope Greasy and the other weasels are okay. Her only concern is were they caught like her? Are they in the dungeons like her? Only one way to find out.

Maddy got her head out through the bars and looked down the halls on both sides. "Guys?!" her echoes could be heard down the halls. She breathed in again and did it again. "Smarty?! Greasy?!" she didn't hear anything, only her echoes running down the halls. "¡Greasy estás aquí?!"

As Maddy's echoes echoed through the halls, she heard what she thought was moaning and a groggy groan. She knew it was a man because she heard the deep voice of a man, and it was behind her…

Maddy turned behind her and looked around her prison. All she saw was darkness around her, so she couldn't see anyone in with her. Suddenly, movement was at the back at the wooden benches, and a figure was slowly sitting up. The figure groaned again as it itched his eyes. Maddy could've sworn she recognized the man in the shadows from somewhere, but where? Then it hit her.

"Maroon?" Maddy asked with a bit of fright in her voice.

'Maroon' looked up at Maddy with raised eyebrows through the shadows. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maddy Valiant, Eddie Valiant's niece who you met a couple days ago about missing toons."

"Missing toons?" Maroon asked coming out of the shadows. C.B. Maroon is R.K. Maroon's twin younger brother who took over Maroon Cartoons after his brother died. C.B. had the exact features of his brother; short black hair, grayish blue eyes, and wearing a gray suit with a red tie.

Maddy looked at Maroon strange, then her features turned from confusion to anger. She pointed an accusing finger at the man. "Yes, missing toons. My Uncle came over to you and said for the past few weeks toons have been disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Maroon looked surprised. "I've never even seen Eddie Valiant since a couple weeks ago. I've been in this jail cell since…I don't know how long."

Maddy looked at Maroon funny. "What do you mean? How did you get here?"

"I was kidnapped by these three toon weasels," Maroon answered with anger edged in his voice. "I was in my office when it happened, they told me I was needed by there boss, and told me I would be in this cell until he needs me."

Maddy couldn't believe what Maroon was saying. Weasels? It…It can't be. It can't be the Toon Patrol…can it?

She shook her head and looked down at Maroon again. "Do you know who these weasels were?"

Maroon shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't look familiar; all I remember is a purple zoot suit weasel."

Maddy's eye widened. "Purple, are you sure? Not pink?"

Maroon nodded. "Yeah, it was purple. Why?"

Maddy shook her head. "Nothing." She looked away from Maroon as this whole new information sucked in. Purple zoot suit? Weasel?

Slithy.

She remembered the weasel wearing a purple zoot suit at the diner and saw a flash of purple at the Toontown library. She was not sure, but she felt Slithy must have heard her and the Toon Patrol. Not only that, but she felt someone was watching her and the other weasels in the mansion because she could've sworn, she saw eye movement in one of the paintings. She was getting a strange feeling that she must have been knocked out by Slithy when she tried to get the bomb blueprints to Smarty and Greasy.

There was also something on her mind. Not about Slithy, but about what Maroon said before. If he had not been to his studio for a couple weeks, and Uncle Eddie said he recently visited Maroon 2 weeks ago, then who did Eddie visit that day? Did Eddie really visit Maroon that day? Then she realized something; the makeup in Rotten's room, the costume of Hitler, the jar of a little dip, and the cell picture of Rotten. The proof of Doom possibly being alive was all true. The final piece of the puzzle was in front of her, but is it really Maroon in front of her?

Suddenly, the sound of the cage door opened behind the duo. Maddy and Maroon turned and saw a man being held by two toon weasels while another weasel was opening the door for the man. The two weasels pushed the man in hard, and the man exclaimed as he fell face down in the dungeon. When the doors shut, the man quickly got to his feet and shook the cage doors hard as the weasel trio were laughing with smug faces.

Maddy looked at the weasels and recognized all three of them from somewhere, especially the purple wearing weasel.

"Slithy…" Maddy sneered with gritted teeth.

The man turned to Maddy, who revealed to be Eddie with his coat gone to reveal his buttoned white shirt, his straps on, and his gray pants. Slithy looked behind Eddie and gave Maddy an evil smirk.

"Oh broad," Slithy said. "Good, you're rise and shinin'."

Maddy stomped to the bars and held them with anger. "You've got some nerve in trapping me here."

"Actually no kid," Slithy said in a smug look. "You see, you were in my bosses way of his plans, so I had to stop you."

"What plans? Who is you're boss?" Maddy demanded, but she already knew who it is.

"He's right here!" exclaimed a shrilled voice.

Maddy shivered in fear as the voice echoed around the dungeon. Eddie and Maroon got up to the cage bars standing on both sides of Maddy and looked out to there right. A dark silhouette stood at the entrance of the dungeon. He was tall toon man with yellow with red pupil eyes. The moment he spoke, Maddy recognized him.

"Doom…" Maddy gasped with disbelief.

Doom, dressed in the same black tuxedo of Adolf Hitler, the face of Doom with his tuff of blonde hair on top, and his burning red eyes glaring down at his prisoners.

The evil toon stood behind Slithy Doofus and Al as he gazed at the three human prisoners in the dungeon.

"Well," Doom looked at each of the three humans with a smirk. "What do we have here? A cartoon maker, a private toon detective, and a college girl. All here for the same reason."

Eddie glared at the toon. "And what is that Doom?"

"Why," Doom turned to Doofus and Al, who brought out a small box television on a stand on wheels. The weasels brought it next to the toon human. "For you to watch this live show that's here in my manor."

Doom turned on the television that started showing static, then eventually showed a picture. The three humans gasped at what they were seeing.

On screen were all the toons who disappeared…

All the toons were placed in metal chairs that had toon proof cuffs at the armrests and feet. The chairs were 2 rows each with 11 chairs in both rows, which created a total of 22 chairs. In order from beginning to end were Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald, Pinocchio, Sylvester the cat, the seven dwarves of Snow White, Dumbo, and Yosemite.

Maddy gasped who were in in the final rows. Roger, Greasy, Smarty, Wheezy, Stupid and Psycho were in there as well! Eddie and Maroon were equally surprised at what they saw. All the toons were found, but they were trapped.

Doom smirked at this. "I see you aren't relieved of seeing your friends."

Maddy glared harshly at the toon. "Why are they trapped like prisoners?!"

"Oh there not prisoners Madelyn," Doom explained. "You see, they are my personal guests of a…grand finale."

"What grand finale?" Eddie demanded with the same anger as his niece.

Doom's eyes spiraled with glee. "The grand finale of…" his mouth grew wide in a wicked. "There demise."

The three humans gasped with terror. "What demise?" Maroon asked with fear.

Doom gestured to the television. "See for yourself."

The three humans looked closely at the television. All they saw were the toons trapped in chairs but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Maddy's guessing, the camera moved away from the toons to the left and stopped at what Doom was talking about. Maddy gasped, as she recognized the thing on the camera.

On screen…was a bomb.

"Everyone say hello to the very thing that will be known to destroy all toon kind. I call it, _The Doomerator_."

Maddy just stared at the 'Doomerator' with astonished fear. The Doomerator looked just like what the blueprints she found. It was a huge spherical object with a giant clock in roman numerals, under the clock was a circular window revealing a green bubbling glow, and a long control panel at the base of the bomb.

"The Doomerator has 500 gallons of my DIP concoction I have created from a little sample I have found and created enough that could wipe out all of Toontown like last time." Doom whispered down to Slithy, and he and the other two weasels left them down the hall to the right.

Doom turned back to the three humans. "Only now, you three will not get in the way. Once my revenge ends, you'll all be dead just like them!"

Maddy shook the bars hard as if they would be able to break in her force, but nothing happened. Doom cackled loudly, then looked at her with a smirk.

"You won't get away with this Doom!" Maddy exclaimed still struggling the break the bars.

As Eddie was trying to calm Maddy down, Doom just clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "Madelyn Valiant," he draw his hand out and took a hold of Maddy's underjaw hard. She just looked at Doom with angry green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the prison. "You don't realize the whole picture…" He laughed. "You've already lost. You're in a prison, while the toons who you call family are in there potential doom."

Maddy's facial features changed from anger to a look of fear. Her mouth was ajar, and her eyes dimmed down as they widened with fear.

"Pretty soon Valiant," Doom released her as he started to walk away. When he stopped at the exit, then turned back to the three humans with a smirk and glowing red eyes. "You and you're family will be destroyed, and Toontown will be nothing but a wasteland." As he left, his voice echoed through the stone hallways. "Hope you all enjoy the show! I would love to stay, but I have an auction to attend to for Mr. Maroon!" With that, his squeaky laugh echoed through the whole prison, and dialed down as footsteps slowly faded away.

Everyone just stared where Doom left, then they all stood in the center of there prison.

Eddie shook his head. "That gargoyle…I knew something was off about this case, but I didn't know it had something to do with Doom."

"No wonder Doom took my place at Maroon Cartoons." Maroon shook his head taking a seat down on the bench chairs. "He wanted all toons who worked at my studios and taken to his mansion to be dipped. He wanted Maroon Cartoons out of business for good." He then turned to Eddie and Maddy who were still standing. "But why?"

Eddie answered. "For revenge, I guess. After you're brother's death, Doom wanted to get his hands on Toontown by finding the will that now belongs to all toons. Once he destroys all toons, Doom as yourself will legally take the will and do anything he wanted with it."

"What's that got to do with my studio?"

"Same answer," Maddy answered with a down expression. She had begun to realized something as Doom spoke to her and the other men. She looked at Maroon. "Revenge from all toon kind, especially Roger and the Toon Patrol for getting in the way. Once Roger was fired from the studio, his goons would find the right time to kidnap him and the characters who were popular at your studio and destroy your business."

"Oh," Maroon nodded in understand. Then looked confused again. "What about you two?"

Eddie and Maddy looked at each other, then to Maroon. "We destroyed Doom's plans a couple months ago. So revenge as well" Eddie answered.

"And now, his plans will become true." Maddy said sulkily.

Eddie turned to Maddy with a crestfallen look.

Maddy sniffed. "This is all my fault…why didn't I listen to you Uncle. If I got out of the way, this wouldn't have happened…" She sniffed and fresh tears flowed down her cheeks to the ground.

Eddie went to his nieces side he took ahold of her shoulders. "Maddy, I-"

Before Eddie could say anything else, Maddy got out of his grasp and sat down in the far right corner of the prison. She brought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms as she pressed her head to her knees and cried softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm back again with a present to you all. **

**I give you Ch. 13! **

**I'm so sorry that this one took too long to publish for you all, and thank you for being patient with me. This chapter comes to some reveals that you might not expect, but here they are! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Underneath the prison hallway where Maddy and the others were, all the toons who were kidnapped were sitting in there prison chairs with depressed or defeated looks on there faces. The room they were in was dark of the color of dark navy blue, it was cold with the sound of water dripping from the ceiling and splashing in small puddles a couple feet away from the prisoners. Infront of the imprisoned toons was a platform that had up against the wall of what looked like a giant bomb.

At the end of the first row, the Toon Patrol and Roger were trapped in metal chairs bolted to the floor. There arms and legs were cuffed in toon proof metal cuffs that were at the armrest and legs. Psycho, who was between Greasy and Wheezy, was not only cuffed at the arms and legs, but also the belly because of his mental maniac self. Even a few seconds, he would still giggle like a hyena which made the other toons look at him with uncomfortable looks.

Smarty grunted in his toon cuffs. He knew toons can break free of anything, but toon proof objects are impossible. From what he learned from cases in Toontown, the force of a toon cannot break toon proof cuffs or other objects.

Greasy grunted as well next to the lead weasel but knew he couldn't break free. His only worry was of Maddy, who he hasn't seen since they split up. He was hoping she isn't in any big trouble compared to him and the other toons.

"Everybody comfortable?"

Greasy thoughts were interrupted and turned to his left where his guessing the entrance is. Standing at the door with sinister smirks were three toon weasels, Slithy Doofus and Al, each looking menacing as they looked at each toon trapped in there chairs. Al, a tan weasel with a salmon pink trench coat and tuff of orange hair, giggled like an inhuman maniac and scared poor Dumbo to death who used his big ears to hide from the crazed weasel.

Yosemite, who was next to the long eared elephant, grumbled a few words and glared at the weasel. "Hey, leave poor Dumbo alone, ya hear?! Can't ya see he's enough scared as he is!"

Slithy, the weasel with the purple zoot attire and hat, just smirked and didn't say anything. Doofus, the weasel wearing a lot of light green and little yellow, just stood acting…well like a doofus by standing next to his boss. The crazed weasel, Al, went around with the other toons who were trapped and gave them spooky faces and ugly faces, trying to make them more scared than what the toons actually feel. When Al came from Wheezy to Psycho, he made a ugly face at the crazed weasel. All Psycho did was growl at Al like a mad dog and his crazed eyes spiraled out of control and struggled in his arm and chest cuffs.

"Al," Slithy called to Al who still made the ugly faces. "Leave the poor unfortunate toons alone."

Smarty looked at the purple wearing weasel with a wide eyed look but didn't say anything.

Al came to Slithy, and stood to his side, but still had his crazed look of a serial killer. It made all the toons, except the Toon Patrol, gulp with fear and sweat trailing down their foreheads.

"Well," Slithy started standing a little platform two steps up as he gazed at the toons trapped in there prison structures. "Quite a crowd we have tonight," he looked at his goons. "Right boys?"

Doofus and Al answered by nodding and chuckled a few laughs with his boss who snickered. Smarty and Greasy looked each other with a weird looks as the front weasels laughed.

When the weasels stopped laughing, Slithy just looked at each of the toons trapped in there chair-like prisons. He especially turned to Roger and the Toon Patrol who were in the first row.

"I knew our boss wanted us to capture a comedic rabbit, but I didn't expect to include Toontowns _so called_ police force here as well. Not to mention some girl either." Slithy smirked.

Greasy growled. "Where is muchacha?!" he exclaimed grunting in his cuffs trying to break free.

Slithy looked at Greasy, and smirked. "You mean the broad with long brown locks and green eyes? She's fine…for now. She's not alone if that's what you think."

"What's the big idea in trappin' us here?!" Smarty asked.

"Oh you should know that since you sided with someone not long ago." Slithy started walking down the platform, then walked past each toon in the front like a commanding officer in a fleet.

Slithy stopped, then looked at each of the Toon Patrol weasels separately with a curious expression. "Funny, I couldn't help but realize that you all seem to care for this human girl from what the pervert weasel just said not too long ago. From what I heard from my boss, is that you sided with her than with your former boss. What I do not get, is why you would side with her?"

Greasy growled. "Muchacha has opened our eyes for who we really are!" he exclaimed shaking the binds. "She didn't see us as evil henchmen from what other toons think of us! Not only that, but our boss lied to us!"

Slithy turned from Greasy as if he did not really care. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the weasels with a evil grin. Greasy and Smarty gulped silently at the purple wearing weasel. Something about the weasel gives the Toon Patrol feel sick to there stomachs.

"You know, you guys should've stick to your former boss, and followed his plans than follow a pathetic human." Slithy shrugged. "We could've made a pretty good team, almost like a family." The purple wearing weasel turned to Smarty who was glaring him really hard. "Right SA?"

Smarty didn't answer, for he glared harshly at Slithy with his eyes scrunched up and his frown turning into a snarl. The other Toon Patrol members looked at there boss funny not knowing what's gotten there boss so worked up.

Greasy, even though he was scared of the outcome, wanted to talk to his boss. He turned to his boss and gulped, "Boss, what's wrong?"

Smarty slightly turned to his second in command, then glared back at Slithy with hatred. From Greasy perspective, it looked like Smarty recognized the purple wearing weasel. As if he was an old acquaintance of the boss weasel, which was strange because Smarty never talked about his past to any of the others. Even though the Toon Patrol were all similar of having families before they formed their own police force, they didn't really talk about their personal life because each family had a tragic passing that none of them wanted to talk about since it was a heart breaking day in each and every one of them.

Slithy looked at Smarty's harsh glare with a smirk. "What's the matter SA? Why are making that face at me? I thought you would be glad to see you're _older brother_ after how long?"

Everyone in the room excluding Slithy's goons gasped in horror at this who new patch of info. Smarty had a brother?! The weasel that kidnapped all these toons that are trapped here is a relative of Smarty's?!

Smarty growled at his so called brother. "You were _never_ my brother Slithy!" he snarled. "You left me and our folks since you got that 'so called' dream job of yours and never came back!"

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" Slithy asked with pouted lips and a fake sad smile. He then turned toward the giant mechanism that stood in front of them. "I would love to stay and chat more, but my boss just ordered me to get the Doomerator up and running for you all."

Slithy came up to the bomb and stood in front what looked like a control panel. He typed in a few keys, then pulled down at latch. Everyone looked up at the giant contraption. The circular clock suddenly came to life and started at the time of 11:00, and the clock started ticking.

Slithy turned to the trapped toons with a smirk. "So as you can see, I just started this bomb that will go off in one hour. Once the bomb reaches to midnight," His face turned into a wicked smirk. "You all would never see the light of another day…"

"No no!" Pinocchio, who was between Donald and Sylvester, exclaimed with fear and terror.

"Yes!" Al shrieked with crazy eyes and cackled with a twist. It made all the toons stare with fear at these weasels. From what there going through, these three weasels are more frightening than the Toon Patrol.

"Why are you doing this?!" Bugs Bunny asked with fear and curiosity. "We haven't done anything to you! Why would you work with someone who hates all toon kind?"

Al and Doofus snickered as Slithy answered. "You know us weasels, we only go where the extra doe is. Not only that, but we were always treated as bad guys, so we were just going into the character you guys want us to be."

The Toon Patrol members each glared harshly at the three weasels. They knew they were seen as the bad guys, but they only worked for Doom because they had there own personal cases they wanted to figure out, and they needed the money.

"Well," Slithy said turning toward the exit. "I would love to stay and chat more, but we've got work to do."

The purple wearing weasel started to walk away with Doofus and Al following him closely. Before they left, Slithy turned back to Smarty.

"Even though I'm glad to see you SA, its too bad that we have to part ways now. I would never understand why you would stand along with a human than with other toon weasels, I will say that you and your team should have stayed out of this case. We could've start over, talk, and heal both our scars brother." Slithy shook his head. "Too bad that will never happen." As he held the door, he slowly waved at everyone in the room. "Say hi to the angels for me in heaven."

With that said, Slithy closed the door of the dungeon-like room, and the room became quiet and still. All of the toons in the room were silent of what Slithy said to them. They are all going to die in this prison once the bomb in front of them goes off in 1 hour…technically 57 minutes.

Smarty just stared into space. He couldn't believe it…his twin brother, who he thought was dead with his family, was actually alive after 25 years… Even though his brother was never around after he took on this dream job that was far away from Toontown, the lead weasel thought who ever killed his family found out where his brother lived and killed him as well. He just didn't expect his own brother to be alive, much less work for Doom…

* * *

_*Klink* _

_ *Clang*_

_ *Bang*_

Three of the toon bullets from Eddie's gun grunted as they punched the toon bars of the dungeon with big red boxing gloves. The bullets tried to bend the bars, but they wouldn't even bend. Who knew toons cannot break toon proof bars.

Eddie sighed. "Well, so much for trying to 'punch' our way out."

One of the toon bullets, one with a cowboy hat and a long mustache, breathed in and out hard as he turned to Eddie. "Sorry Valiant…but it seems that these here toon bars are impossible to crack." he huffed and puffed.

"It's alright." Eddie looked over, and saw Maroon sitting on his bench while Maddy was still in the corner in a sulking position.

Maddy was miserable. She feels like all this that is happening now, is her fault. Not only she didn't listen to her uncle about staying away, but she got the Toon Patrol involved who knows where, and she is trapped with the real C.B. Maroon and her uncle. What could be worse? _Oh yeah_, Maddy thought. _All of toon kind getting dipped by a giant contraption that Doom and his three weasel minions made that will obliterate all of Toontown, and we're now part of the obliteration. _

She shook her head. "You were right uncle."

Eddie turned to his niece on the floor. Maddy looked up at her uncle down from the floor with tear stained eyes.

"You were right, I should've stayed away and let you take care of this case. Its my fault we're trapped here in this prison. It's my fault that Toontown will get destroyed soon…" Maddy went more into her legs, and muffled. "God, what have I done…?"

Eddie looked down at Maddy with a crestfallen look. He got down on his knees in front of her and shook his head. "No Maddy, it isn't your fault."

Maddy looked up at her uncle with tear filled green eyes. She sniffed, "What?"

Eddie shook his head. "Its not your fault Mads, I shouldn't have pushed you away like I did…like I did three years ago."

She cocked her head at her uncle. "What do you mean uncle?"

Eddie sighed. "After your father…died, I was worried what would happen to you when you came to LA without seeing your old man. I couldn't do the job as a private toon detective because it wouldn't be the same without Teddy there, so I…"

"You got depressed with grief." Maddy finished.

Eddie nodded. "I didn't want you to come home from school seeing me all broken down and drinking alcohol all day at my desk." He sighed, taking out his private detective badge. He gazed at it with soft eyes, then gripped it tightly. He looked back at his niece. "That's why I shut you out and told your mother to have full guardianship on you. I couldn't let you see me as a different person than the uncle you knew before your father's death. I wanted to keep you safe…from me."

He looked at her niece who listened to everything he said. "I'm sorry Mads I shut you out again, it was wrong for me to do that. Can…can you forgive me?"

Maddy had tears trailing down her thin cheek. Eddie never told why he shut her out all those years ago. She knew Eddie was having hard times like loosing her brother, but she didn't want to force Eddie to go back in the past. Him telling her this, made her forgive him instantly.

She got to her feet and embraced her uncle and sniffed as tears stained Eddies shirt, but the man didn't even care. Eddie held her as he petted her long hair. He did it, he told her why he shut her out. Now he knows he is not afraid to tell the truth to her niece.

There loving embrace was soon interrupted when they heard C.B. giving a gentle sigh. Maddy and Eddie looked over at Maroon who was sitting on the bench and giving a warm smile.

"Oh, don't mind me you two," Maroon said simply.

Maddy and Eddie looked at each other awkwardly, then they let go of each other and looked around the dungeon.

As they stood next to each other, everyone stood still when they heard a faint sound. They looked around the dungeon with curiosity and fear at what was in with them.

"What's that?" Maroon asked with fear.

"Shh," Eddie shushed the man as Maddy looked around the room.

Maddy wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard that sound before. It sounded like a faint squeaking echo. As she got closer to the bars, the squeaking became louder. She held onto the bars as she stuck her head out between them. She looked in both directions but didn't see anything out of the ordinary except seeing the television in front of her.

As Maddy looked at the television, she saw the clock on the bomb. The clock said 11:15, and from experience from before, her guessing the bomb would go off at midnight. She looked over where Roger and the Toon Patrol were trapped. They all looked miserable in her opinion. Pretty soon all toonkind will be destroyed in the next 45 minutes, and there was nothing she could do!

She tightened her grip on the bars. She just hates it when there's nothing she could do! She just wish she could do something! Maddy took a step back and glared at the bars.

"That's it!" Maddy exclaimed.

Eddie and Maroon turned to Maddy who turned to them.

"I can't just stand here and let Doom win!" the girl took a step back and looked to be ready to do something stupid toward the cage door. She made two fists and stiffened her muscles.

"Uh Maddy I wouldn't do-" Eddie started but got cut off by the girl doing a battle cry while doing a perfect 360 degree spin, then lifted her right leg and did a powerful sidekick to the cage door. The door made a humming noise as it vibrated like a couple strings.

"That." Eddie ended with a sigh.

Maddy grunted as she lifted her now poofing up and down like a toon foot and massaged it tenderly. The girl sighed as she thought it would work, but then gasped as the door creaked and dropped down the ground in a small cloud of toon dust.

The three humans gapped their mouths with disbelief. Maddy looked down at her sore foot, then to the door that was on the ground.

"I didn't think I kicked _that_ hard." She said scratching her head as she looked at the door.

"Well whatever how you did it," Maroon said with an excited voice. He jumped out the door with a look of relief. "We're free!"

Suddenly, the squeaking noise was heard again as it jumped on Maroon's shoulder. The man screamed as he jumped on the ground and scrambled back in the dungeon with Eddie and Maddy. The figure stayed on the ground squeaking constantly.

Eddie and Maddy took a few cautious steps forward as they looked down by the cage door. The figure, who was in the shadows, jumped forward to reveal…

"Squeaky!" Maddy exclaimed happily as she went to her knees and stretched her arms out.

Squeaky jumped a few times and jumped in the girls arms as the nuzzled each of there cheeks.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here boy!" Maddy held the toon shoe in front of her in her hands with a bright smile. The shoe blushed as he jumped and licked both sides of her cheek. Maddy giggled as she wiped the slobber off of her.

Eddie laughed as he went to his knees next to Maddy. He petted the toon shoe with a smile. "You are a sight for sore eyes bud."

"Wait," Maddy stopped smiling and gazed down at Squeaky. "How did you know we were here?"

Squeaky jumped a few times in her hands as he made different pitches of squeaking noises like he was talking. As he was squeaking, Maddy and Eddie listened carefully.

Maroon came to Maddy's other side after calming down from his scare and looked down at the toon shoe. He cocked his head. "What is he saying?"

"Haven't the faintest idea." Eddie answered simply.

"Shh." Maddy shushed both of them as she listened to her pet shoe.

Squeaky positioned his body like a person and made his lips puffy and eyes fuller of pupil.

"Okay, Jessica." Maddy started as Squeaky played his charade game. The shoe started to sniff around her hand like he was looking for something. "Wanted you to search for something…About the case?"

Squeaky nodded as he kept going. He first started with the top of his head turning to bunny ears. Maddy continued. "Jessica wanted you to look for Roger. You arrived back to my apartment but found out I was missing. You went to Eddie's apartment with the same answer, so you went to go look for us." She kept looking down at Squeaky as he sniffed her hand again. "You followed Eddie's trail for a while."

The shoe stopped, then made a sinister smirk as his face turned into a more weasel like face.

Maddy gasped. "You saw weasels." Squeaky made three fingers. "Three of them." She gasped again as Squeaky made a knockout and fainted. "They took Eddie, and you followed them here?"

Squeaky nodded with a smile.

Eddie looked at Maddy with a shocked look. "How can you understand every squeak and charade this toon is giving ta ya?"

Maddy shrugged. "Don't know, I was pretty good at charades growing up."

"Wait a minute," Maroon cut in. Eddie and Maddy looked at man. He continued. "Can you ask him where the exit is? I want to get out of this hell hole."

"Not until we find Roger and the others." Eddie answered with a frown. He turned to Squeaky. "Hey Squeaks, can you find Roger and the others?"

Squeaky saluted, then got out of Maddy's hold and began to work. He sniffed the ground in front of the cage.

As the shoe was sniffing, Maddy thought of something. She called out. "Maybe smell those three weasels you said you saw kidnapping Eddie. They were the last thing you saw, so you might have their faint scent."

Squeaky nodded with determination and continued sniffing the ground. As the shoe was going down the dungeon hall, the three humans followed closely. After a few minutes down the hall with the torches as there only source of light, they found themselves standing in front of a dungeon door.

Eddie signaled everyone to get back as he got his toon gun ready. He slowly brought his right hand out to the doorknob. He gripped the knob, then turned to Maddy and Maroon. Squeaky jumped up to Maddy's shoulder. When all three of them nodded, Eddie turned back to the door with sweat forming on his brow.

Holding his breath, he swiftly opened the door and held his gun in front of him of any attackers. He calmed down as he found that the door led down a flight of stairs.

He turned to everyone. "Clear."

Maddy sighed as she went next to her uncle to look down at the stairs. Downstairs was a dark spiral staircase leading down a dark abyss with small torches against the wall. She looked deeper as she leaned down against a stone railway. The deeper it went, the darker it went.

She turned to Squeaky. "You sure this is where the weasels went?"

Squeaky nodded as he jumped to the railway. Maddy turned back to her uncle and Maroon. Eddie nodded understanding Maddy's determined face.

He turned to Maroon. "Maroon, I want you to go to Jessica Rabbit, and tell her to call the cops. She needs to tell them for a possible evacuation in Toontown."

"But I don't know where Mrs. Rabbit lives!" Maroon exclaimed in a whisper. He dramatically waved his arms. "I don't even know how to get out of here!"

Maddy picked up Squeaky and placed him on Maroon's shoulder. "Squeaky can show you the way out. Since he followed those weasels, he might know a possible exit." She turned to the shoe with a hopeful look. "Right Squeaks?"

Squeaky nodded with a determined look, then his face turned to worry. Maddy saw his expression, then stroked the shoes head.

"Don't worry Squeaky, we'll be alright." She said tenderly. Maddy then turned to Maroon. "Take good care of him, and don't worry about getting lost."

"I won't Miss. Valiant," Maroon said. "And thank you."

Maddy nodded as she took her place next to Eddie. He gave a small smile as she nodded. They all turned and headed down the dark staircase.

"Be careful," Maroon called down to them.

"You too!" Eddie said behind his niece as she took the lead with a torch in her hand.

_Greasy, Roger, everyone. Please be okay. _Maddy thought to herself as she and her Uncle headed deeper down to the stairwell where possibly the prisoned toons are.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 YAY!**

**There might be some errors, and I'm sorry about that...**

**Here it is for you all, and I hope you enjoy! **

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Tick_

_ Tock_

_ Tick_

_ Tock_

The clock read 11:25 on the bomb, and everyone in the room was sitting silent. Doofus and Al were playing cards while Slithy was gazing at the clock with a sinister smile.

Roger and the Toon Patrol were sitting quietly waiting for their doom to end. Well, Stupid was snoring at the end with drool coming out of his mouth. Smarty and Greasy glared behind Slithy's back as the purple wearing weasel was looking away.

Slithy must have felt there glaring gazes as he turned to them. "Aww don't worry you two, your deaths won't be slow. They'll be quick and easy, so you won't feel a thing." He then turned back to the bomb. "Once Doom destroys Maroon Cartoons, Toontown will be destroyed along with it."

With that, the purple wearing weasel snickered at his comment. Doofus and Al looked over from there game and snickered along with their boss.

Unbeknownst to all the characters, Eddie and Maddy were hiding behind the entrance door. Maddy looked at the clock on the bomb, they didn't have much time.

"Can't believe those three had something to do with the destruction of Toontown," Maddy whispered. "Why would they want to destroy it all?"

Eddie shrugged. "We might never know Mads." He looked over at Doofus and Al who were playing there little game. "For one thing, these guys need to get out of here." He looked back at the Toon Patrol who were cuffed up, then to Slithy who was staring at the bomb.

The private detective thought of something from what happened a couple months ago back at the Acme Factory. He looked over at Maddy and tapped her.

Maddy turned to her uncle with a raised eyebrow. "You got something uncle?"

Eddie nodded, then leaned to his niece as he whispered the plan to her. There only hope is will it work.

* * *

Back with Doofus and Al, both weasels dropped there cards. Doofus had a king as Al had an ace.

"Aww man." Doofus whined as he crossed his arms.

Al laughed as he took his and Doofus's card in his deck. As his arm came out, a couple of cards dropped out of his jacket. All of them were either kings or aces.

Doofus gasped then glared at Al. "You cheater! I want a rematch!"

Al shrugged as he chuckled, then without warning he left in the dust. Doofus gawked.

"Hey get back here ya cheater!" he exclaimed as he chased Al around the other toons.

As the two weasels were chasing, Psycho started laughing at the scene. The crazed weasels laughter was contagious as the rest of the Toon Patrol, Roger, and everyone else started laughing.

Slithy just rolled his eyes at Doofus and Al's childish behavior. Sometimes he wasn't sure why he hired those two weasels, or why Doom wanted them to work for him in the first place.

He shook his head. He was about to say something to his goons-

"Slithy!" a voice boomed around the dungeon.

Everyone stopped laughing and went back to shiver with fear. The Toon Patrol looked around the dungeon wondering where the voice was coming from.

Slithy looked around the dungeon. "That you boss?"

"Slithy, what do you think your doing?!"

Slithy cocked an eyebrow. "We're waiting for you until you sold Maroon Cartoons. You told us to guard the prisoners until the 5 minute time limit."

"Oh," behind the entrance, Eddie was doing a voice impression of Judge Doom. He used his hat to make his voice loud and used his hands to make it a little high pitched. "Well, I just sold Maroon Cartoons not too long ago, so you guys are off the hook."

"Really?" Doofus and Al asked as they stood with Slithy.

Slithy raised an eyebrow. "Boss, are you okay? Your voice isn't high and squeaky as before."

Eddie coughed a few times, then answered. "My voice got strained from a long speech I had to tell the public after selling the studios."

"Oh, really?" Slithy asked as he and his goons were coming closer to the doors.

When they exited the room, unbeknownst to them, Maddy hid in the shadows of the left door and slowly made her way to the trapped toons. She first started off with Psycho who gasped.

"Madd-" Psycho beamed but was cut off from Maddy covering his mouth.

"Shh," Maddy shushed the weasel as she went into her sweater and took out a pocketknife that was hidden in her sweater (She was surprised Slithy or the others didn't see it under her sweater.) and started to work. As she worked, she looked over at the doors incase Slithy Doofus and Al weren't coming back.

When she got Psycho free, she then went to Stupid to free him from the cuffs. She turned to Psycho.

"You have your knife?"

Psycho nodded as he got his barber razor out with a smile. How did Slithy and his goons didn't realize not to take there weapons away from them? Maddy asked herself as she shook her head.

"Okay, can you help by freeing the others with your knife?" she asked. Psycho nodded, then ran to the end of the second row in a flash. Maddy sighed, relieved she has help. She looked back at the double doors, hoping her uncle is alright.

* * *

Back with Eddie, he was slowly walking up the stairs as Slithy and the others were following his voice.

"Hey boss," Slithy started heading up the stairs. "Once you destroy Maroon Cartoons and Toontown, what do you think you're going to do with the bare wasteland where Toontown stood?"

Eddie answered in his loud voice. "Well, I think I'll go back to what I wanted before. A freeway! Lines of gas stations, tire salons, restaurants that serve rapidly prepared food, miles upon miles of roads, and wonderful…WONDERFUL billboards!" The private detective was surprised he was able to act so much like Doom. Thank goodness for those acting classes back in high school and his circus performances with his brother as a kid.

Slithy and the others were surprised. "Really boss?" Slithy asked. "I don't recall you saying anything like that to us."

Eddie almost paled when the weasel said that. "Uh, you see, I didn't want you guys to know until our plan really worked."

"Oh," Doofus said with a smile. "That explains a lot."

When they got near the dungeon area, Al went up ahead and found the cage where the humans were in were empty. When Slithy and Doofus came to the entrance of the cage with Al, they had shocked faces.

"Hey, where are the prisoners?!" Slithy exclaimed.

"MY TV!" Doofus exclaimed as he was on his knees in front of the tv that had a shattered screen.

Slithy glared at Doofus. "Forget the TV, we got a bigger problem than that. OUR PRISONERS ESCAPED!" He went in the dungeon to inspect it. Doofus and Al followed in to help there boss.

"Wonder where they are?" Doofus asked with a quizzical look.

"Right behind you!"

The weasel trio paled when they heard the sound of a door closing and a key turning. They turned around and saw Eddie Valiant smirking at them behind the locked door.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?!" Slithy exclaimed grabbing the bars and shaking them.

"Sorry," Eddie said as he threw the key far away. "But I got better things to do than being locked up like a couple of bimbos like you lot!"

* * *

Back down with Maddy, she freed the rest of the Toon Patrol and Roger who were helping her freeing the other toons. Smarty freed the first half of the first row with his pocketknife, Greasy did the second half with Psycho, and Wheezy and Stupid did the rest of the second row with Maddy. As soon as Maddy freed Dumbo, who was the last prisoner, she sighed with relief.

"FREEDOM!" Roger cheered with excitement with his fist in the air.

"SHHH!" All the toons shushed. Roger stopped and covered his mouth.

"Can you be any 'flounder'?!" Smarty snapped as he shakes Roger's suspenders.

Roger giggled with embarrassment. "Sorry…."

Maddy sighed, then looked at the door. She jumped when she felt Greasy wrapped his arms around her waist. She went to her knees and embraced him.

"Oh muchacha," Greasy looked at her as he stroked her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Maddy smiled. "I'm alright now, with you and the others free."

Greasy smiled as he went to her hair. He pulled her to him as they kissed on the lips passionately.

"Yuck, seriously?"

Greasy and Maddy turned to Daffy Duck who looked disgusted with the rest of the toons behind him.

"Do you guys have to kiss at a time like this?" Daffy asked with disgust.

"Aw, leave them alone Daffy," Bugs said laying an arm on the ducks shoulder. "They need to have a moment sometimes."

Maddy chuckled as Greasy blushed out of embarrassment. Soon The Toon Patrol and the other toons began to laugh at Greasy's blushing.

"Very funny chicos." the dark weasel said with a frown.

When the other weasels stopped laughing, it was silent in the prison once more. Everyone looked at the bomb with fear as the clock read 11:35, which means the bomb will go off in 25 minutes!

"Uh Maddy," Bugs Bunny asked pointing at the bomb. "You think we should get out of here like right now?"

Maddy looked at the door. "Until Eddie gives the signal, we'll go."

"What signal?" Grumpy asked with impatience.

Just as the dwarf asked, two gunshots were heard from upstairs.

Maddy grinned. "Now, we're going!"

As soon she said those words, all the toons cheered as they ran to the exit. The Toon Patrol, Roger, and Maddy were the last ones to leave. Before Maddy ran with the others, she looked back at the bomb that steamed up top , and the clock ticking with awaiting DIP inside like a pot of soup. She knew she has to destroy this bomb, but how?

"Hey Mads," Maddy turned to Smarty who was waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Come on, we have to get out of here now!"

Maddy turned back to the bomb, then ran with Smarty as they scurried up the stairs.

* * *

"Uncle, how did you get rid of the weasels?" Maddy asked as she and her uncle led the toons down the main hall of the mansion.

"I trapped them in the dungeon we were in, but I don't know for how long!" he answered huffing and puffing.

"Well thank goodness! I thought they were never going to leave!" Roger exclaimed wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist. "I thought you would never found me Eddie! Jeepers, I thought my life was going to end!"

Eddie grunted. "Roger, get off of me!" he then saw his surroundings turning black. He felt Roger's gloved hands on his face. "Roger, I can't see! GET OFF!"

"Oops, sorry Eddie." Roger jumped back between Eddie and Maddy as they headed to the exit.

Greasy panted next to Maddy, then turned to Smarty who was on his other side. "Hey boss, you think we'll be able to get to Doom before he sells the studios and destroy Toontown?!"

"It doesn't matter," Smarty exclaimed running next to Maddy with the other weasels around him. "We just have to get out of here before-"

"Uh oh!"

Everybody stopped in there tracks when Donald Duck called out from the back. Infront of them, the mansion double doors were locked tight.

Maddy looked down at her watch, and it was 11:40. She paled. "We got to get out of here! The bomb will go off less than 20 minutes!"

"Duh, but how? The doors locked!" Stupid exclaimed turning the doorknobs frantically.

All the Disney and Looney toons panicked as they exclaimed in fear or held one another for comfort.

"Stand back!"

Everybody turned to Yosemite Sam who had a few sticks of dynamites in his hands and threw them to the door. He took out a match and struck it against the wall to light up the dynamites.

"TAKE COVER!" Yosemite yelled gesturing everyone to run back.

Maddy grabbed Stupid by the shirt and felt her Uncle bringing her down to the ground as everyone ducked and covered. Suddenly, a loud 'BOOM' was heard in front of them and the ground shook like a little earthquake.

When the quake settled, Maddy let go of Stupid and turned to the large opening where the double doors were. The night air was blowing in, and the sky was pitch black with thunderclouds.

She got on her feet and pointed straight forward. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"FREEDOM!" Roger exclaimed running out of the mansion like a torpedo.

All of the toons ran out of the mansion and down the stone-like bridge quickly. Dumbo flew over the frantic toons with flapping ears, the seven dwarves held each other's hands tight as Dopey was almost in the air at the end, Goofy grabbed Mickey and Donald under his arms, Bugs Daffy and Yosemite ran together like there life depended on it, Pinocchio and Sylvester were next, Psycho ran out like a maniac, then out came Wheezy, Stupid, Smarty, Greasy, and lastly Maddy and Eddie Valiant.

"Is that everyone?" Eddie asked as he and Maddy ran down the stone-like bridge.

Maddy looked behind her at the castle doors and saw no one coming out. She looked ahead and saw everyone gathered by the Toon Patrol car. She quickly counted all the toons by the car, and all 22 toons were accounted for.

"There all here." Maddy answered with a sigh. She stood by Greasy as he wrapped an arm around her. Eddie saw this with weird look but didn't say anything.

"Valiant!"

Everyone turned and saw two people walking up from a real police car. One of them, a woman scurried from the other man to get to…

"Roger!" It was Jessica with tears rimmed in her eyes.

"Jessica!" Roger exclaimed as he was picked up by the toon woman and was given a lot of kisses on the cheeks.

"Oh Roger," Jessica sighed as he embraced her husband. "I thought I've never seen you again."

"Thank Eddie and Maddy my dear," he said with a smile. "There the ones who freed us!"

"Actually Roger," Eddie started coming over to them. "Thank Maddy and the weasels. There the ones who found you and the other toons."

Maddy blushed as the Toon Patrol were around her with smirks.

"Well, technically Senor, it was all muchacha." Greasy said with a smile as he held his arm around her. "She was the one who figured it all out, and we were there to help."

"He's right," Wheezy said blowing out smoke from one of his four cigarettes. "Maddy should take the credit, not us."

"Thank Maddy! Thank Maddy!" Psycho shrieked jumping around her like a bouncing ball but was stopped by Smarty bonking him on the head. Stupid giggled at that but was soon bonked by Smarty as well.

"Are you sure she doesn't want to be a detective?" asked surprisingly Lieutenant Santino who came past Jessica and Roger and stood in front of Eddie.

"Santino," Eddie gasped. "Guessing you know about Doom being C.B. Maroon?"

Santino nodded. "At first we thought it was a joke when Maroon mentioned Doom, but then I saw the live news of Maroon Cartoons with the 'fake' Maroon." He shook his head.

"Did you catch the toon?" Eddie asked.

Santino shook his head. "By the time my team, Maroon, and I arrived Doom made a break for it. He just vanished."

Maddy shivered. Doom has escaped, and now he's on the loose?! What could be worse?!

"Santino," Eddie started. "We need to evacuate all of Toontown!"

"What?" Santino asked like Eddie's going crazy.

"There's a 'cob' about to go off in…" Smarty said checking his watch, then screeched. "In 15 minutes!"

"15 minutes!" Santino looked over all of Toontown, then shook his head at the group. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"What? What do you mean?!" Maddy asked with a frightened look.

"If what you're saying about that bomb going off soon along with a whole town of cartoons, we wouldn't have enough time to get everyone out of here."

"Then we make time Santino!" Eddie gritted his teeth. "We need to act fast now!"

"Eddie, as much as I want to help with this." Santino shook his head. "I'm afraid we're too late."

All the toons gasped and looked down in pained expressions. Dopey hugged Doc who was next to him with the other dwarves and started crying. Dumbo sniffed as Mickey and Pinocchio tried there best to comfort the flying elephant. Bugs and Daffy held one another as if waiting for their deaths to come. Goofy and Donald held each other as well. Yosemite took off his hat and Sylvester sniffed as both toons looked down with tears at the rim of their eyes.

The Toon Patrol had the same pained expressions as the other toons. Psycho made a sad expression and once in a while he would whimper as he hugged himself. Stupid was next to the manic weasel with a tears falling down both his cheeks and embraced Wheezy who was on his other side. Even though the smoking weasel didn't like being hugged, Wheezy accepted it as he held Stupid around his round belly with glistened red rimmed eyes. Smarty looked away so no one would see him shedding a few tears. He may be the leader who was known to never cry, this was an exception since he is about to die soon. Greasy was the worst out of all of them…not only he was going to be dipped because of his former boss, but also his muchacha whose being held by him. Greasy sniffed as he held his girl tight so she wouldn't leave until his demise.

Maddy silently gasped, then looked away with a pained expression. Too late? No, it can't be…Can it? She doesn't want Toontown and the toons living here get destroyed. She didn't come back from 3 years of living in Kentucky and arrived back here in LA for nothing! She wanted to be reunited with friends she hasn't see in a long time and has finally made amends with her Uncle.

_This can't be the end!_ Maddy thought. _It just can't…_ She looked behind Von Rotten Manor with a lump caught in her throat. Something inside of her is telling her to do something, a plan playing in her head like a record player. A plan where she has to go alone. She has to make things right, for not only herself but for everyone around her. She can't just stand here with all of her friends who are waiting for there demise in…9 minutes from her watch.

She has made her decision.

She looked down at Greasy with a pained expression, then leaded down to him and whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

Before Greasy could respond, Maddy lifted her left foot and stepped hard on Greasy's right foot. The dark weasel screamed like a banshee and jumped away holding his foot as he cursed Spanish words loudly. When she felt Greasy's arm not around her anymore, Maddy sharply turned her way and ran like the wind past all the toons toward Von Rotten Manor.

Eddie turned to Greasy who was jumping up and down holding his foot, then realized Maddy wasn't there with him. The private detective turned his left, and saw his niece running away from everyone toward the manor!

"MADDY!" Eddie exclaimed getting everyone's attention what's going on.

When Greasy finished jumping, he looked where Eddie was looking and saw Maddy entering the manor fast. He gasped.

"MUCHACHA!" he exclaimed running past all the toons to get to her. "MADDY WAIT!"

As Greasy was almost to the stone bridge, Smarty and Wheezy tackled him down and dogpiled on top of him to prevent him from going anywhere.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STOP CARINO!" Greasy exclaimed struggling to get out of the two weasels dog pile. "SHE COULD GET KILLED!"

"So could you idiot!" Smarty shot back keeping his weight on the dark weasel. "You're a toon, and the DIP bomb would go off by the time you get out of there!"

"PERO ¿Qué pasa con MADDY?! ¡ELLA MORIRÁ AHÍ!" Greasy yelled.

As Greasy was trying to get out from under Smarty and Wheezy, Eddie stared wide eyed where Maddy entered. He couldn't believe it, Maddy just ran back in the manor, but why? Then he realized…

"She's going to buy us some time." Eddie whispered.

Everyone looked at the private detective with shocked faces. Greasy stopped struggling and looked at Eddie with wide eyes.

"Buy us some time?!" Santino said with a 'are you crazy' look. "She must be out of her mind! Maddy won't make it back alive! What kind of plan did she have anyway?"

Eddie didn't even look at Santino but kept staring at the Manor that would blow up soon. He sniffed as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"I don't know Santino, but all we got to do is trust her." He looked at Santino, then to all the toons who looked at him with fear, concerned for Maddy.

"Maddy wants us to get out of here alive," Eddie announced, then nodded with a look of determination. "And that's what we're going to do."

* * *

**What the...?!**

**What is Maddy thinking?! Going off into that manor and leaving everyone behind! Has she gone mad?! Well yes, she had. That's always been Maddy, she puts others first, and think last about herself. **

**I know this a suspension killer, and I'm sorry but I think I wrote enough for this chapter for you all. Don't worry, the next chapter will come soon, but it will change everything for Maddy and the others. **

**I'll see you all soon! *KISSES GOODBYE***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, here is Chapter 15! **

**Just warning, this chapter is a little intense than what you think. I might have over done it a little, but I still hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The clock ticked in the center of the bomb as the DIP boiled inside the contraption. The clock read 11:46, 14 minutes until the bomb would destroy all of Toontown…

That's not gonna happen, not on Maddy's watch.

* * *

**First Person**

I grunted as I made a small hole next to the bomb with a large stone. I know, I must be out of my mind creating a hole when time is almost up, but this is part of the plan. You see, I had an idea that dealt with the magnesium mines that were below the mansion. Since magnesium is flammable like when Wheezy lit his match in the cave, I thought of draining the hot DIP in the mines to cut some of the supply in the bomb to create a smaller explosion, so it would only destroy the mansion and the mines.

When I felt empty space below, I lifted myself and went to a long hose that was attached to the bomb and dragged it toward the hole. I turned on the hose and DIP came out as I carefully placed the hose in the hole. I knew it was working because I saw hot steam coming up in the mine. That means its working very well.

I looked at the clock, and I got 8 minutes to spare. I felt my body go cold; I didn't expect to be here for so long. When I knew everything was in place. I scurried toward the exit door, not realizing I wasn't alone…

I heard the sound of a door creaking open from behind. I felt my body froze in my step and dared not to move. I heard the sound of the hose turning off, and it being dragged on the cobblestone floor. Someone's in the same room as me…

I slowly went into my sweater and found my toon gun. I gulped as I locked my thumb on the trigger. Just as I turned around, a loud bang was heard, and I fell backwards on my butt. I felt my gun escaped through my hands, and this excruciating pain pulsed around my belly. I looked down and gasped in horror as I saw a bloodstain forming on my dark green sweater in the center where my stomach should be.

"Call it payback."

I looked up with horror. The familiar figure of a certain judge slowly walked and stood in front of me. Above me was Judge Doom. Clad in the same attire he wore the day he was about to destroy Toontown all those months ago, his tuff of platinum blonde hair spiked up above his bald face, and his glaring red and white eyes were staring into my soul that made me froze in my stance. What was different about him was he wasn't wearing a rubber mask he wore before, but he had a 'toon' face!

Doom held a 'real' colt single gun in front of him and a thin trail of smoke went upward. He looked down at me with a wicked smirk. "The exact same spot where you shot me."

I gritted my teeth as the pain was agonizing. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I tried to move my legs, but even the tiny bit of movement my belly wanted me to stop.

"Does it hurt Valiant?" Doom asked as he walked closer to me. I gasped as he picked me up by the front of my sweater, and the man pulled me toward him. "Or does this?"

Suddenly, Doom threw me like an athlete as I flew in the air and I crashed my back against the metal bomb. I cringed as my back flared up as I laid on my side. Then I felt Doom kick me right in the stomach. My eyes bulged as Doom kicked me in the stomach again and again. From the constant kicking, to my gunshot wound, the pain was flaring up like a flame growing bigger and bigger.

"This is how I felt what you and the others did to me all those months ago," Doom exclaimed in a high squeaky voice as he kicked me. "The moment you and your Uncle entered the Acme studio, I knew you two would start to ruin my plans!"

I exclaimed in pain when Doom kicked so hard that I rolled and hit my head on one of the support bars that held the bomb. One of the lenses on my glasses cracked, but I kept them on since there the only way to see things clearly.

My surroundings were starting to become disoriented as I was seeing black spots clouding my vision. No, I can't die right now. I've got to help all those innocent toons who are being evacuated as fast they can. I can't let down my friends and family who I loved ever since I've returned to Los Angeles after 3 years. Ever since coming back to LA, I've got more than what I wanted for. I finally got reunited with my Uncle Eddie, was reunited with the Toon Patrol who saved me all those years ago, and I've made a relationship with surprisingly a toon weasel who I thought was just a friend.

I can't die now, I just can't. I need to save Toontown, not because I _want_ to save them but because I _need_ to save them. When Santino said there was no point, I knew it wasn't true. Without these toons that gave all of humanity entertainment for years, the whole world would be turning upside down. Not only that, but toons are the reason I'm here in LA, they inspired me to become an artist.

That's why I'm not giving up.

I moved my right hand, and I felt something thin and smooth. _The hose!_ I exclaimed in my head. When Doom wasn't looking, I looked down and saw the hose next to my feet. It was turned off by the nozzle. If I could just hold the nozzle that was close to my feet, and not let Doom notice me.

"Now Madelyn," Doom sneered as he glared down at me with his spinning eyes. "What's it gonna be for your life sentence?" He pointed up at the bomb that was going to blow in 5 minutes. "The bomb?" He then brought out his gun. "Or a bullet through your beating heart?"

I gulped as the gun was slowly heading toward me. I need to get out of here, I've got to find a way to stop Doom from destroying Toontown! From how long ago the hose was dropped in the hole, and Doom pulling it out, there wasn't enough out of the bomb to only destroy the manor. I looked behind Doom and saw one of the chairs the toons were trapped in looked ready for another use. Its risky, but I've got to get Doom in that chair.

"Well Valiant?" Doom screeched his high voice. "What's it gonna be?"

My muscles tensed up as I gripped the hose tightly. With adrenaline flowing through me like a rocket, I flung the hose up at Doom, who got smacked in the face with the nozzle. The toon screamed as a little of DIP dripped on the toons face, and his gun was dropped on the ground. I got up quickly (with excruciating pain) and kicked Doom in the stomach. The toon fell in one of the chairs, and the toon cuffs automatically trapped Dooms hands and legs against the armrests and legs.

Doom exclaimed in fright as he struggled moving his arms in the cuffs. Since the cuffs were toon proof, he was stuck! As he did that I slowly (and painfully) dragged the hose to the hole. As I stood to the hole, I almost fell because my head was getting dizzy from the blood loss, but I shook it off. I can't lay down when time is almost out.

I turned on the nozzle and the DIP sprayed out and I heard Doom exclaimed in fright behind me. I looked back and saw Doom looking at me with fear in his eyes. I saw the spot on his face, where the DIP dripped on him, under his right eye. As much as harming a toon isn't fun, this toon here caused harm since he killed my father. He started from being a serial killer, a kidnapper, then a destroyer to all toon kind.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of steam leaking out of a compressed area. I looked at the bomb, and the clock said its going off in 1 minute! I gasped, I need to get out of here! I dropped the hose in the hole, and ran out the room as fast as I can. As I ran, drops of blood was trailing behind me as I ran with hard breaths.

As I ran up the stairs, I heard Doom's echo following behind me. "YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LAST OF ME VALIANT! YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

I struggled running with horrendous pain as I exited the dungeons. I'm now running down the halls limping because my belly felt like a ball of fire, and my legs were making it worse. As I went past the dungeons, Slithy and the other weasels begged me to let them out, but I couldn't save them from time and my wounds. I wouldn't make it. It might be one of the most regrettable decisions I made in my life.

I checked my watch, 20 seconds to spare! Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, and my breaths became frail from the blood loss. As I ran down the halls, the number of seconds ran through my head as I ran.

_19_

_18_

_17_

I turned a corner, passed the dining room, and limped a little with exhaustion in my steps.

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

I slammed the doors open as I ran down another set of halls. I stopped at a crossroads and placed my hand against the wall as exhaustion almost took me. I breathed hard, but felt no air going into my lungs.

_10_

_9_

_8_

I wasn't even close to the exit. With too much blood loss, I don't even have the strength to escape…

_7_

_6_

I saw a window that was a couple feet to my right. I breathed in and hard as I stared at the window. This is my chance of escape… Without a thought, I ran toward the window with the last of my strength.

_5_

_4_

With inches toward the door, I jumped and felt glass exploding around me. I dropped down as crashing waves were heard below me. I don't know where I'll be going once, I drop down. Open ocean, or sharp rocks.

_3_

_2_

Then my world turned black…

* * *

**Third Person**

BOOM!

CRASH!

SPLASH!

Greasy gasped in horror as he saw Von Rotten Manor explode into smithereens. It exploded inward, then the whole castle crashed down like an atomic drop. The land where the castle stood also collapsed. It cracked around the castle to the stone bridge and dropped down to the open ocean. Smoke flew up as the castle was soon a pile of rubble with pieces falling into the ocean.

Everyone from Toontown were being evacuated with the assistance of Eddie, Santino, The Toon Patrol, Roger, Jessica, and Benny the cab. Santino was concerned that they wouldn't make it out of Toontown once time was almost up, but that was before Maddy ran to the mansion to make time for everyone. When the bomb went off, everyone froze as they saw the castle went to the ground. When nothing else happened, all the toons exclaimed in cheers all knowing they were going to be alright.

Almost everyone thought of that.

Greasy shook his head as he saw the castle vanished from vision. The castle is destroyed, but is Maddy…did she make it? Is she dead? She couldn't have made it out of there alive. He shook it harder as a tear glistened under his left eye. "No…no." He covered his eyes as he silently cried in his hands. Why did Maddy had to go like that? Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't anybody go after her when he was pinned down?!

The Toon Patrol were equally shocked as Greasy. There friend Maddy…they weren't sure if she made it out of the castle in time. Psycho sniffed as tears poured down his cheeks as he wailed like a child along with Stupid as they embraced one another.

Wheezy looked away as he took his cigarettes out of his mouth and crushed them in his nicotine covered paws. Every time when something bad has happened, he would always try to quit the roll-ups of death.

Smarty was actually one of the worst weasels next to Greasy. Maddy…dead? She can't be! She can't be dead! Maddy means the world to him, he loves her…like a sister. Even though Smarty doesn't show it like Greasy, but he really does care for her from time to time. From being leader he had never let his feelings get in the way.

Eddie didn't know what to think. He was the most worried out of all of them, including Santino next to him. Is Maddy…no, he thought in his head. He promised her father he would look out for her. He lost her brother all those years ago, he can't lose his only niece he loved like a daughter. She's not dead Eddie thought with a frown. She can't be…

"Benny!" Eddie exclaimed sticking his thumb out.

"You called a cab?" Benny asked with a little sadness.

Eddie went in the drivers seat and took ahold the wheel. "Take me to Von Rotten Manor."

"But Eddie," Benny tried to explain. "The manor is destr-"

"JUST DO IT!" Eddie boomed with anger.

Benny gulped. "Alright."

Without another word, Greasy turned and jumped in the passenger seat.

"I'm coming too." The dark weasel said.

Eddie, as much as he hated the weasel, let Greasy in the passenger seat. The rest of the Toon Patrol turned to Eddie and Greasy.

"We'll be right behind you." Smarty said and ordered the rest of them in there car.

"You have room for us?" Roger asked as he and Jessica followed the weasels to the car.

* * *

Eddie and Greasy jumped out of Benny before the cab could put the brakes on. They both ran to the edge of the cliff where the stone bridge was and looked down at the big pile of rubble that laid before them. The sky was rumbling with thunder, but it didn't look like it was going to rain soon.

Eddie cupped his hands in front of his mouth and looked down below.

"MADDY!" his voice echoed below the rubble.

Greasy gulped when the echo was heard for miles, but he didn't see or hear his muchacha anywhere. He did the same thing Eddie did.

"MUCHACHA!" Greasy yelled in the wind. "¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!"

Greasy listened down below him, but he didn't hear his cariño anywhere. He turned to the ocean waves that were crashing against the big pile of rubble where Von Rotten Manor stood. Did Maddy jump down into the waves? Is that why they can't hear her anywhere? That must be it.

Tires screeched to a halt behind the human and the weasel. They turned as the Toon Patrol car parking behind them with Santino's police car behind them. When the weasels, the Rabbits, and Santino stood with Eddie and Greasy, they all looked down at the cliffs below.

"Any sign of her?" Santino asked standing next to Eddie.

Eddie shook his head.

"Maddy's got to be alive, she just gotta!" Roger exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"She is honey bunny," Jessica went to her knees and embraced her husband behind. She looked away with worry. "I hope."

Everybody gazed down at the beaches that were close to the manor. The tide was flowing up and down on the toon sand in small crashing waves. The beaches were empty with no one on shore.

As everyone gazed down at the beaches, Psycho sniffed the air as if looking for a particular scent. As he sniffed, he was on his arms and feet heading down the cliff. Greasy, Smarty, and Wheezy looked over at Psycho with confused looks.

"Psycho, what are you doing?" Wheezy asked.

"Looking for Pretty Girly." Psycho answered simply on a trail leading down to the beaches as he sniffed the air.

Eddie, Santino and the Rabbits looked at the Toon Patrol with raised eyebrows for an explanation. Greasy answered. "Hey, that's how we were able to track the rabbit before he was framed."

Roger and Eddie weren't sure to be impressed or freaked out as everyone followed Psycho down the cliffs to the beaches.

When they were down the beaches, they decided to split up and look for Maddy. Eddie and Santino went to the right down the beach, Jessica and Roger went to the rocks, Wheezy and Stupid stayed where they are, and Smarty Greasy and Psycho looked down the beach to the left.

Smarty Greasy and Psycho were walking down the beach looking for Maddy. So far, they haven't found her yet, and one of them was getting worried.

"Boss, what if we never find her? What if she's…" Greasy said but couldn't finish it. He didn't want to think about it.

Smarty turned to Greasy. "We'll find her Greasy." He answered. "Just don't lose hope. She didn't lose it on us."

Greasy nodded, then they kept looking around the beach. Psycho sniffed the air as they walked, hoping for Maddy's scent.

Unbeknownst to them a couple feet ahead, a lifeless form was being washed on shore.

Suddenly, Psycho stopped in his tracks and stared ahead. Greasy and Smarty looked at the manic weasel with raised eyebrows.

"Psycho, what is it?" Greasy asked. "Did you find muchacha?"

Psycho didn't answer as he stared ahead. The two weasels turned to his direction. They didn't know what Psycho was staring at. All there was just sand, toon sea grass, real ocean, and a body washed up on shore.

Wait, a body washed up on shore?!

Greasy squinted his eyes at the body, as if he recognized it. When the waves crashed on the body, even though it was nighttime, he could've sworn he saw glasses on it, just like-

"Maddy?" Greasy whispered with a little of hope and fear. When he walked closer to get a better look at the body, he gasped. It was her.

"MADDY!" Greasy exclaimed running toward Maddy who didn't even acknowledge to him.

As Greasy ran to his girlfriend, Smarty called out to the others.

"WE 'CLOUD' HER!" Smarty exclaimed as he and Psycho ran behind Greasy.

Greasy went to his knees on Maddy's side and rolled her on her back. She was a mess. Her hair and body was soaking wet, her glasses were smashed, and her clothes looked like they had _blood_ on them. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was pale as a ghost. The dark weasel went to check her pulse under he head, but found she doesn't have one…

"Boss," Greasy turned to his boss with worry.

"On it." Was all that Smarty said as he took Greasy's place and placed both his hands on Maddy's chest. He pressed his hands each for a second up and down to get Maddy to breath.

The lead weasel turned to the second to his left. "Anything?"

Greasy checked her pulse, he shook his head.

Psycho was in the back, pacing back and forth with worry as Smarty and Greasy were trying to save Maddy. Soon everyone arrived and surrounded Maddy with worry. Eddie went next to Smarty to check on his niece.

"What the hell happened to her?" Eddie muttered as he looked at her bloody belly. He went to take a closer look as he lifted her sweater and looked at her belly. He gasped. "She's been shot!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Who shot her?!" Roger asked trembled.

"Whoever did this to her has to pay!" Greasy snarled taking out his knife.

"HEY!" Smarty exclaimed, making everyone jump. "Less 'stalking', more doing!" he said as he kept pressing down on her chest.

Everyone kept silent as Smarty kept pressing on the girls chest. After a few more tries, Maddy gasped as she coughed and spited out water frantically.

"Step back guys," Eddie ordered standing to his feet and gestured everyone to step back.

Maddy coughed again as she laid on her back. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. As she was breathing, a small trickle of blood was coming out the side of her mouth.

Greasy leaned forward to her as he took off her glasses and caressed her right cheek. "Muchacha?"

Maddy breathed in and out very hard. The girl slowly opened her eyes a little as she looked up at the dark weasel. She gave a small smile at him as she breathed hard.

"Maddy?" Greasy desperately held her around her face. Everyone was watching the scene with worried looks.

Maddy just looked up at Greasy with a pained expression. She slowly lifted her hand up and gently stroked Greasy's left cheek. Greasy accepted it as he held her hand up to his cheek with a pained expression. He looked back down at her with a tear trickling down his left cheek. Maddy was about to say something to him, until her eyes rolled back, and her head laid limp in Greasy's left hand.

"Maddy?" Greasy gasped as he shook her head gently, but nothing came out of her. He shook her again a little harder, but Maddy didn't wake up. "Maddy!"

Eddie came next to Greasy and checked her pulse. He silently gasped. "Her pulse is low; she needs to get to the hospital right now!"

* * *

**Hey guys, what did you think of this chapter? I wasn't sure if this was okay because I've suffered a little of writers block in typing this one down. **

**Also, I was thinking of writing another story with Maddy in it. A crossover with the Disney movie called 'Bedknobs and Broomsticks'. It has been going on in my head for a little bit since I want to see Maddy grow as in not only her relationships, but for herself as well. **

**What do you guys think? Comments are great! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, finally I'm back with a new chapter! There will be one more chapter after this one, then it will be complete. Don't worry, I'm not leaving this WFRR series if it kills me, I have some ideas that I've rough draft. There will be that crossover like I told you all before. It may take a while since I didn't finish the first chapter for that one. I have an idea, but all I need is to write it. I'm sorry that updating was taking forever on this one, but I was busy with a few things. Not only that, but I'm starting to publish some Deviant Art pictures that are based on my fanfiction. **

**Deviant is under my same name if you are interested in my drawings. **

**Comments are great! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Maddy felt her head spinning before she went black. All she remember was trying to get air into her lungs and saw Greasy looking down at her with worry edged on his face.

After blacking out, she found herself watching overhead lights flash over her in seconds. _Where am I?_ Maddy thought groggily with tired eyes. She felt something on her face and was given extra oxygen for her frail body. Looking around her, she saw her Uncle Eddie on her left side talking to a nurse to her right wearing a nurse uniform with light green sleeves, a white chest, and a white nurses hat over her black curly hair. The nurse was holding an oxygen mask over Maddy's mouth and nose.

"Hang in there Maddy." Eddie whispered.

Next thing Maddy knew, she blacked out again.

* * *

Eddie stopped outside the doors as the rest of the medical staff rushed Maddy to the operating room.

As soon as Eddie said those words to everyone back in the toon world, the private detective picked up Maddy, jumped in Benny, and they rushed to the hospital in the human world.

When Santino, Roger, Jessica, and the Toon Patrol arrived at the hospital, Eddie told them Maddy is in the operating room, and they had to wait.

Everyone was in the waiting in the emergency section of the hospital. They were all waiting for any sign of life from Maddy. Greasy, who was between Smarty and Wheezy was tapping his foot and looking down the hall to his right with a nervous look.

He couldn't believe it, Maddy is behind those double doors, and almost looked on the verge of death back on the beach. With the injuries Maddy had, a shot through the stomach, he's worried that she might not make it… The other thing he wants to know is this and this alone.

Who shot her?

The dark weasel might know the answer, which made him grit his teeth, and his fists tighten on his pants. _Doom…_ he thought with so much venom.

His thoughts were interrupted when a male doctor, wearing white scrubs, and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Is there an Eddie Valiant?" the doctor asked.

The moment he said those words, Eddie jumped out of his chair without thinking.

"I'm Eddie Valiant!" Eddie stood in front of the doctor with a worried look. "How's my niece?!"

The doctor had a blank face with some sad features. "We did the best we could on Maddy's gunshot wound. The bullet went through her stomach and escaped her lower back. She was lucky that it didn't nick her spine, or any other nerve or organ." He cleared his throat as he looked at a clipboard. "She survived the surgery, but she lost quite a lot of blood, and her heart rate is low."

"What are you saying médico?" Greasy demanded with worry and anger in his voice.

The doctor was about to answer until Smarty answered with a deadpan look. "He means she won't make it through the night Greasy."

Everyone minus the doctor looked at Smarty with shocked faces. Greasy and Eddie were the most shocked. Maddy…won't make it?

"No…" Greasy moaned leaning his head down on his legs as he hid it under his hat. "Maddy…" he sniffed as a single tear fell down his cheek and onto the ground. Psycho jumped out of his chair between Wheezy and Stupid, and placed a comforting hand on the dark weasel.

Eddie just looked down with a shocked face. When he heard Smarty saying his only niece will not make it, he didn't want to believe it. He won't believe it, he can't believe it, he shan't believe it…

"I'll show you all to where she is, so you can say your goodbyes…" the doctor said as he gestured everyone to follow him.

"That won't be necessary." A deep rich voice said behind the group.

Everyone turned around and standing in front of them was an older toon clad in blue robes, a long gray beard going down to his chest, and a blue wizard hat with white glittering star and moon designs.

"Yensid?!" All the toons gasped in unison.

Yensid took a few steps forward with a blank stare. When he stopped, he turned to the doctor.

"Doctor, can you show me to Madelyn Valiant if you please?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, then pointed at him with an unsure look. "I'm sorry sir, but only family can-"

"Its alright sir," Eddie cut the doctor off. "He's a friend of the family." That was half true. He only knew Yensid once, but Maddy knew him from his movie and seeing him when she was a little girl.

Yensid turned to Eddie and nodded as if saying 'Thank you'. He turned back to the doctor. The doctor didn't know why the sorcerer was staring at him but shook his head as if remembering why he was here.

"I-I'll show you to Maddy." He said awkwardly, as everyone followed the doctor down the hall.

* * *

The doctor opened the door to a small room with mint walls, a white shiny floor, a small wooden side table, and a hospital bed. Eddie came in the room and looked on the bed with a shocked face.

Maddy laid on the bed not looking too good. She was on her back wearing a light blue almost white hospital gown, and her hair down to her waist. Tubes were in her mouth to help her breathe, and her hands were attached to machines around her to keep her alive.

To Eddie, she looked to have already passed on.

He went to her right side of the bed and took her hand so gently. Eddie sniffed as fresh tears started to rise and escaped as he gazed at her niece.

Soon Roger, Jessica, and the Toon Patrol entered with solemn looks on there faces. Santino told everyone he was going back to the police station to clear this case up.

Greasy went to Maddy's other side, and gently took her hand. He gazed at her with tear stricken eyes. Psycho went next to Greasy and gazed at Maddy with saddened spiraled eyes and moaned like a puppy ever so often. Stupid stood next to Psycho with a sad expression as well and sniffed a few times with tears escaping. Roger and Jessica came next to Eddie and looked at Maddy with sad expressions. Smarty and Wheezy stood at the foot of the bed with straight faces with a hint of sadness in them.

Yensid entered the room last as he stood next to Greasy's other side. He stroked her forehead as he gazed at her with a straight look.

Eddie looked over Yensid. "So Yensid, how did you know that Maddy was-"

"I have my ways Mr. Valiant." Yensid went into his inner sleeve and pulled out a syringe needle full of dark blue bubbling liquid.

"What's that?" Roger asked.

"A little experiment I have been working on for a long time, and possibly Maddy's last chance of living once more." The sorcerer answered.

Greasy looked at the weird bubbling liquid in Yensid's syringe. He looked up at the wizard. "Your saying you can save muchacha with what ever that stuff is?"

Yensid looked down at Greasy. He nodded. "That is my intention Greasy, but it does have complications."

Suddenly, before Yensid could explain more, the sound of a long beep was heard at one of the machines. Everyone looked at Maddy's heart monitor. She had no heartbeat!

"Muchacha…?" Greasy gasped.

"She doesn't have time; I need to give this to her!" Yensid said scooting the dark weasel out of the way and took Maddy's left arm. Yensid wiped her arm with an alcohol wipe, then brought the syringe to her arm.

"Wait!" Eddie cried.

Yensid turned to the private detective.

Eddie felt his breathing going hard. He looked at the wizard. "Are you sure what you have will save her?"

Yensid didn't say anything but nodded slowly. The private looked back at his niece who was on the brink of death. If what Yensid said what he has could save her, what other choice does he have. When Eddie nodded back to him, the wizard injected Maddy the blue substance in her arm. The blue substance was pushed into Maddy as it was all gone from the need. Once he was done, the wizard took the syringe out and checked Maddy's pulse on her wrist.

Everyone was looking at the wizard with worry. Questions filled there heads if Maddy will be alright or is she dead.

There answers were heard when the heart monitor was beeping in normal range. All the toons gasped with disbelief. Yensid saved Maddy's life.

Greasy sighed as he took a hold of Maddy's hand again. As he held her hand, it showed a little more color than it being pale as a ghost.

"Very good," Yensid said checking Maddy's vitals on the monitor. "It seems what I have injected in Maddy is not fighting against her immune system."

Greasy turned to the wizard. "What did you give muchacha sir? ¿Medicina?"

The wizard turned to everyone. "Something like that Greasy. You see, in the syringe was an experiment I've been working on for a long time. It not only has DNA from human beings that help the body recuperate, but it is mostly filled with _Toon DNA_."

"Toon DNA?" Eddie said like he was saying a foreign word. "I didn't know toons have DNA, I thought they were made out of paint."

Smarty glared to Eddie. "We're not just talking 'tick-tures' Valiant."

"Smarty is quite right Mr. Valiant," Yensid said. "Toons are more than walking cartoons you see on your television. You know how Walt Disney created Mickey Mouse when he first started his career?" Everyone in the room shook their heads. Yensid sighed then explained. "Well, when he first drew Mickey Mouse, he placed him on a multiplane camera, and brought his character to life. That was how those three weasels brought Judge Doom to life."

"Whoa." Was all Eddie said, then turned to Maddy. He looked back at Yensid. "So what exactly does this extra human and toon DNA will do to Maddy? Will it change her?"

Yensid sighed, as if he knew someone was going to ask that type of question. "In a way…yes." He sounded like he was keeping a secret. "You see, Maddy will not be who you think she is."

"What do you _*cough* *cough*_ mean?" Wheezy asked.

"Maddy will no longer be human."

Once Yensid said those words, time seemed to stop for Eddie Valiant. He just stared at the sorcerer with eyes big as saucers, and his mouth ajar. Everyone else though, they were demanding answers.

"What do you mean she's 'no longer human'?!" Smarty exclaimed pointing straight at Maddy who was still 'dead' to the world. "She doesn't look like she changed at all!"

"Not on the outside Smarty," Yensid answered, not even phased by Smarty's outburst. "But on the inside." The wizard waved his hands on Maddy, and a holographic-like image rose up from the girl. It was showing Maddy's blood circular system. Some area's were dark red while the rest of the body was mostly dark and medium blue.

"You see," Yensid continued showing the holograph to everyone. "Maddy had lost a lot of blood when she was shot, so she wasn't able to reproduce her normal blood supply." He pointed over to the mostly blue areas. "What's going on now is the Toon DNA from the syringe is sort of bonding with her DNA, making it a part of her as she is recovering. Once she is fully recovered, she will become a Toon Hybrid; she will have the characteristics of a cartoon character, the toon physic traits. For now, she will be in a coma-like sleep until her body recovers from her injuries."

"Are there any side effects from the injection? Or any consequences?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, like all the toons of Toontown, they do not age like normal human beings. In a way, they do not age at all. For Maddy's case with the Toon DNA now rushing in her veins…she is immortal."

Everyone gasped at this, but not in a good way. Eddie was devastated at what Yensid said. Maddy…immortal? As in, going to live forever? Impossible, Eddie thought with a dejected look.

He looked at Maddy, who was breathing slow steady breaths from her chest rising up and down, to Greasy who was still gazing at her with a downcast look. Then his face features turned from downcast to a glare. His right hand turned into a fist with this new anger forming in him. He was mad that Greasy and the other weasels decide to go with her and never thought of her safety but just doing their job.

Just as he was about to say something, the doctor entered the room. Everyone turned to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are up now," the doctor then turned to Maddy's vitals. He gasped and pointed at the vitals with a surprised look. "H-How did?" He didn't expect the girls' vitals to be normal so quickly.

Nobody answered the doctor as everyone started to exit the room. First was the Rabbits before thanking the sorcerer and saying goodbye to Maddy who was still in her coma. Next were the weasels, but each of them gently patted Maddy on the shoulder saying goodbye. Smarty though whispered something in Maddy's ear, but nobody heard what he was saying. The lead weasel then lightly kissed her on the cheek then left with the others. All that was left was Greasy, who didn't move a muscle since he entered the room. He kept a gentle hold on Maddy's hand and looked down at her with a pained expression.

The doctor turned to Greasy and came behind him. "Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid you have to-"

"I'm not leaving her." Greasy snarled. He didn't even move a muscle from where he was at. He gazed at Maddy with a hurtful look. "Not until she wakes up…"

Eddie just looked at Greasy with a frown. Seeing the dark weasel like that, its like seeing a whole different cartoon character than what he saw at the Acme Factory last year in August. At first, he wasn't sure if Greasy really did love Maddy because of his background history, now he is seeing the change (but only a little). He may never know why Maddy fell in love with Greasy, but he knows this. It'll remain a mystery.

"Mr. Valiant," Eddie turned to Yensid who had a hand on the detective's shoulder. "May we talk privately?"

Eddie just looked at the wizard, then back to Maddy and Greasy.

"Don't worry," Yensid reassured the detective. "She will be alright."

The private detective sighed, then looked at the wizard and nodded. The wizard gestured Eddie to the door as they both exited Maddy's room. Soon they were in the parking lot of the hospital in LA. The parking lot was empty with only a few cars on the side, and the giant headlights were on keeping the lot bright to see.

Yensid turned to Eddie with no expression on his face. "I saw how angry you were before."

Eddie turned to the wizard then shrugged. "So? Would you be angry that one of your family members was injured very badly?"

"Yes," Yensid turned to the detective. "But that wasn't it? Was it Mr. Valiant?"

Eddie stopped and turned to Yensid. He didn't answer, but just looked over at the wizard. After a few seconds of silence, he turned away and sighed.

"I promised my brother that I would keep Maddy safe from harms way. After mending things together with her, I thought I've kept her safe." Eddie shook his head. Tears rimmed his eyes, and they looked ready to fall. "But when I saw her entering back to that mansion, coming out almost on the brink of death, to lying on a hospital bed…that promise I made with my brother broke." He sniffed, then made a hard face and gritted his teeth. "It's the weasels fault, they should've told her to let someone else handle it!"

"And who would have handled it Mr. Valiant?" Yensid countered with a frown.

Eddie looked back at the wizard. He didn't answer.

Yensid placed his arms in his sleeves as he talked. "I understand you wanted to keep your niece safe from danger after your brother's sudden death, but you should understand that Maddy has been kept safe since then. Now it was her turn to keep you and her toon friends safe. It wasn't anyone's fault that Maddy entered Von Rotten when time was almost out. She made the decision to do something that could have took her own life."

"But what about the Toon DNA?" Eddie retorted. "From what you said back in the room, her life will change forever."

"That is true Mr. Valiant, but remember, if Maddy hadn't taken that injection she could've died." Yensid pointed out.

Eddie listened to what Yensid was telling him. He looked back at the hospital building wondering which room Maddy was in.

"Mr. Valiant," Yensid said as Eddie turned back to him. "Even though Maddy's life will change drastically, there is something in her life that hasn't changed."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was talking about.

"Her family." Yensid answered. "She still has her family to look after. Even with the Toon DNA running through her veins, it won't change of who she was before the accident. She still has you and Delores who still love her like a daughter. Not only that, but she also have the toons who love her as much as you do."

Eddie nodded at Yensid words.

"Just remember Mr. Valiant." Yensid warned taking a few steps back. "Even though Maddy is a whole different being, she is still the same junior detective you still love, and you didn't break your brothers promise."

With those words lingering around the lot, Yensid's form began to disappear in a cloud of blue fog, and the wizard was nowhere once the fog vanished.

Eddie just stood there with a thought lingering in his head. _How did Yensid knew that I called Maddy my Junior Detective?_


	17. Chapter 17 and Epilogue

**Here it is you've all been waiting for! The final chapter of Who Stole Roger Rabbit! **

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever for you guys. This chapter took a while to type because I wanted everything to be in this chapter. **

**Don't worry, this isn't the last of seeing of Maddy, Eddie, Roger, Greasy, Smarty, or any of the other characters we know of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. I will tell you I have many ideas for future stories. I am writing the plot lines now, but I'm not going to write them yet because of going back to school soon. **

**But don't forget this series. Once either Thanksgiving or Christmas break comes, I'm back to writing for you all! **

**So without further ado, here is the WSRR final chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Life went on for everyone, yet Maddy was still asleep. Yensid said she'll be in a coma for a while, but he didn't say when she'll wake up. When Santino and his team investigated Rotten Manor which was now in ruins, they found four splatters of different paint marks in different areas of the castle. The brown and purple stain was Slithy, the brown and green was Doofus, and the brown and salmon pink was Al. The last paint splatter was harder to find. It was deeper where the bomb was at. The splatter was pale pink, red, and yellow with a black suit costume. The policemen knew the last splatter was Judge Doom.

To make sure Doom wasn't going anywhere, nor anyone else wanting to bring the ex-judge back to life, they put Doom's cell (It wasn't a toon item, so it wasn't destroyed in the explosion) in a special canister. The canister is kept in a secret spot where no one knew, not even Santino, where the Judge was now.

Over the next couple of weeks, Maddy was recovering from her gunshot wound. With the Toon DNA coursing through her veins, her recovering was going smoothly. The bruises that everyone noticed disappeared slowly, and she was able to breathe through a nasal cannula than a breathing support mask. The doctor even said once she wakes up, she'll be released out of the hospital.

Since then, Greasy stayed with Maddy, waiting for any signs of life from his muchacha. He never left her side since she first arrived. He made the decision to stay at the hospital with her until she woke up. Even when the doctors, nurses, and Smarty said he couldn't stay at the hospital, Greasy didn't budge. All the dark weasel said was this.

"I'll never leave her even if it kills me." was all he said, and that made them stop.

* * *

**First Person**

Darkness is all I'm seeing…again? I'm standing what looked like an eternal dark abyss I was in before, but it didn't have an ominous aura around me.

I looked down at myself and found I was wearing a hospital gown that went above my knees, and my hair was down to my lower back. If I'm wearing a hospital gown, that means I was brought to a hospital. But wait, how did I get there? Where is everyone? They must be worried about me if I'm unconscious, especially Uncle and Greasy.

I looked above me, and all I saw was darkness with no escape. I looked ahead and saw nothing around me. I even looked at the floor where my bare feet are. The floor was reflecting my refection. It looked at me with a confused expression.

"I guess you don't know where I am right?" I asked my reflection.

My reflection shook her head.

I nodded with sympathy, "Yeah, me neither."

I looked up to my surroundings again. Still nothing, but I'm getting a weird vibe that someone is watching me. I froze as my back tingled with goosebumps…someone is behind me.

I gulped as I felt cold sweat form on my eyebrow. Whoever is behind me, I hope it's not Judge Doom. I know I shouldn't be afraid of him since he's gone for good, but what if his spirit is still haunting me? What if Doom really isn't dead? Will he be back for revenge like he said before?

With those questions still swimming in my head, I turned my heel and spun to who was behind me. I gasped, but not in fear. Instead, I was surprised.

"A mirror?" I asked as I looked at my reflection of a floating mirror standing before me. I cocked my head; this mirror looks familiar. Then it hit me. "Wait, this is the magic mirror from Snow White." I realized.

I gently placed my hand on the gold and purple swirl edging of the mirror as I looked at my reflection. Strange, why is the mirror here and not in Snow White's castle in Toontown? Is there a reason why the mirror is here? Maybe I should ask. But wait, there was something I have to do in order for the mirror to work, so what is it?

…

Now I remember, from the movie the Evil Queen said this introduction at the beginning. After the mirror awakens, I have to ask it in rhyme… I groaned. English, I only liked it because of reading Shakespeare. Everything else, nope.

I need to think this one. What should I ask in rhyme? Usually, after saying 'Magic Mirror on the wall', I need something that rhymes with 'wall'. I should probably ask it about what happened while I was out. Is Toontown safe from Doom's revenge scheme? Okay, I better get started.

I took a deep breath and stretched my neck. I breathed out as I stared at the mirror with a calm, but stern look.

I cleared my throat, then I said to the Magic Mirror in a clear but strong voice.

"_Slave in the Magic Mirror,"_ I said as I spread my arms out. I then wrapped them around my body as I said the second verse. _"Come from the farthest space." _

I felt the wind picking up around me. My hair was flowing around me as my skirt was blowing to my thighs. I gazed at the mirror with no fear edged on my face. As I continued, my hands were up again.

"_Through wind and the light, I summon thee! Speak!" _

Animated flames began to build up inside the mirror as thunder boomed loudly around the dark abyss.

"_Let me see thy face!" _I concluded.

A few seconds later, as if I hear the suspenseful music from the movie, the flames died down and an eerie mask was exposed. It was floating in the middle of an endless black in the mirror. Not even my reflection was showing through the turned misty background.

"What wouldst thou know, my master?" the masked asked in a low monotone voice.

I gulped at the mask's blank face but shook it off.

"Magic Mirror on the wall," I began. "Is Toontown safe from Von Rotten's fall?"

The mirror paused for a second. "Toontown lays untouched from Von Rotten's fall." The mirror replied. "Doom's revenge was vanquished by you in all."

I sighed with relief, then I thought of something.

"Mirror in front of me, do you know what has happened to me?"

"You are in a deep sleep child." Mirror answered. "You have been resting since Von Rotten's fall."

"Mirror on the wall, what do you mean 'been resting since Von Rotten's fall? When was the fall?"

The mirror's mask disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then a picture laid in front of me. I gasped. I'm looking at myself in a hospital bed with a nose breather and machines around me. I turned to my lap and saw Greasy laying his head on the bed with an exhausted look on his face as he slept.

My breath got caught in my throat. "Am I dead?"

"No child," Mirror answered. "You are just resting, recovering from the injuries Doom brought upon you."

"Mirror, how long was I asleep? Was it deep?"

"That it was, you have been recovering for two long weeks child."

Two weeks? That's how long it has been since the Doom's destruction? For some reason it felt longer in this dark area me and the mirror are in.

I looked at Greasy with a look of longing for him.

"Mirror on the wall," I started. "Is there a way for me to answer Greasy's calls?"

I saw my image shift and the mask was shown once more. "To answer his calls, you need to embrace who you are in all."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The magic mirror didn't say anything as the mask disappeared into the mirror. I just stood there with the blank mirror that now showed my reflection from the beginning.

"Mirror?" I looked at myself, but the reflection didn't change like before. "Mirror, where are you?"

Just as I was about to call again, I felt my head throbbing very badly and a ring in my ear started to form as I turned away. I looked back at the mirror but found that it had disappeared.

"What the…" before I could say another thing, my whole world spun as I fell on the floor, and my world turned black.

* * *

**Third Person**

Greasy laid his head on Maddy's bed as exhaustion hit him hard. He had been watching Maddy for any sign of waking up since he first entered, and never left her side since then. From waiting, he stayed up a little too late last night, so he decided to get some sleep.

While that dark weasel was sleeping, something unexpected happened. A pale hand twitched by Greasy's head, and the monitors beep even faster. The dark weasel didn't notice this as sleep overtook him.

Maddy's eyes fluttered open to reveal her now bright green eyes. She looked at the room with a drowsy expression as she saw her surroundings. The smell of flowers waved the room as there was a vase full of roses and lilies on the counter a couple feet over. She looked around with half blurry but mostly clear vision as she saw someone on her bed fast asleep on her left. It was her muchacho, Greasy. She silently gasped as tears were at the rim of her eyes.

Like her hand was made of rusty metal, she slowly raised her hand, and gently petted Greasy's back. The dark weasel moaned as he felt something on his back, then groaned as his senses were coming back to him. Without a warning, the dark weasel jumped from his slumber and turned to the bed with a freaked out expression. He gasped, then his fear was replaced with astonishment. He had tears rising as he hadn't seen her gentle smile in a long time. His muchacha is awake.

"Muchacha?" Greasy asked as if he's dreaming.

Maddy simply smiled as a tear rolled down her face. "Hey muchacho,"

Greasy answered her by jumping on the bed and embraced his girl around her neck. His head was near her hair as he smelled the familiar scent of morning dew. He held her like coming to a long lost reunion. "Oh Maddy, mi amor," he whispered in her ear. "I thought I lost you!"

Maddy held him around his waist as tears escaped her eyes. She was just glad of seeing a familiar face. Then memories began to rise as how she ended up here in the first place. Running into the mansion and leaving everyone behind. Draining the bomb that would have destroyed all of Toontown. Getting shot by an old enemy… Lastly, escaping with her life on the line.

Maddy sniffed as she tightened her embrace around his waist. "Greasy, I'm so sorry…"

Greasy got out of there embrace and looked at her with a quizzical look. "For what amor?"

"For running back to the mansion," she said sadly. She sniffed as fresh tears formed. She looked at Greasy. "But I had to do something. I couldn't let Doom win by Toontown getting destroyed…" she looked away as she tears started pouring down of her face.

"Hey," Greasy brought Maddy's face back. He caressed her cheeks as he got rid of any tears down her face. He looked down at her with a crestfallen look.

"I'm not mad at you cariño," he said with a smile. "What you did for all of Toontown was a brave thing," his features then changed to a sad expression. "But seeing you…on the beach, I thought you left us."

Maddy nodded as she laid her head on the pillow with a new feeling of exhaustion. She wasn't tired, just wanting to lay back. Greasy slowly and carefully laid back next to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tilted her head as it rested near his head.

She looked over at him. "So…um…how long was I asleep?" From the dream with the magic mirror, she hardly remembered it except knowing that one verse that mirror said to her before she blacked out.

Greasy turned to her. "You've been in a coma for 2 weeks, Yensid explained you need the rest for your extensive wounds."

Maddy raised an eyebrow. "Yensid? As in the wizard from Fantasia?"

Greasy nodded.

She put her left hand on her belly that was under the blanket. Even with the blanket and bandages around her waist, Maddy could feel where the bullet was. It made her shiver on how the cold metal went through and out her body. She was just lucky to be alive, but how?

The girl turned to Greasy. "Greasy, how did Yensid knew about my injuries? Was he the reason I'm still alive?"

Greasy gulped as if he knew something but didn't want to say it. Maddy slowly rose from laying on the pillow and turned to Greasy with a strange look.

"Greasy, what happened? There's something you're not telling me."

Just as Greasy was about to say something, a puff of blue smoke popped out of nowhere in front of the bed. Maddy gasped as she pulled the sheets up to her chest. When the smoke cleared, Yensid stood in the center of the room with a calm stare.

Maddy stared at the wizard with recognition. "Yensid."

The wizard nodded with a small smile. "It's good that your awake at last child."

"Likewise," Maddy said as she went in a sitting position on the bed. She stared at the wizard. "Is it true that you saved me?"

Yensid nodded.

"But," Maddy looked between Greasy and Yensid with a confused look. "The wounds I've endured…I thought they were life threatening."

"They were child." Yensid answered. "But you were lucky if I wasn't there to save you."

Maddy looked at Yensid weird. "What do you mean 'lucky'? Di-Did I died?"

"Yes cariño." Greasy answered with a look of hurt.

Maddy looked at Greasy with a wide eyed look. She almost died?! But how is she still here?

"What Greasy meant," Maddy looked back at Yensid who explained in front of the bed. "Was that you were flatlined, but I brought you back to the living by giving you a somewhat 'miracle' to live once more as a whole new person."

"Whole new person?" Maddy asked with a weird look. "What sort of _miracle_ did you give me?"

Yensid sighed. He looked back at her. "What you are about to hear is the whole truth. Whether you think it's not possible or fiction, it's the honest truth."

From there Yensid explained everything. He told Maddy everything what he said to everyone else. From being part toon, being immortal, and picking a specific age. As the wizard explained, Maddy was listening to everything intently, making sure she wasn't missing any of the slightest detail. The expression on her face was difficult to describe, for her mouth was simply a line and her eyes didn't show any expression of either sadness or confusion.

Once Yensid ended, questions filled in Maddy's head, and she spoke them verbally.

"What do you mean I'm immortal? Am I still technically human since I don't look like a toon? What happens if I don't pick an age to stay in forever?" As Maddy asked these questions, tears rimmed her eyes, and she felt her throat starting to fill up with tension.

Yensid stayed where he was as he answered to them calmly. "The toon DNA that is coursing through your veins gives you not only the characteristics of a regular toon like Greasy or Roger Rabbit, but it also expands your life span like a toon. What I mean, is that you'll never age like a normal human being. Your physical appearance stayed the same because you still have some of your normal blood cells in your system and are being multiplied with the help of the toon DNA.

"For your age Maddy, you must pick an age to stay in permanently. Toons in the animated universe were drawn to be in a specific age that they'll stay in forever after there brought to life. Some though do grow up from infant to adult and decide what age they like." Yensid continued as he kept his stare at Maddy. "For your perspective, you need to stay an age point to stay in that you'll like. Otherwise, they'll be consequences."

Maddy was confused on that last statement from Yensid. Even Greasy, who kind of heard everything 2 weeks ago.

Yensid took there stares and answered. "The consequences of not picking an age is uncontrollable spasms, horrid nightmares from your past…even death child."

Maddy took a breath in and held it in. She did not like how this going.

"Hold on," Greasy said taking Maddy's hand to comfort her. "More Pesadillas! Spasms! I thought you saved muchachas life! But now it sounds like you want to ruin it!"

Yensid kept his straight face on, but his eyes showed anger in them.

"Yensid," Maddy said with a little hesitant in her voice. "How long do I have until I have these spasms or nightmares?"

"Not for a long time Madelyn," Yensid said. "Since the DNA was injected into you not so long ago, it won't start to give your body any bad reactions."

"Are you saying I should take my time?"

"That is all I want you to do child." Yensid nodded. He went to the middle of the room as he looked at the duo with an expressionless face. "Just remember, you must find an age that is best suited for who you are as not only human, but as a toon as well." Yensid spread his arms out, and dark blue smoke started to rise from the bottom of his robe.

Maddy and Greasy looked at the wizard with wide eyes as he vanished into a think cloud of blue smoke. With a muffled boom, the smoke exploded, and the wizard vanished as if he was never there.

Maddy just stared where the wizard stood with a stunned expression. She did not expect what the wizard told her about what is flowing in her veins. She is no longer mortal like her uncle or any other human in this world. She is half of who she was. A hybrid of human and toon. A whole different species…a freak…something that will question who she really is in the future...

Greasy stood next to Maddy who was looking downward with a sad expression. He never expected all of this information piling on top of his girl. Telling her who she is and no longer who she was. He wonders how Maddy is reacting to this.

"Muchacha?" Greasy whispered.

Before anyone could say anything else, Maddy leaned her head down to the bed and started bawling with tears. She felt her whole world crumbling around her as she let out her tears. Like she thought before, she is no longer the person who she was. Not only that, but she feels like an alien in a whole new world. Even if she's around either humans or toons, she is now an alien to society…

As Maddy was crying her heart out, all Greasy could do was bring her over his chest and embracing her as he petted her long dark hair in a slow comforting manner.

* * *

_For the next couple of weeks…_

Maddy has been recovering from her injuries at home. After getting signed out of the hospital, the girl has been staying in bed at her apartment. She didn't leave her apartment except when she had to go to class at university or get groceries a couple blocks away. Getting around the house she had to use wooden crutches when going out of her apartment or go up the stairs in her room.

Since coming back, she has been getting visits from friends or family. Eddie would come over and see how she's doing, but every time he would come, she's always in her bed either sleeping or just pretending to be. Even when the weasels would come over, she was still in bed, and didn't mind them using her TV. She was not her usual always welcomes with a smile, always there to help, or stubborn as a mule personality. Now she always wear a frown, refuses to answer, and doesn't move from one spot…

_*Ring* *Ring*_

Maddy groaned as she laid on her side on the bed. She yawned as she uncovered herself. Squeaky was on his bed dead to the world by snoring. Maddy took her crutches that were against her bed stand and hobbled down the stairs to the phone that was in the kitchen. She was wearing a white tank top with black silky pajama pants. Her hair was a little frazzled from sleeping, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Since the toon DNA was injected, her eyesight was almost 100 percent, so she didn't have to use them as much.

After the phone rang like the fifth time, Maddy pulled the earpiece to her ear, and picked up the phone to her face as the cord hung in the air.

"Hello, Maddy Valiant you speaking to." Maddy said on the phone.

There was a slight pause over the phone, until a voice answered. _"Hey muchacha." _

Maddy jumped slightly, not expecting him on the phone. "Oh, hi Greasy. I didn't expect to hear from you."

_"Yeah, today is the Toon Patrols day off, and I just wanted to catch up with things." _Greasy answered. _"How are you feeling cariño?" _

Maddy took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm alright."

_"Alright?" _Greasy said sounding suspicious. _"That's not what Wheezy said to me when he went to visit you last week." _

Maddy silently groaned as she rolled her eyes. She looked back at the phone. "Well, what did he say to you?"

_"Wheezy said you were lying in bed with a look of depression on your face. That's not alright muchacha." _

She groaned again, then stretched her back. What is with friends telling other friends every single detail about someone's personal life or what's going on at this very second? This is going to be a long talk.

She picked up the phone again as Greasy spoke through the earpiece. _"Anyway muchacha, that's not why I'm calling you."_

Maddy stood where she was as Greasy paused for a little while.

_"I understand you are still recovering from injuries," Greasy said with a hint of awkwardness in his voice. "But I was wondering if you want to go out tonight. Just the two of us, and just talk." _

Maddy didn't say anything. She just took it all in. Greasy wants her to go out with him? At a time like this? She's not sure. I mean, she loves to go out with him since he's a lot of fun to be around, but she's not sure if now is the right time.

She gently placed her palm on her belly where the gunshot entered through her. It was still bandaged under her white tank top, and it still tingled when Doom took a beating on her.

"_Maddy,"_ Greasy said through the phone. "_If you don't want to go out, its-"_

"I'd like to." Maddy answered with a small smile.

There was a pause in Greasy's side in the story. _"Q_ué_?"  
_

Maddy continued. "I said yes Greasy."

* * *

After Maddy saying yes to Greasy, both of them decided to hang out at the Ink and Paint Club. Once they arrived at the Club, there was a sign saying it was closed for remodeling. Since all the restaurants in the real world don't allow toons, and they didn't want to go back to 'The Bar' because of what happened with Mortimer, they decided to order takeout from a good Chinese restaurant, and eat it at Maddy's apartment.

At the apartment, they were enjoying there dinner while watching TV. When Maddy left, she was dressed in a dark purple sweater with a black shirt underneath, a navy blue skirt that went just before her knees, black stockings, and black Mary Jane pumps. Her hair was up in a simple low ponytail with her thick hair ending to her lower back. Since she and Greasy weren't going on a special occasion, there was no reason to dress so formal. Now, she took off her sweater and was now showing her elbow length black t-shirt, and her bare feet as she crossed her legs on the footrest of the couch.

As they were watching the television, Greasy looked over and saw Maddy sort of playing with her lo mein with her fork. The dark weasel looked at his meal and saw he was about finished while Maddy's looked like it hasn't been touched. He looked at her face. She had a normal straight face; her face held no feeling, neither sad, angry, or happy. He then looked at her eyes, they were the ones that held the emotion.

Her eyes held sadness, but occasionally they showed a little anger now and then. It was as if she was thinking about something. What is she thinking about? Greasy thought to himself. Should he talk about it? Will she be alright with it? He knows Maddy says she's alright, but he feels she's not, not from what she had gone through.

He knows he has to say something, he needs to know if she is truly alright.

"Muchacha," Greasy whispered.

Maddy looked up from her bowl, then turned to Greasy who was placing his bowl on the coffee table. From the look on his face, he knew something was wrong with her, and wanted to talk to him. That was the reason he was here in the first place.

"Yeah muchacho?" Maddy asked with a small fake smile.

Greasy turned to his girlfriend with a calm look. He crossed his arms casually as he leaned his back to the arm of the couch. "Muchacha, remember that night when me and boss came to see you?"

Maddy nodded as she leaned back on her couch. "Yeah," she looked at Greasy strange. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know." Greasy then turned to a painting that Maddy didn't get to finish. He pointed at the unfinished painting. "What is that supposed to be?"

Maddy looked at the painting and shrugged. "Don't know, I've been having trouble thinking what I want on it, but I think I know what I might want on it."

Greasy looked intrigued. "And what is that?"

"I think more like a poster or billboard like you see at the movies, about what has happened since…" Maddy looked away. "Roger and the other toons went missing."

There was silence in the room. Maddy still looked out at the window while Greasy just stared at her.

The silence ended when Greasy said. "Is that it?"

Maddy looked back at Greasy. "Is what?"

Greasy just looked at her. "Maddy, I know you are still troubled from…becoming part toon." He said the last words with hesitation. "I know you are not good at saying your feelings to either me or the others, but I just want to tell you you're not alone. Puede que pienses que estás solo, pero no lo estás."

Maddy just looked at Greasy with a stunned look, as if she didn't expect him to say those things to her at all.

Greasy continued. "Maddy, I just want to tell you that I love you…so much. Ever since you came home from the hospital, you haven't been…yourself since the missing toons case, and I'm worried about you cariño." He then took Maddy's left hand in both his hands. "All I want from you, is to know that you are okay."

Maddy sniffed. Tears started to rim her eyes as she looked down at Greasy, then they started to fall. As they fell, she cupped her hand over her mouthed as she hiccuped. Greasy skootched himself closer to Maddy as he wrapped an arm around her. He still held her hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Maddy sniffed. "To tell you the truth Greasy…I don't know if I'm okay or not."

Greasy nodded slowly.

"I mean," Maddy whispered. "I know I should be happy that I got a second chance to live once more…but finding out I'm not the same person who I was all I was, I'm crushed."

Greasy held her as she kept crying. "But are you happy that we're still together?"

Maddy looked at Greasy like she didn't expect those kind of words coming out of him. She nodded. "Of course Greasy," she then moved her head to get comfortable on his shoulder. "Before this change, I questioned what was going to happen in the future?"

He looked down at his girlfriend. "What do you mean cariño?"

"Before I was…fully human, I started to wonder once I age over the years, if you'll be…the same as you are? I was concerned that once I grew older over the years, you'll be the same 'age'. I was worried we would have to break up once I got too old for you."

Greasy looked down at her face. He never knew she was thinking all those things in her mind. He didn't expect all those things she had just said to him. He felt kind of hurt that she didn't tell him all these things, but like he said before she has a hard time telling her feelings. Sometimes he wanted to know why she had a hard time in telling her feelings to others, but that would be another mystery to think later.

He looked down at his watch, seeing that it was late. It was almost 10. Greasy did tell Smarty he was out with his girlfriend, but he knew his boss would expect him to be home.

"Uh Greasy," Maddy said out of the blue.

"Yes?" the dark weasel looked back down at his girlfriend.

Maddy looked over at Greasy with a look she wanted to say something but couldn't think of any words. She twiddled her thumbs together as she was trying to think of something. She then looked back at Greasy.

"Would it be okay if you…" Maddy blushed as she finished the last sentence, "spend the night here?"

Greasy was dumbfounded. Did Maddy just say what I think she said? His muchacha, asked him, to stay, and spend the night with her? He didn't know what to answer, but from seeing Maddy who looked like she didn't want to be alone, he knew what to say.

He squeezed Maddy closer to him then lightly kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not going anywhere cariño."

* * *

Later that night, both of them were fast asleep. While Maddy was up in her bedroom, Greasy was on the couch, but he wasn't sleeping.

The dark weasel tossed and turned as he tried getting comfortable on the couch. He opened his eyes as he found himself looking up at the ceiling. He looked over and saw his jacket and hat on the recliner and his shoes in front of it. He remembered he put them there before he went to bed. He turned to a small digital clock that was on the television. 1:00. He silently groaned as he turned to his right and pushed the beige blanket over his head to get back to bed.

"_mmmh…_"

Greasy popped his eyes open as he heard a soft groan from somewhere. He rose from his pillow and looked around the now dark apartment building.

"_No…please…" _

Greasy looked up where the bedroom is. _Is that muchacha?_ He thought himself. He uncovered himself, which he was only wearing his white dress shirt and pants and made his way up the stairs to Maddy's room.

"No, let me go!" Maddy whispered with fear in her voice.

Greasy made it up to the stairs and saw Maddy in the bed tossing and turning. Her eyes were scrunched shut as her breaths were quick and cold sweat was forming.

When Greasy saw what Maddy was doing, he jumped on the other side of the bed and squeezed her hand tightly. He used his other hand to gently caress on her face. When Maddy felt his touch, she calmed down from her tossing and her breaths came back to normal. She went back to sleeping peacefully on her back.

The dark weasel sighed as Maddy was taking steady breaths. He didn't expect her to be having nightmares again, especially from what Yensid said that the symptoms won't come for a long time. He shook his head, he turned away from Maddy, but froze when her hand kept a grip on him.

Even in her sleep, it was like she was talking to him. "Please…don't leave me…"

Greasy turned back to his girl. He skootched closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. He gently caressed her face again as he gazed at her beautiful face.

"Never mi amor." The dark weasel whispered and went under the covers on the other side of the bed. He wrapped Maddy under his left arm, and his right under her neck. Pretty soon he and his muchacha fell into deep sleep.

**The End...Of A New Beginning.**


End file.
